Beyond Smallville: Evolution
by gardy77
Summary: Evolution continues with Chapter 17: Scorpion Sting and Chapter 18: Retribution. Clark and Lois grow closer together. Chloe chooses her path. Lois gets meteor powers. A new enemy is discovered. Kara, Lois, and Clark work together. A new ally is created.
1. Chapter 1: Moving On

Beyond Smallville: Evolution : Moving On Beyond Smallville: Evolution Moving On

**Teaser:** _Moving On_

Lois Lane sat dejectedly alongside the makeshift fireplace near the antique brick wall in Lana's old apartment above the Talon Coffee Shop. Her younger cousin Chloe Sullivan had just come in after a late night date with Jimmy Olsen. Lois wolfed down the last of her ice cream.

She'd polished off a full quart over the course of the evening. "Wow! You're really in the dumps, aren't you Lo'?" Chloe asked worriedly. _At least it hadn't been a fifth of Gentleman Jack_, she thought sourly. "Yeah, you might say that, Chlo'." Lois replied.

"How was your date with the ace photographer?" She added, unable to keep the hint of bitterness out of her voice. "Okay, but my guess is that you don't particularly care right now. Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe sat next to the pretty twenty-two year old.

"I don't know. I mean, shouldn't I be happy?" Lois was truly perplexed. "I finally got the job at the _Daily Planet_, following in your footsteps, all my bills are paid for, the General and Lucy have made up..." Her voice trailed off. "But...?" Chloe prodded.

Lois curled up into a ball on the well worn couch, tucking her feet beneath her. "I mean, it's not as if guys are pounding on my door for a date." Chloe suppressed a smile. _Oh is that all_? She silently felt relieved. "Boy problems...or lack thereof." Lois nodded sheepishly.

"Pretty pathetic, huh?" Chloe shook her head and grabbed a box of potato chips, snapping off the boxtop in the process. "No Lois. It's just the normal dating blues.

I'm like the queen of unrequited love, but for what it's worth, you're still young, you've plenty of time to find Mr. Right. Besides, with your new position at the _Planet_, dating will be the last thing on your mind."

Lois stared at her like a deer in the headlights. "Not helping, huh?" Chloe admitted. "Sorry Lo' but I pretty much used up all my great speeches on a certain troublesome farm boy we know. I swear trouble comes looking specifically for Clark." _That's no joke, either_.

"At least Lana's back to normal." Lois said, though Chloe thought she noticed a decided lack of sincerity in her voice. "Well, not really. Lana is no longer comatose, but she's far from back to normal. To be honest, I don't think that she'll be coming back from this disaster."

"That sucks." Lois remarked. _Now that sounds more like my Lois_, Chloe thought cynically. "Clark can pull her through right?" Lois added hopefully. "I don't know, cuz. She was talking about leaving Smallville for good this time." Chloe informed her.

"Then Clark's going to sell the farm and go wherever with her?" Lois probed. Chloe noted that her downtrodden cousin seemed unusually interested in the Lana and Clark soap opera.

"I'm not sure. Clark's not the same as he used to be anymore either. The last four years have been hell on all of us, space aliens, meteor freaks, and crazed megalomaniacs to boot."

Lois had begun to consider a new crazy idea that Chloe knew nothing about. "I thought this was your pity party, how did we get on the subject of Lana and Clark?" Chloe asked.

"You're right. Care to help me wallow in some more ice cream?" Lois attempted to grin, yet came up short. "Sure. What is family for, if not to contribute to your cholesterol poisoning?"

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Competition

Beyond Smallville: Evolution : Competition Beyond Smallville: Evolution Competition Episode 21: **_Competition_** (also in **Laura Lake**: _Gold Wing_)

24 Hours Later:

Lois Lane sat dejectedly on the couch near the makeshift fireplace in the apartment above the Talon. She'd polished off one quart of her favorite ice cream already. "Is that all of it?" She muttered aloud. _I swear these containers are getting smaller_. She dug into the freezer.

Lois scraped the last bits of ice cream from the bottom of the carton. Her cousin and roommate Chloe Sullivan was out with her young beau, Jimmy Olsen. Since being fired by Lex Luthor from her dream job at the _Daily Planet_, Chloe had been secretly working for Oliver Queen.

The young millionaire had created a band of misfits, four guys and a gal, with unusual or special abilities. Chloe had been made an unofficial member of the group. Lois hadn't seen much of her younger cousin at all. This made the nights and weekends much lonelier for her.

At first Lois wished that Oliver had made her part of his mysterious group rather than Chloe. Still, she was glad to be out of that type of relationship. Oliver had gone missing too many times. She'd later discovered that Oliver was secretly known as the infamous _Green Arrow_.

_I need to get some stability in my life_, Lois thought wistfully as she tossed the empty ice cream carton into the recycling bin. _Ollie would have just dragged me all over the world like a spare_ _set of luggage just like my father, the General, used to do when I was growing up_.

_I need a guy that would always be there for me, no matter how much trouble I get myself_ _into_, Lois mused. _He can't be too boring, dumb as a box of rocks, or too wimpy either_. She started to dig through her dirty laundry. She spied a brown and red plaid shirt mixed in with everything else.

_This shirt isn't mine_, Lois turned it inside out. _It looks like __Clark_'s. She dropped the shirt back into the laundry pile. She stopped in her tracks. _Of course! It's so obvious_! Lois thought excitedly. _Who do I know that's handsome, loyal, and trustworthy? Clark __Kent_!

With a burst of energy and a renewed sense of purpose, Lois hopped into the shower then threw on her best low cut blouse, denim skirt, and most comfortable shoes. _There's still the matter of_ _Lana_, Lois considered as she fluffed up her brownish blonde mane of hair.

_He'll just have to get over her_. Lois insisted. _Word is that she left him again for __Europe_. It'll _take some time, but I'll make him forget about her with some effort…a lot of effort_. She grinned lustily as she put on her brightest shade of red lipstick, and grabbed her leather travel bag.

Lois noticed a medium-sized brown envelope that she'd earlier placed on the breakfast bar. It had come in the mail this morning. She'd forgotten to open it. Lois picked it up and examined the return address. "Nelly Blye?" She said aloud. _Oh no! This can't be good news_!

Lois and Chloe had agreed to adopt that code in case of an emergency. No one else, aside from Clark, could know what the significance of Nelly Blye was. _Chloe was in desperate trouble_! "Crap! It's always something!" Lois opened the envelope, which was addressed to her.

She found two DVD discs wrapped in one of Chloe's tee shirts. The envelope also contained a handwritten letter from her younger cousin. It read: LO' We're in big trouble. You know that I've been working for Oliver since Lex axed my job from the _Planet_. We're going into deep cover now.

The problem is that Lex's goons and some Feds from the Department of Homeland Security are trailing us. I'm sending out eight data discs to four separate people we know. Three of them don't know each other at all. The only common links are Clark and I.

Each set of two discs has a different level of encryption. Your set has the lowest security level. Given that you're technology challenged most of the time, I've written the encryption access codes on a scrap piece of paper and hidden it in Clark's barn. _Nice Chloe_! Lois smirked.

I taped it to the underside of Mr. Kent's upright tool cart. Use these codes to decipher your two discs. The information is paramount. For Clark's eyes only! Get out now! The Talon is being watched by both Lex's goons, and the Feds. "Oh gawd!" Lois exclaimed out loud.

Call Clark immediately, the letter continued. Sorry cuz! You'll have to cohabitate with our favorite farm boy. I know it will be awkward…_Hey, at least there's a good side to this_, Lois grinned. All of our lives are at stake, Lo', not to mention Oliver's band of merry men.

The Feds are sending Jimmy back with a wire. Do not discuss any of this with him, trust only Clark. It would be nice if you managed to send DHS on some type of wild goose chase as well. Call Clark while the Talon is still open for business. Be careful, and avoid Kara, she may be compromised.

More later on discs…The mysterious letter abruptly ended. "Great! This is a nightmare!" Lois complained out loud. _Damn! The Talon may be bugged_! She realized. _With Lex and the Feds on_ _the prowl I wouldn't doubt if they've placed cameras in the apartment. Creepy_!

Lois flipped on her cell phone and speed dialed Clark's number. "Hello? Smallville! Code red! Get over here to the Talon and pick me up, pronto! Talk to no one and don't ask any stupid questions!" She said into Clark's voice mail. She clicked off the phone and began to pack.

_What makes them think that I'd be safer at the farm_? Lois wondered silently. She tossed the discs into her travel bag, covering them with her underwear and a sky blue teddy. Lois smirked lustily as she folded her lingerie. For a joke, she threw Clark's dirty shirt onto the pile as well.

Lois grabbed a suitcase and filled it with her blouses, skirts, shoes, sweats and tees. She shoved her laptop and a spare battery into it as well. Lois gulped as she also added her cousin's Taser, and a Swiss Army knife with a six inch blade hidden within it. _A girl scout, I'm not_. She mused.

Clark received Lois's urgent message and immediately grabbed his red jacket and truck keys. He surveyed the area with his x-ray vision, but saw no one. He drove to the Talon as quickly as he could. _Things always manage to go to hell_, he mentally groused.

Kara was trapped in the phantom zone, though Brainiac had been supposedly destroyed, and Lana had recovered fully from his infection. She was gone. All that remained was a DVD disc that she'd left to his attention. He'd just opened it when Lois called.

Lois had specifically asked for him to pick her up. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was anxious or worried about something. Clark had called Chloe's phone number to inform her of Lana's change of condition, but she hadn't answered the calls. That was never a good sign.

Clark pulled up in front of the Talon and casually walked in like a common customer. The patrons paid him little mind as he headed straight upstairs.

"Lois?" Clark knocked and immediately she opened the door and handed him her suitcase. "Uh, are we moving?" He asked sarcastically.

"Come here, Smallville." Lois said as she guided him toward the rear window of the apartment. "See those two black SUVs waiting in the alley below? That's not the Paparazzi looking to cover me for a story." She remarked facetiously. Her heart beat faster being that close to Clark.

"That unmarked black sedan on the other side of the building, with the two apes in it, isn't Smallville's Finest waiting to bust me for unpaid parking tickets. We're surrounded, Clark." Lois pointed out worriedly. He shook his head. "We're going to hide…" He began.

Lois had shoved her free hand over Clark's mouth. She reached up on her toes and whispered in his ear: "Chloe's in big trouble, again. We're to go to your farm and hang out per her instructions." She padded across the hardwood floor. He nodded and held the door open for her.

Clark easily carried her suitcase down the stairs into the main dining room of the Talon. Lois tossed her travel bag over her shoulder and followed him right out the front door. "Let's go, Smallville, before our luck runs out." She urged and quickly dumped her bag into the pick up cab.

Clark put her suitcase in the pick up bed, strapping it down. "Too late!" She added as a large goon in a black three piece suit came up behind Clark, and shoved a gun in his rib cage. "Going somewhere?" He growled. "Just on a romantic weekend vacation." Lois joked.

A second thug in a gray pinstriped suit was approaching Lois from the opposite side of the street. He'd not displayed any type of weapon yet. "You don't want to do that." Clark warned his would be assailant. "Trust me!" He smirked, not in the mood for any games today.

The guy poked Clark in the ribs even harder. "Let's go, tough guy." The goon ordered. Clark hesitated briefly. He didn't really want to attack a member of the Federal Government supposedly just doing his job, yet the gunman hadn't shown any badge or I D. The creep could've been one of Lex's minions. Clark made a snap decision. He carefully spun away from his abductor.

With blinding speed, Clark dodged the bullet, and tossed the attacker through the front window of the Talon. He'd need some stitches, but would survive. In the same motion, Clark grabbed the bullet before it hit anyone and smashed it into dust on the cement pavement.

The shot ringing out was all the distraction Lois needed as well. She dealt a vicious spin kick into the other thug's gut, doubling him over. Just for fun she kneed him in the jaw, knocking him backwards and into the street. Cars screeched as the assailant fell limply before them.

Lois hopped into Clark's truck. "C'mon Smallville! Quit fooling around back there!" She barked, making Clark wince.

Lois shoved past the thug and slipped into the driver's seat. "I'll drive!" Clark stared at her. "Uh, Lois…" He started to protest. "Get in!" Lois ordered as she cranked up the engine. He reluctantly climbed into the passenger's seat.

The black sedan was effectively bottled up in the traffic jam that they'd created. Lois pulled a three point turn and zipped past the Talon. That left the second black SUV unaccounted for. Lois spotted it in the side view mirror. It was moving recklessly half on the sidewalk above the curb.

Pedestrians cursed and jumped out of the way. Lois cut through a small park's main thoroughfare before heading off in the direction of Clark's farm. Some people waved their fists in the air watching the pursuit. Others flipped them off. Lois sped off down Route 5.

The black SUV had somehow managed to stay with them. She rumbled down the highway nearly thirty miles per hour over the speed limit. "Uh…Lois…Don't you think we ought to slow down?" Clark argued. She ignored him. "What have you done this time?" He asked angrily.

"Me?" Lois gave him her best innocent look. "The short version is that Chloe and your green leather clad pal have managed to piss off the Feds and Lex Luthor. Whatever scheme Oliver dragged Chloe into must've backfired on them." She continued to haul butt between the wheat fields.

"I'm sorry Lois." Clark apologized as back road after back road whizzed by them. "I didn't mean to get you involved in all this." Lois grinned brightly. "You know me, Smallville, trouble always seems to find me anyway." Her eyes sparkled as her heart raced.

The black SUV was still trailing them and gaining ground quickly. "Hold on to your lunch, Smallville!" Lois yelled as she put the pick up into a skid and pulled a one eighty in the middle of a deserted intersection. She faced the late model truck back the way they'd come.

She stopped and revved up the engine. The large eight-cylinder growled as she juiced up the RPMs. "Lois? What are you doing?" Clark could guess, but hoped that he was wrong. "What's the matter, Clarkie, you've never played 'chicken' before?" Lois smirked, on a major adrenaline surge.

"Relax, Smallville. I used to do it all the time back on the Army bases with the jeeps and Humvees." Lois shamelessly boasted. "I never lost!" She continued to rev the engine. "Though this one time a corporal trashed a jeep, and my father, the General had him on KP for a month. He was not a happy soldier." Lois rambled, filled with excitement.

The black SUV was just coming over the minor hill. "We can't let them follow us, Clark. Showtime!" Lois said, revving up the truck one final time. "Lois!" Clark reached across her slim waist and pulled her seatbelt closer, clicking it in. "Buckle up!" He insisted.

Lois grinned lustily. "You buckle up! I'd hate to see that pretty boy face of yours kissing the pavement!" _Especially when it should be kissing me_, she thought. Clark complied, though he knew that it wasn't likely that he'd get hurt. He was more worried about Lois being killed or injured.

The creeps in the SUV could've been Feds or Lex's cronies, yet he didn't want them killed or injured either. Clark wrestled with using his powers in front of Lois. _Maybe I should just tell her the_ _truth,_ he considered. _His gut told him that it would be the right decision, yet not right now_.

Lois punched the accelerator and the truck spun tires, kicking up a cloud of smoke, and leaving two large black burn marks in the pavement. She headed straight for the SUV.

Lois sent the truck barreling down the two lane highway, which was surrounded by ditches and cornfields.

Clark held on tight, ready to grab Lois if the stunt went awry. Lois thought that her life flashed before her eyes. A series of images invaded her mind. They attempted to distract her from the task at hand. She saw a man in a blue suit bracketed by a red cape, a dark tunnel leading to a bright light, and her in a white wedding dress.

A guy in a black suit with dark hair stood next to her, putting a ring on one finger. "Clark?" Lois muttered, just as the SUV swerved to avoid the onrushing pick up. She'd successfully called the goons' bluff. Their SUV slid into a ditch, eventually landing in an irrigated cornfield.

Lois quickly turned Clark's truck onto an access road that was perpendicular to the main highway of Route 5. Just for good measure, Clark had rolled down the window and used his heat vision to blow out both of the SUV's rear tires.

_That takes care of them for the moment, but they'll be back_, Clark thought silently as Lois continued on towards the farm. "Well done, Lois." He said warily. "I'd rather not do it again!" She shrugged. "Hey Smallville, a little excitement is good for you. Gets the blood pumping!"

Soon they pulled up alongside the pristine ranch house. Clark searched the area including the house, with his x-ray vision, looking for any unwelcome visitors finding none. He then grabbed Lois's suitcase and led her inside.

The laptop with Lana's DVD message stood undisturbed where he'd left it. Lois immediately headed upstairs. She poked her head over the railing."No one's home, Clark?" She guessed.

"No." He replied distractedly, opting to continue Lana's message. It was far worse than he'd imagined. Lana had left him for good this time. Clark was glad that she'd recovered, but now he had to face a new reality. Lana wasn't coming back.

Lois had hurriedly tossed her things into Clark's room, returning downstairs with Chloe's discs just in time to view Lana's goodbye video. Her heart ached along with him. She'd known how much he'd loved her. She ran to a tearful Clark, hugging him for a long time. (Smv 7.20"Arctic")

This was not the way Lois had wanted to win Clark's attentions. She'd preferred a type of competition with Lana, illustrating why she'd be a better match for him in the end.

_I warned him that first day that Lana was way too much for him to handle, yet at least he tried. That said a lot_, Lois considered as she finally let go of Clark. "I'm so sorry." Was all she could say, it wasn't enough.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Weapon X

Beyond Smallville: Evolution : Weapon X Beyond Smallville: Evolution Weapon X

Lois wiped the tears from her eyes. _That reminded me a lot of the speech Oliver gave to me_ _last year_, she mused. _I don't really want to be someone's bounce back romance, yet neither of us have_ _any viable options. It was too early for that now_, she reminded herself.

Clark removed the DVD from Lana and tossed in unceremoniously into the desk drawer. He felt that Lana had deserted him. He was glad that she was back among the living though that didn't ease the hurtful stinging any. Clark wouldn't be angry with her for long. It wasn't in his nature.

"Let's see the discs from Chloe." Clark directed, unable to keep the menacing tone from his voice. Lois handed him the DVD's and he popped the first one into her laptop. "I know this isn't the time Clark, but we need to get prepared. It's hitting the fan!" She commented.

Clark reviewed the message and then they headed to the barn to recover the encryption codes. He'd hidden the bright red pickup inside the barn, assuming that it would keep any prying eyes at bay a little bit longer. They sat in Clark's loft together, as he planned to decipher the encryption.

"Where is Chloe, anyway?" Clark asked, not really expecting an answer. Lois shrugged. "Either she's in deep cover with my ex, or the Feds have her, namely the Department of Homeland Security. She mentioned that they'd sent Jimmy back with a wire."

Clark sighed with disgust. "We've really done it this time!" Lois was growing frustrated. "What? What are you guys into?" She grilled. "You're better off not knowing, Lois." He backpedaled. "It's too late for that now, Smallville. Spill it!" She challenged.

"Wait a minute!" He dodged. "Chloe said that she sent eight discs out?" Lois nodded. "You've got mail!" She joked, as Clark's pattern of thought dawned on her. He quickly went to the mailbox, and sure enough, there was a simple brown envelope in it. The return address was from 'Fagin Lynch'. Clark showed it to Lois as he opened it. There were the two unmarked DVDs.

"Fagin Lynch?" Lois echoed. "Does that mean anything to you, Clark?" He shook his head. "Nope." Lois walked to the edge of the loft and glanced out the glassless window. She appeared to be deep in thought. "Got it!" She snapped her fingers.

"Fagin Lynch was a sea captain in the seventeenth century. I told Chloe the tale of a legendary schooner commander that found a dangerous weapon."

Clark didn't like where Lois was going. "Captain Fagin is supposed to be an old wives tale that I heard at _The Salty Dawg_, a dive tavern near the Metropolis waterfront!"

"Do you think she's hiding out down there with the lowlife?" Clark asked hopefully. "Well, it's a good place to get lost if you don't want to be found." She added. "It sounds too simple. Let's check all four DVDs first." Clark accessed Lois's discs and decrypted them.

It was a simple access code of numbers. Lois's birth date, Chloe's birth date, and Lois's mother's birth date. She'd died when Lois was a little girl. Clark wondered if Lois was right. _It seemed too simple_. "Lois, what's the rest of the story about Captain Fagin?"

"Uh, Captain Fagin had supposedly been sailing in the Atlantic Ocean near South America, when he and the crew ran across a powerful weapon." Lois closed her eyes, trying to recall the wives tale that the Navy boys at the base had told her.

"The weapon allegedly was small enough to hold. Captain Fagin stated that it resembled a walking cane with an unusual decorative head. He had turned the stick's body and it created a loud noise that deafened the crew. After a short time, their hearing returned."

"A type of sonic weapon?" Clark guessed. "Captain Fagin pointed the stick at the water before them and it rose up suddenly, nearly sinking his ship, _The Finchley_. One of his crew supposedly pointed it at a nearby land mass and it caused an earthquake." Lois continued.

"It's just a legend, right Clark?" He rubbed his square jaw. "I wonder…" _Could it have been_ _a Kryptonian weapon_? Clark knew he was reaching. _Why would Chloe choose that example_? "Is that all to the story, Lois?" He pressed. "Hold on! I hate tests! You know how great a student I am!" Lois joked. "Relax, Lois and think. It may be important."

"Captain Fagin was so frightened by the awesome power of the stick, that he and his crew physically took it apart. He separated it into four pieces and hid them at the four corners of the world. The captain and his crew sailed as far as they could go with their limited resources."

_A weapon that no one should use? That could refer to me_! Clark thought with discouragement. Lois continued. "Captain Fagin allegedly swore his crew to silence under penalty of death. Not one ever broke his oath until the last surviving crew member, the youngest, Johnny O'Herlihey revealed the story to his children on his death bed." Lois finished.

"It's a great story, but how is it relevant?" Clark still hadn't put it all together. "I don't know. For now, let's just stick to the discs." Chloe's face came up on the first disc. She looked upset, but uninjured. "Clark, Lois, I really stepped in it this time!" She confessed.

"I broke into the National Security Agency database using Lana's high tech toys at the Isis Foundation. The Feds busted me. I only had time enough to create the DVDs. Two Feds came by and tried to put Jimmy and I into their 'Permanent Witness Protection Program.'

If I don't spend my life in prison, they'll certainly erase my existence at the very least. Jimmy and I wanted to play both sides, you know, _hedge our bets_." Chloe stressed that phrase. "The Feds were holding all the cards, but they were after a _bigger fish_." She stressed the last two words.

"Jimmy agreed to 'rat me out' and wear a wire as a plea bargain. They hadn't enough proof to send both of us _up the river_." Again Chloe stressed that phrase, Clark noted. "I had Jimmy mail the discs at a remote location. I don't think that you two can help me now. Our only hope is to contact someone who can pull strings."

"The biggest river leads to my favorite airline." Chloe added. "Huh?" Lois asked. "Another clue!" Clark mentioned excitedly. "The biggest river is the Mississippi. An airline…Delta!" Lois was slowly catching on. "Okay Mississippi, Delta…" Clark wrote that down.

"The royal flush was missing a queen." Chloe smirked on the video, clearly enjoying her mysterious message. "Missing a queen?" Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "Oliver Queen!" Clark shook his head. "The Feds missed catching Oliver?" He said hopefully.

"Probably." Lois agreed. "That leaves us with the _Ace of Clubs_." Chloe flipped the card at the video camera. "Ace of clubs?" Clark repeated. "Duh, Clark!" Lois smiled. "The Ace of Clubs is one of the hottest upper crust clubs in Metropolis." She informed him.

"We're talking eight dollar Cosmos, and five dollar domestic beer. Even the Metropolis elite hang out at The Ace when they feel like slumming." Clark nodded. "You know Smallville, you need to get off the farm more." Lois threw in the playful barb. "Chloe wants us to meet Oliver at the Ace of Clubs to make some kind of a plan." She guessed.

"Okay, I'll buy that, but when? What does that have to do with Mississippi?" Clark pondered. Lois was trying hard to remember some detail. "Got it! The Mississippi Delta Queen Tour boat! It leaves Metropolis Bay twice a day for rides. That would be 4 pm and 7 pm."

Clark hugged Lois, thrilling her. "That's brilliant! The problem is what day and which ride?" He gave it some further thought. "What do these things have in common? Mississippi River Queen, Ace of Clubs, royal flush, holding all the cards, hedge our bets…gambling!" He speculated.

(Also in _Laura Lake : Gold Wing_)

"A bigger fish? That could be a shark! A casino! Possibly a water based casino, where you can place bets on the Metropolis Sharks!" Clark said as Lois grinned. "You know, you're not half bad at this, Smallville. None of that gives us a definite time." Lois sighed. "Hold on! The 7 pm boat cruise passes a casino, the _Golden Hawk_! It's maybe twenty minutes…down river!"

Clark started up Chloe's DVD again. He deciphered the next level of encryption. The young journalist's face came up again. "As I stated earlier, we need someone with real power." Chloe began. "I sent two sets of discs to Clark and Oliver. Each set has different information. Oliver's has all of the data I mined from the government on Lex, and any supposedly secret projects that were going on."

"The NSA was hooked into my database, and found out that I was playing 'big sister'. They sent some suits to put me under surveillance. I happened to see them lurking around the Talon. Luckily, they stood out like sore thumbs." Clark glanced at Lois. "Our friends?" She nodded.

"While I was in the Fed database I accidentally got hooked into my new friend's files." Chloe continued. "Marcus Worthington, of the international corporation, WorthingtonCo was surprised that I hacked into his security system." Clark and Lois exchanged glances. "Who?" They chorused.

"Instead of blowing the whistle on me to the Feds, Marcus offered me a job at his Arizona Ranch." Chloe added. "I didn't have time to reply by e mail before the Feds pounced on me. I sent Marcus two discs of background information on some of our…more unusual Smallville residents. I traded information for his silence."

"Terrific!" Clark grumbled. "Hey relax Clark, Chlo' knew what she was doing." Lois defended. "I'll try and get my dad, the General, to put some pressure on the NSA HQ. Maybe your mom can pull some strings from her end at the Senate." She suggested.

"No." Clark stated, startling Lois. "I'm going right to the heart of the matter." Lois's eyes widened. "What? You can't just waltz into the NSA HQ or DHS for that matter, and yank Chloe out!" Lois protested. _That's exactly what I intend to do_, Clark thought angrily.

To Lois he said; "I'm going right to Oliver. He dragged Chloe into this mess. She's stuck her neck out for me a number of times. It's time that I pay her back!" Lois gulped. She'd never heard Clark make a statement with such conviction before.

Her head was filled with mixed feelings. She didn't want to lose Clark before she'd had a legitimate chance with him. He was also headstrong at this point and likely wouldn't listen to reason, especially after the 'Dear John' video from Lana, Lois guessed.

"We still don't have the exact day that Ollie would hook up with us." Lois pointed out. "The next half of the clue was probably on my discs." Clark offered, trying to follow Chloe's logic.

He deciphered the dvd encryption. It was fairly simple. Chloe had chosen three names that only he would know, Jor El, Zor El, and Lara. Clark stopped short of the final encryption link, which was a date: The day that they first found Kara.

"That's it!" Clark said, startling Lois. _They'd found Kara on a Friday._ "What's it?" Lois asked. "Tomorrow at 7 pm on the Mississippi Queen we meet up with Oliver, assuming he's still available." Clark informed her. "Maybe i'll leave that to you, Smallville."

Lois added. "I don't need to dig up old skeletons from my closet." Clark nodded. _That makes things simpler_, he thought with relief. "I'll keep you posted Lois, but I admit that i may not be able to do this alone." Lois felt a tug at her heart.

_Clark was asking for her help_, she mused. "I'll be working the angle from here. Plus, i'm grilling Jimmy for more information at the _Planet_." Clark agreed, adding: "Remember, Jimmy's wearing a wire." Lois nodded. "Exactly, i'm sending the Feds fishing...

fishing in Northern Canada with a trail of false clues." Lois stated proudly. Clark laughed. _He and Lois were truly a good team. "_I have to go to work tomorrow and keep up appearances." Lois stated. "What if the Feds or the thugs attack you?"

Clark asked worriedly, "I'll drop you off and pick you up." He offered. Lois's first reflex was to decline, but she reconsidered. That would be nice, she smiled. "Okay Smallville, but remember, I have to be at the _Planet _by 9 am."

The next day:

"Morning boss." Lois said pleasantly. Lex Luthor grunted as he passed her desk. As soon as he was in his office at the _Daily Planet_, just off the Main Newsroom, Lois picked up a group of manilla folders and walked right in, closing the door behind her.

"You know Lane, it's common courtesy to knock before you enter an office." She stood directly in front of Lex, placing herself between the billionaire and the view from the rest of the newsroom. "What can I say? I tend to be discourteous when my life is being threatened."

"I'm sure that I don't know what you mean." Lex grinned as he moved his left hand slightly towards a desk drawer. "Uh uh! Put your hands where I can see them!" Lois ordered as she pointed a small caliber revolver at him from beneath the pile of folders. "Let's leave that shiny silver _Glock_ right inside your desk drawer. We wouldn't want to get it dirty." Lex folded his hands in front of him.

"I can have you fired for this, Lane." He stated calmly. "Maybe yes, maybe no." Lois clicked the gun. Of course it had no bullets in it, but Lex didn't know that. "We're just having a meeting." She snickered. "Oh? About what?" Lex prodded. "Call off the goons that you have trailing me, Chloe, and Clark." She beckoned with the gun. "What goons? You have no proof." He said smugly.

"Oh, but I do." Lois grinned evilly. "It seems that two of your employees confessed to the Feds that you hired them to watch me. Let's see, illegal wiretaps, invasion of privacy, and physical harassment." Lex wouldn't be swayed. "They could be disgruntled employees, sour grapes."

"Illegal surveillance is a minor thing, compared to say, manslaughter." Lois pointed out. "Again, you have no proof." Lex smiled arrogantly. "You're right, I don't." Lois added, "Yet, someone I know does. Perhaps a duplicate DVD video of Lionel Luthor taking a swan dive. Oh, I'm sorry. He was pushed, wasn't he? I find it hard to believe that a man like your father would take his own life."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Lane. You're out of your league." Lex menaced. "Oh no Lex, I haven't even begun to play the game yet." Lois said, narrowing her eyes. "Just for giggles, what is it that you want? A salary increase?" Lex taunted. "Sure. That'll do for starters." Lois sighed.

"I want you to stop your minions from harassing us. That includes Jimmy. We discussed your little deal." Lois hinted. "You still don't have any leverage, Lane." Lex defended haughtily. "Actually, I do. I know a couple of people in Auditing, Financial Services...and um...oh yeah, The Board of Directors for the _Planet._" She knew that last part was complete bull. Lois only really knew Jimmy and Chloe.

"I should care because...?" Lex baited. "I suppose you could have my constituents fired, Lex." Lois began. "That is, if you knew who they were. You could certainly fire the whole staff, however the Board of Directors might start asking embarrassing questions."

"You're bluffing." Lex smiled thinly. "No, I never bluff." Lois countered, adding: "by the way, Lana has made a complete and full recovery. All of her mental faculties are back to normal. I know that she still has a number of interesting stories about you. Lana's very smart. In fact she's smarter than you, Lex." Lois threw in the dig. "In court, under oath, she could likely give me stories for a month."

Now Lex frowned. She'd finally hit a nerve. "Lane, you forget that I can find your family easily enough." His voice lowered. "Are you threatening me, Lex?" Lois goaded. "That sounds like nice grounds for a lawsuit to me. You might want to rephrase that."

"Besides, Sam Lane works for the U.S. Government. Even you don't have that kind of pull. If something happened to Lucy...let's just say that the General would have you put away for a long time, if not engineer your early retirement." Lois's tone was deadly. She had surprised herself with the level of bravado she attacked Lex with. "Checkmate!" She spat.

"You can always replace the Board of Directors. That would take time...time that you don't have, Lex." He stared daggers at her. "It wouldn't take that long." Lex boasted. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I taped our entire conversation just now." Lois smiled brightly.

"You'd say anything with a gun pointed at your head too, Lane" Lex said extra loudly. "Gun? What gun? This is a cigarette lighter." Lois said innocently. "Would you like to call the Board of Directors, or should I?" She gestured to him with her phone.

"I think the meeting went swimmingly, don't you?" Lois taunted. "Let's recap, shall we? You threatened me, threatened my family, offered me an increase in salary, threatened the Board of Directors with removal, and we can add; harassment of fellow employees, and attempted extortion of Jimmy.

"How about questionable business dealings, unwarranted termination of my cousin, Chloe, threatening a government employee, possible misappropriation of company funds, and possessing a weapon on company property. Did we cover all the bases?" Lois jabbed.

"What is it that you want again, Miss Lane?" Lex asked contritely. Lois flipped off the recorder. "I suppose you're wondering where your security team is, whom you called by pressing your foot on that black button on the floor beneath your desk."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Lex commented sarcastically. "Apparently someone named Perry White decided to downsize them." Lois said casually. "You know that the publishing industry is in trouble, Lex. Cost cutting is in. The rest of your security force is under investigation by Metropolis's Finest." Lois steadied her aim with the gun. "I see." Lex smirked. "Well played, Miss Lane."

Lex's desk phone rang. "I won't soon forget our pleasant conversation." He remarked. "You'd better pick that up, Lex. After all, it could be the Board of Directors, calling you to talk, and maybe take in a meeting. I know that you're very busy Mr. Luthor." Lois's voice dripped with sarcasm.

She backed out of the office with the gun still trained on Lex. "Have a good day." She smirked as she shut the office door, careful to hide her gun beneath the folders. Lois breathed a sigh of relief. _Now_ _to_ _find Jimmy and get the Feds off our backs_, she thought as she spotted an older distinguished gentleman approaching her cubicle. She quickly dumped the gun and folders into her desk drawer.

"Lois Lane?" His voice was deep with a slight southern drawl. "Yes?"She gulped. Lois popped her head up above the wall of the cubicle. "Uh...Lois? Perry White." He shook her hand. "Damn pleased to meet you! Ah...Can we go someplace and talk, like a conference room?"

"Sure." Lois agreed warily, remembering to take her little recorder and a Steno pad with, just in case. _No one knew at the time that history was in the making._ Lois followed Perry out into the hallway.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: By Line

Beyond Smallville: Evolution : By Line Beyond Smallville: Evolution By Line

**Beyond Smallville**: _Byline_

From _Shards of Time_:

"Lane! Get in here!" Perry White bellowed. "You too, Kent!" He added at a slightly lower volume. Clark Kent appreciated the minimal break his super sensitive hearing got every once in a while. "How come I seem to be linked to you Lois, especially when you're in trouble?"

Young Lois Lane smiled crookedly as she pinched Clark's cheek. "That's what friends are for, Clarkie." She teased. Clark still wasn't over Lana Lang, his high school sweetheart, but his adventures with Lois seemed to help ease the pain.

"Yeah Chief?" Lois asked warily as she led Clark into the stuffy corner office of the Metropolis _Daily Planet's_ Assistant Chief Editor. "What's this?" Perry barked, as he held up a copy of the _Daily Planet's_ morning final.

"Uh…our front page from this morning?" Lois asked flatly, devoid of emotion. "Exactly!" Perry waved it in their faces. "Flying Menace Terrorizes City?" The elder white haired seasoned journalist read the headline. "Sixteen passengers slightly injured on large commercial jet, none seriously."

Clark reddened as Perry read the sub headline. "What's wrong with it, boss?" Lois asked impatiently. "Nothing." Perry's furry white brows knitted. "Except that everyone else knows the same thing!" He complained loudly.

"That's all the info we have." Lois defended tiredly. The newbie journalist had been on the phone half the night reassuring her cousin, Chloe Sullivan, who'd been in to see her mother, Lois's aunt, at the mental hospital.

"I still don't know how, with all of the camcorders, video phones, and digital cameras in this city why only one person managed to see this…this flying whatever it was up close." Lois added with disgust.

"One person! Who?" Perry nearly flew across his desk at them. "Get me the interview, Lane, or you'll be back downstairs on midnights in the Obits and Wedding Announcements department again!" Perry threatened.

Clark cleared his throat. "Uh…that would be me, Chief." "Kent?" Perry White was incredulous. "How in all the universe did you manage to grab a digi-cam image of this flying ball?" Clark shrugged. "Yeah, I'd like to know too." Lois whined.

"Just lucky I guess." Actually Clark had followed the mysterious round object for a few miles before it abruptly disappeared in a blinding white flash of light.

Clark had been practicing some flying maneuvers that he'd been experimenting with over Dead Man's Gorge, when he spied the bluish green basketball sized object. The glowing ball had come up behind him.

Clark had been caught in the act! If he didn't keep his concentration, the 22 year old would likely have fallen to the ground. The fall wouldn't kill him of course as far as he knew, but it was an experience he wouldn't care to repeat, after several unsuccessful attempts at using his new ability.

The ball had been able to pace him in flight, and managed to stay ahead of him, even at hyper speed. That alone automatically backed his theory that the object wasn't man made.

Only recently, NASA had developed an unmanned high-speed probe that could travel at around 100 times the speed of a common jet airliner. It had been launched a few years ago and traveled out to the distant reaches of the solar system.

Its mission was to explore, map, and send pictures of tiny Pluto and its moons. After which, it would proceed inside the Kuiper Belt, a ring of debris widely assumed to be filled with thousands of comets and asteroids.

The commercial airliner was another story. Clark grimaced. _Maybe the object was in fact an advanced NASA probe_, Clark speculated, a_s my luck_ _would have it, probably not._

Likely it was big trouble, though he doubted that his biological father, Jor El had anything to do with it. If the long dead essence wanted to know something, he'd probably just ask Clark.

The young superhero still didn't understand how the image array up at the ice fortress operated, only that it was somehow interactive.

"Kent? Hello?" Perry's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts. "Yeah Chief?" Clark reluctantly asked. Lois shook her head. Perry sighed. "Alertness, Kent! Alertness is one of the major qualities of a good reporter."

"Get yourself a dose of caffeine. You and Lois are going on a little investigative trip." Lois looked at Perry. "But Chief…"

"Butts are for Billy goats Lane." Perry challenged. "I was gonna say, Clark was supposed to run with the remainder of the airline passengers' story…" Lois began.

"It's already done." Clark boasted as Lois stomped on his foot. Naturally, he didn't notice. "Oh yeah. Done, huh Kent?" Perry was clearly impressed.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about Lane. Hustle! Hustle! Hustle! You were the first on the scene when the plane landed, weren't you Kent?" Clark nodded. "Great job!"

"What's that yuppie phrase the brass're always beating into our heads at meetings? Oh yeah. Being proactive." Perry praised as Lois fumed. "Kent, I'm gonna recommend to the big wigs that you and Lane be hired as full time cub reporters."

"How'd you like that?" Lois's eyes sparkled. "Sounds good to me Chief." She gushed. Clark was more hesitant. "Thanks, Mr. White, can I get back to you? There's the farm and all that."

Lois glanced at Clark like he'd grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. "Sure Kent, I understand." Perry sounded disheartened. "I won't be in front of the top dogs until next Tuesday, let me know by then."

"Clark, I think you and Lois would be a great team. It's a good opportunity for you both. Kent, I want that follow up article on my desk after lunch!"

"You'll have it." Clark assured him. "In about an hour I want you two back in my office. This next assignment is big!" Perry added as he went back to reading the front-page story.

Clark followed Lois back to her desk, where he'd left the follow up article. The two really hadn't spoken a word since leaving Perry's office. "You know how much I hate awkward silences Clark." Lois complained. "So you keep telling me." He retorted.

"Can I see the article?" Lois asked calmly. "Sure." Clark handed it over to her. She read through it fairly quickly. "I don't believe it!" Lois exclaimed as Clark shuddered. "Can't believe what?" She looked up at him approvingly.

"I can't believe that you didn't misspell a single word!" Lois's voice rose slightly. Clark breathed a sigh of relief. The young journalist had been growing ever closer to discovering Clark's secret of late.

"Isn't there anything that you screw up?" Clark wanted to tell her the truth. He had in fact screwed up. Big time. He had been chasing the speeding glowing ball for a few minutes before it disappeared. Somehow Clark hadn't heard the Land/Sea/Air Boeing 7E7 jet come up behind him.

As Clark began to turn back toward Smallville, he'd flown straight into the commercial passenger airliner's right wing, shearing part of the engine's protective plate off in the process.

The pilots' emergency lights blinked on and began beeping telling them that there was a fire in one engine. Clark had immediately blown out the fire with some super breath.

However, the indicator lamps forced the pilots to make an emergency landing at Metropolis International. As the plane slid to a stop, some of the passengers were shaken up.

Clark was certain that a few of the passengers milked their injuries, hoping to file a lawsuit at a later date. The fact was that he'd been careless, and very lucky.

Since losing his father, then Lana and for all practical purposes, Chloe, Clark's concentration had been off, just when he'd needed it most. _Great move, Clark_. He remembered thinking.

"Oh you'd be surprised how I can mess things up." He countered Lois's rhetorical question. Lois put the article down and sat on one corner of her desk, crossing her long shapely legs. Clark tried unsuccessfully to ignore them.

There's no doubt that Lois was an attractive young woman, though to him, annoying at times. "Clark? What do you think that you'll decide about Perry's offer?"

Lois was one for getting straight to the point. It was a quality that Clark most admired about her. She didn't mince words or play games. _Uncomplicated, that's it._

"I'd like to go full time, sure. I don't think that I can juggle taking care of my mom, running the farm, and being on the go all the time." Clark lied.

Of course he could do all that plus more, however he still had to keep up appearances for Lois. Clark's secret identity had already cost the lives of his father and Alicia Baker, and had nearly cost Pete, Lana and Chloe their lives as well on a number of occasions.

Suddenly Lois's eyes began to tear. She looked away in a vain attempt to hide her feelings from Clark. "Damn!" Lois cursed vehemently. "What's wrong Lois?" Clark was caught off guard by the sudden burst of emotion from his long time friend. It unnerved him.

Lois took a breath. "It's just that things … things just suck! I feel I have to somehow make up for the things that Chloe's going through. I was on the phone with her half the night. She kept going on…" Lois choked on the next words as she warily looked around.

"Kept going on about what?" Clark felt a high sense of dread. "Kept going on about you! Tell Clark I need his help. The aliens are attacking! She said. After what's happened to her, I feel I owe her. It's like I have to complete the dream she started. You know, being a top notch reporter."

Clark felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. "Look Lois, what happened to Chloe is nobody's fault." He began, _except probably mine_ he mentally berated himself. "Maybe the doctors just need to change her medication."

"Maybe she's getting the care she needs to at the mental health facility. Maybe the doctors can eventually help her. We can hope."

Lois had let down her guard for a moment. It was a rare occurrence to be sure. She prided herself on her strength of character. Lois pulled Clark close to her.

The stress was getting to her and there was nothing Clark could do about it. "I hate it when I get all wimpy like this!" She sniffled into his nice gray suit jacket.

Lois made a painful point. It _was_ actually his fault that Chloe was in this predicament, even though the team of psychiatrists blamed her condition on Chloe's mother's hereditary mental illness. _Bad genes_, they'd said.

Clark still wasn't one hundred percent convinced of that. "I promise that I'll look into Chloe's condition as soon as possible." He said quietly into Lois's ear.

The scent of her hair invaded his nostrils. It was a particularly good smelling tropical shampoo. He tried to focus his thoughts, but they suddenly clouded over. "Thanks." Lois said tearfully, as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Something gnawed at the back of his highly advanced mind. _Chloe's psychosis…it_ _couldn't be hereditary…it was stress related_. He'd read that in a psychology text book somewhere. Clark was starting to see a dark mental picture.

He bet that he'd find at least one of the team of psychiatrists with ties to LuthorCorp or the Feds. There was probably nothing wrong with Chloe. They could have given her any number of hallucinogens and sedatives.

_It all makes perfect sense_, Clark thought, the Feds wanted Chloe out of the way, and killing her, or dumping her in a faux witness relocation program was not the optimal solution.

Lois finally stopped crying and gently pushed away from Clark. "I'm going out west to visit Chloe and have a word with her doctors!" He stated emphatically. "I appreciate that, Clark."

"Oh! Perry wanted both of us to take this new assignment." Lois remembered reluctantly. "True. Maybe we better take care of that first. It'll give me some time to do research."

"Research? On what?" Lois's mood suddenly lightened. "I don't want to get your hope's up, but I'm not convinced that Chloe's mental issues are genetic." Clark began. "What about her outburst involving the attacking aliens?" Lois queried.

"Unfortunately, that sounds like a symptom of a classic paranoid delusional condition. It could be a manifestation of all the freaks we encountered in Smallville, or something she saw on TV. Either way it can be caused by any number of mind altering drugs, not that I'm an expert or anything." Clark quickly qualified.

He had knowledge on some level involving mind altering drugs administered to Lex by either his late father Lionel, or Helen Brice. It caused Lex to be institutionalized for a time.

Add to that his problems with red, black, and silver kryptonite, which reacted similarly, and he had more than his share of experiences to draw upon. "Where _did_ you get that information?"

Lois's curiosity surfaced. "I … uh… had too much time on my hands at some point, and read a lot of books." Clark flushed. It was mostly true. "How about you Lois? Did you read a lot of books growing up?" Lois shrugged.

"Not really, unless you count _Cosmo_ or any number of military handbooks, and propaganda fluff pieces my father had. What can I say Smallville? I was never a good student." Clark smirked. _I bet you could teach me a thing or two._

"What?" Lois glanced up at him. "Why are you grinning like _Alice__'s Cheshire cat_?" She folded her thin arms. "No reason." Clark deflected. "See? You are familiar with some literary forms."

"Yeah. My mother used to read me all the popular fairy tales from around the world." Lois felt her eyes well up with tears. "I was supposed to be her little princess. Geez!"

"Here come the waterfalls again." She sniffed. "Someone punch my ticket, and let me off of this emotional roller coaster that I've been on!" Lois exclaimed.

"Come on Smallville! Let's get some lattes." Lois urged as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her neatly tailored blue suit jacket. "Remember, Perry only gave us an hour!"

She half dragged Clark to the elevator, which led to the first floor lobby of _the Planet_. The elevator doors hissed shut behind them. "I don't see you as the fairy princess type, Lois." Clark needled.

"Oh? How do you see me?" Lois challenged. "Certainly not the damsel in distress!" Clark grinned broadly. "No, as more of the dragon slaying warrior queen type." He quipped.

"Yeah? Well you are not my prince charming!" Lois jabbed him in the ribs as Clark snickered and the elevator doors opened. They bolted across the busy Metropolis street toward 'Ye Olde Coffee Shoppe.'

Lois led the way again, not waiting for Clark to open the door for her. "It's not nearly as good as the Talon's creations, but it will do in a pinch." Lois commented. While they waited in line, Lois tapped her foot impatiently.

_She is really intense at_ _times_, Clark thought as he peered over her slim shoulder at the coffee cake selection placed atop the counter. He ran over some stray possibilities in his mind:

If Chloe's affliction wasn't hereditary and was caused by some man made combination of drugs the problem was twofold: How could he be sure he was right and what type of drug interaction could be created to 'sober' Chloe up? _The second part of the equation is how? And why_?

Lex, and by extension, LuthorCorp's experiments immediately came to mind. Chloe had steered clear of Lex since the two had argued over Lois's first article, slamming LuthorCorp's environmental record.

It didn't seem to be worth putting Chloe's life in danger for. Lex had threatened to sue the _Daily Planet_ if the article were to be published.

_The Planet's_ power brokers suddenly grew conservative, and in the end the article had gotten into the paper as a watered down version of Lois's original.

The legal wrangling had cost former editor, Pauline Kahn her job. She'd resigned, accepting a position at the _Central City_ _Tribune_ instead. Neither Lois nor Chloe had lost their jobs over the debacle.

Perry White had delivered an impassioned speech to the Board of Directors citing freedom of speech issues, and the fact that the _Daily Planet_ had backed down. Perry made no secret of the fact that he disliked, actually hated Lionel Luthor and by association, Lex.

Perry's maneuver had impressed the CEO, and he promoted the experienced journalist to assistant editor. Though Clark enjoyed seeing Lex pissed off, it didn't seem to be enough of a problem for him to attack Chloe. Something still wasn't right. There was only one way to find out.

"Here!" Lois thrust a fresh steaming latte into Clark's hand. "I would have paid!" Clark protested. "Next time Smallville." Lois finally smiled brightly and Clark instantly relaxed. He was starting to be himself around her, at least his human-like self.

The disaster with Lana had taught him many things. One was to appreciate your friends or lovers while you can, because one day they could be gone. Lois led the way toward the front of the coffee shop.

This time Clark made it a point to open the door for her, using a fraction of his super speed. Though she didn't admit it, Lois's eyes told him that she appreciated the gesture.

Promptly on the hour, Clark and Lois wandered into Perry White's office. "Sit down." Perry ordered, looking up over his bifocals. Clark yanked a chair out for Lois to sit on, scraping the hardwood floor in his haste. Clark reddened at the sound of the high-pitched squealing.

"First off, Kent." Perry's tone of voice was low and steady. "Your report on interviewing the witnesses on the plane, ground, and airport personnel is fine. Nothing showy. No embellishment.

You could punch it up a bit. Let me see more detail." Clark took Perry's criticisms to heart. "There's one story that you missed." Clark's eyes widened and Lois shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Lane picked up on it though."

"Lois snagged an interview with a bystander, who swears he saw a black, cigar shaped object immediately in front of the airliner. Most likely he thought it was some kind of a UFO."

Lois looked at her feet. "Probably just some kid on crack or something. That's not the point, however. I want to see more attention to detail from you both. Lane, as of this minute, you're giving Kent a shared byline.

Starting with this next story, you two are a team. Kent gives us the good follow up. Lane, I haven't found many faults in your stories. Aside from your spelling."

"Everybody on the same page here?" Perry asked sternly. "Thanks Chief." Clark and Lois chorused, exchanging puzzled glances and nodding. "Now, I know that you're not one hundred percent committed to us Kent. We'd love to have you on board.

You're both under qualified for these jobs, but school documents don't really impress me, action does. You two bring intangibles, that some of the other applicants didn't have."

_In other words, we're the best cheap help you could hire_, Lois thought sourly. "How much am I paying you Lane?" Perry seemed to read her mind. "Uh…about 12.50 an hour Chief." Lois answered quickly.

_Which is roughly twice what I was being paid at The Talon, not_ _counting tips of course._ "That much, huh? Kent, will you come on board for this story at 11.00 an hour?" Perry put Clark on the spot. He hadn't considered the money. "Sure Chief. Thanks."

"Great. Negotiations are over. Here's the skinny on the story:" Perry settled back into his squeaky old chair. "I've been dogging this guy for a story for months. Finally, I got him to schedule us an interview this Friday.

Your subject is Marcus Worthington." Perry paused for dramatic effect. Lois and Clark stared at him blankly. "You do know who he is?"

"Um…yeah. Mr. Worthington is one of the twenty wealthiest men in America, and ranks up there in the international community as well." Clark parroted a brief article he'd read in GQ.

Lois reddened. She'd had no idea who this Worthington is. _Why hadn't her father, __Sam Lane_ ever _mentioned him?_ "Good job, Kent. Except that Worthington is more like top ten in America. Anyway I've hooked you two up for the interview at his Northern Arizona ranch. This guy is a real mover and shaker.

Doesn't care for the media too much unless it serves his purposes. If you two could bring me an exclusive story, it will go a long way toward furthering your careers, and be great for the paper. If you two somehow blow it…don't bother coming in on Monday, got it? Kent? Can you handle it?"

"I … uh yes, of course I could." Lois piped up. "I?" Clark glared at Lois. "There's no I in team, Lane. Remember that. Will you commit to this Kent?" Clark flushed.

_It didn't sound too_ _hard. Just what he needed, another confrontation with a wealthy young billionaire_. "Sure Chief. I'm in." Perry actually smiled, which according to Chloe was a rare occurrence indeed. "Now that's what I want to hear Kent."

"The two of you are booked into the Seven Palms Resort, just outside of Lake Havasu City. Worthington's ranch is about fifty miles north-northwest of Kingman, as the crow flies, or in this case, the buzzards. It's about a five-hour drive.

Worthington said he'd send a limo to pick you up. First class all the way. We're giving Lane an expense account. She's the full timer. Lois, just write up Kent's expenses on the report under your account."

The young journalists gawked at him. "What's wrong with you two? Something green under my nose?" Perry joked. "Worthington's ranch is near Vegas too. No, you may not go there at the company's expense.

If you do get up there one day, make sure you check out the Elvis museum though. I know it's a big assignment, but you're in the majors, now kids. I hear that Worthington is pretty approachable. It won't be too bad."

Lois finally got over her initial shock. "Thanks Chief. We appreciate the chance." Perry was only slightly more convinced. "That's better Lane. Let's see some spirit. Compared to that bastard Lex, interviewing Worthington should be a cakewalk."

Clark fidgeted. "Uh…about the sleeping arrangements…" He began as Lois rolled her eyes. "Don't sweat it Kent. I trust you kids will be on your best behavior. Our budget isn't all that big. You and Lois will share a room, double bed, if you insist.

We need to have enough funds to clothe and feed you. We can't pull out all the stops financially, even to impress an internationally known billionaire. Appearances count for everything, hence the clothing budget."

Perry handed Lois a credit card as her eyes lit up. "This time I get dibs on the shower first, Smallville." Lois teased as Clark scowled. "You two will have to work out the details." Perry added. "Lake Havasu is not cheap.

It's the closest big town to Worthington's place. Kingman is nothing more than a dusty old glorified truck stop. I'll send the itinerary to Lane's apartment. You'll get food, drinks, and tip expense allowance. Don't be hitting the resort's mini bar either!"

"Clark doesn't drink." Lois chimed in. "Good. Nasty habit. Hitting the sauce. Actually it's partially thanks to Kent here that I kicked the whiskey monster out of my life." Clark grinned.

"You didn't do anything you didn't want to, Mr. White." He said sincerely. Lois cast him a puzzled glance. "Anyway you two are catching a cab to Metropolis International tomorrow at 8 AM sharp.

Don't be late. Worthington is expecting to hook up with you tomorrow night around 7 PM Pacific time." Perry finished and checked his watch.

"What about flying Clark?" Lois asked. "Huh? What about it?" He asked nervously. "What about your fear of flying? Isn't that what Chloe told me?" Lois pried. "I …uh…guess I got over that." Clark answered.

"Don't worry Smallville, I'll let you hold my hand." Lois taunted. Perry grinned appreciatively. He could see Clark and Lois's rapport improving by the minute.

"You'll be back here at Met International late on Sunday morning, hopefully with a great exclusive interview." Perry was finally done. "Class dismissed. I've got a paper to run!"

Clark and Lois filed out of the office stopping briefly at Lois's desk to check her e mails and voice mail. Clark started drifting toward the exit. "Freeze, Smallville." She ordered after hanging up the phone. "Your day's not done yet."

Clark warily stood nearby. "First you and I are going shopping and then you're taking me to dinner." Clark gaped at his good friend. "Say what?" Lois grabbed her purse and suit jacket.

"Double time soldier. You are not going to accompany me to a fancy resort and a meeting with a young billionaire wearing your usual rags." Lois directed as she led Clark out the swinging doors of _the Planet's_ editorial department.

"I have a suit, Lois." Clark argued. "Listen, flannel king, the suit you bought from Arnie's Roadside Emporium doesn't count. You should know better than to buy anything from a place with a big plastic pig out front wearing an Elvis toupee."

Clark choked back a laugh. "You saw that place, did you?" He joked, taking her shtick in stride. "Actually Lex bought me a suit a few years ago…I almost burned it."

"Exactly my point. We're a team now. I'm talking _Armani_ here." Lois explained as she pressed the elevator button. "I can't afford an …" Clark began before Lois cut him off. "Hear me out Smallville."

They entered the elevator. Lois held up Perry's credit card. "This, my dear, is a P Card. Corporate purchasing at it's finest. P stands for purchasing power. _The Daily Planet_ gave me this."

She held up a small piece of paper resembling a check. "Do ya see all those zeroes?" Clark's eyes lit up. "This is a pay voucher. Part of the perks of being a full timer includes a clothing allowance.

Therefore, I'm buying you an _Armani_ suit and then we're going to buy me a snappy new dress from _Bloominghale'_s, and all that shopping will make me hungry."

"What if I don't take the job at _the Planet_? Do I have to give it back?" Clark asked, immediately regretting his statement. Lois had silenced, and was visibly agitated as they left the elevator and spun through the revolving doors at the building's entrance.

Still silent, Lois hailed a cab. Clark held the car door for her as Lois slid all the way to the other side of the back seat. "_Armani's_ Outlet Store on Fifth Avenue please." She directed the cabbie.

"Clark! What is your problem?" Lois hissed. "What? This is about our assignment isn't it? Do you want me to back out?" A woman once again had confused Clark. "No! I don't want you to back out! When are you going to quit living in the past?

"You have been offered an opportunity to make something of yourself, unless you really want to spend the rest of your life alone on the farm!" Lois's voice rose. Clark gulped. _Lois had hurt his feelings, but was she really right?_

"It's not that simple." Clark defended weakly. "Life is never simple, Clark!" Lois snapped. Lana had said nearly the same thing to him on more than one occasion. "Fine. I'll try it!" Clark acquiesced.

"Good! That's all I ask!" Lois calmed down slightly. "I know what you're thinking." Clark frowned. "I seriously doubt that." He retorted icily. "You're thinking that we're about to take on a gravy assignment with perks and all, while Chloe is suffering."

"She would never back down! We're going to do this for her! She would tell us to go for it! If they sent me into the street to interview freaks, weirdoes, murderers, and perverts, I'd still do it. It's no different. Chloe saw potential in me. It's time that you started to believe in me and yourself."

"Listen Clark. Think of the suit as your uniform. You played football, right? This is just another form of a game. We'll go out west, snag the interview, maybe have a few laughs along the way, and come home."

Lois reasoned as Clark opened the door to _Armani's Outlet_ for her. "If you still don't want to commit…" Lois choked on the word. "I'll get off your back." Clark couldn't fault that way of looking at it.

"Deal." He forced a smile, which seemed to soften Lois's mood. Clark tried on several expensive suits, modeling them for Lois. At least two young ladies stopped by to check him out as well. Naturally Clark was oblivious to them.

Finally Clark settled on a nice charcoal gray pinstripe suit, and Lois was impressed. "You look almost handsome in that one. We'll take it." Lois handed the cashier the P Card. Clark looked around nervously. "Relax Smallville. It's paid for, and I got it on sale." Lois flashed a bright grin.

Next stop was _Bloominghale'_s. Lois tried on about a dozen fancy dresses and settled on two. She asked Clark's opinion on which to choose. Clark gulped. Lois's first number was an elegant black strapless dress, knee high cut, that hugged her figure.

Lois was indeed a very attractive woman. Clark had forgotten all about Lana for a few moments. Her second choice was a fire engine red short hemmed mini dress.

The sales lady had pulled Lois's long brown hair up into a bun, leaving only two strands of hair dangling near her ears. Again Clark was speechless. _How had he missed her?_

He shook his head, lost in thought. _It_ _would never work._ "What? You don't like the red one?" Lois interrupted his thoughts. "Um…no, I mean yes. It's great." Clark flushed and faltered. Lois nearly giggled.

"You are no help at all, Smallville. I think we'll take the black one. The red one isn't really appropriate for our meetings." The sales lady nodded and wrote up the purchase. "Oh my gosh! I need shoes for it!" Lois exclaimed.

Clark stifled a groan. "Ah! Here we go. Size Eight. Black pumps." Lois grabbed a pair of shoes in a matter of seconds and tried them on. "We'll take these as well."

A few minutes later they were on their way to dinner. "Mission accomplished." Lois smiled broadly, finally melting Clark's heart. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Lois smirked.

"No. No it wasn't." Clark agreed. "I'm sorry for being such a number one bitch today, Clark." Lois apologized, freaking Clark out completely. "No. You weren't that bad. I think you're right. I have to stop living in the past."

Lois held back some tears again. She played it off. "Geez, what's my problem? Maybe I'm just hungry." "I'll think about staying with _the Planet_ Lois, I really will. I'd have to discuss it with my mom of course." Clark said tiredly. "That's all I ask. Consider all the options."

Lois yawned and rested her head on Clark's chest in the cab ride out to the restaurant. Clark felt something changing at that moment. _Could Lois be the one? It seemed highly unlikely. _

_His new temporary partner could fill the void left in his heart by losing his dad, his friendship with Lex, his loss of Chloe's support, and finally, losing Lana. That was a lot to ask of her, he knew. It wasn't time for_ _that yet._ Clark had something to prove to himself first.

The cab screeched to a halt, waking Lois, and disrupting his train of thought. "What the hell?" Lois was really crabby. Clark made a mental note to be cautious when waking her in the future. The traffic had suddenly become grid locked.

Lois had already called ahead with her cell phone for dinner reservations at _Chez Beaumond,_ a moderately priced restaurant in the bustling French Quarter of Metropolis. They were still seven or eight blocks away.

"Come on Smallville, we'll have to hoof it. I can't see paying the cabbie to sit on our keesters." Lois urged, as she paid the cab fare, remembering to write it down on her _Planet_ Expense Report.

Clark stepped out into traffic, quickly opening the door for Lois and guiding her safely to the curb. "Wonder what caused the traffic snarl?" Clark asked.

"Who knows? You'd think that fairly late on a Thursday night, the traffic would be minimal." Lois answered. Clark didn't seem convinced. "What's up Smallville? Is your _Spider Sense_ tingling or what?" Clark flashed her a lopsided grin.

"Maybe we should check it out…on the way to the restaurant of course." He suggested. Lois caught something in his statement._ Was __Clark_ flirting with her? It seemed unlikely. It was probably just his natural farm boy charm showing through. Not that there was anything wrong with that…"

Twenty five hundred miles away a team of scientists scurry about a dimly lit laboratory. "Okay team, report." A pleasant, serious young man directed. "I'm sorry boss. The spider camera went rogue on us and fouled up the traffic signals on the east side of Metropolis, Kansas." A smartly dressed brown haired female lab technician explained.

"I see. Shake it off, team. Carla, what caused the S-31 to go haywire?" "It's a bug in the software program, Mr. W., Trish and I are working on a patch. For now, we shut down the S-31. Renee said she saw the electromagnetic readings go off the chart just before the traffic signals grid locked."

Marcus Worthington nodded. "Let me know when you've gotten it cleared up." The billionaire entrepreneur stated calmly. _Field tests were always risky_, _though we always manage to learn a lot,_ he considered. "Marla, where's the S-31 now?" The young red haired technician's fingers sped across the keyboard.

"We have her hidden in a large row of hedges, about 30 meters from the intersection of Melville and Fifteenth, near the Metropolis French Quarter." Marla responded within moments.

"At least she'll be safe there for a while, since its already past sunset in the Midwest." Marcus nodded. "As soon as she's clear, light her up. Engage stealth mode. Bring her back here." Marla keyed the coordinates in. "Oui" She joked. "She's on standby."

This seemed to satisfy her boss. "Trish?" He turned his attentions to the Tech Ops Assistant Manager. The highly intelligent thirty something blonde was ready for instructions. "Yeah boss?"

Marcus waved her away from the console, and the two of them walked slowly toward the high-speed hydraulic lift elevator. "You want to know what happened in the skies above Smallville yesterday." Trish proactively began.

"Exactly." Marcus placed his hands behind his back.

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Advanced

Beyond Smallville: Advanced

Beyond Smallville: _Advanced_  
Chapter 2.0

Lois and Clark headed towards the Chez Beaumond. A moment later, Superman heard an unusual beeping sound. He was surprised that his super sensitive hearing was able to pick out one specific sound amidst the myriad of big city noises. He forced himself to concentrate, blocking out the background elements.

One noise he wasn't able to block out was Lois's excited and highly charged voice. She was rambling on, drifting from one subject to another. Her random emotional displays had been wreaking havoc with Clark's concentration.

Superman finally pinpointed the sound. It was coming from behind a row of thick hedges nearby. "...so I think, in fact, that I know that Lex killed his father, Lionel." Lois finally concluded.

Clark barely caught her last statement. She'd paused to take a breath, and her silence had attracted him. "Yeah, me too." He added. "It's horrible. I mean how can a son kill his father?"

Lois had been wondering if Clark was paying attention. His response was satisfactory enough for her at the moment. "We all knew that Lex was bad news...but this goes beyond..."

Lois began to slow her speech, noting that Clark seemed distracted. She continued on. "Anyway, Jimmy and I saw the video disc from the camera footage. There's no question that Lex shoved Lionel out the window."

They reached the restaurant's front doors. "That's why some broad nearly turned us into human popsicles, and that's why the Feds, and Lex's goons have been after us. We need to be careful, Clark."

Superman glanced back towards the beeping sound again, as he automatically opened the door for Lois. He would excuse himself for a minute once they'd gotten settled at the table. Clark would then use his hyper speed to check it out and return.

"Two Please!" Lois said as she waved at the concierge. A pleasant young man guided them to a table near the window, overlooking the Metropolis French Quarter, and its row of diners and fine restaurants. Clark held the chair for Lois as she seated herself.

Lois folded her skirt underneath her long tan legs, stacking their purchases on the floor beneath the table. She noted Clark's attentive courtesy. _A girl could get used to this_, she mentally praised him. "Okay, Smallville, spill it!" Lois directed.

"What?" Clark flashed her his most 'innocent' smile. They placed their preliminary drink orders. "You've been distracted all evening." Lois accused abruptly. _This must've driven Lana nuts_, she mused. "I'm sorry, Lois." Clark defended weakly.

"I guess it's just that this is a big decision...you know...with the Daily Planet and all." He tried to downplay his recent actions.  
"Clark..." Lois began, quickly making eye contact with him, and taking his hand in hers. Immediately, the young superhero's eyes began to heat up.

_I haven't felt like this since Lana_...he thought, simultaneously forcing his eyes to cool down. _Lois was indeed attractive..._

"Clark, It's just me!" Lois lowered her voice until it was just above a whisper. "I don't want to put any more pressure on you, but..." she continued to hold his hand.

_This is almost like a date_, Clark observed, momentarily stunned. "Smallville, I need you..." Lois began. "I...uh...need you to help me out." She corrected. "We're a great team! Every _Nancy Drew _needs her _Hardy Boy_. It'll be fun. You'll see."

"Lois and Clark at the Daily Planet! It's just like Butch Cassidy and Sundance, Bonnie and Clyde, or whatever." She continued enthusiastically. Superman noted that she'd said 'Lois and Clark', not 'Clark and Lois'. He hid a smirk, caught completely off guard by her.

"Yeah, but most of those teams ended in disaster." Clark jabbed. "Aw! Don't be so negative!" Lois countered. "Think of it this way, every superhero needs her sidekick." _Oops! Great one, Lois_. She berated herself. _Open mouth, insert foot! Maybe I should just shut up!_

"I never really pictured myself as a sidekick, Lois." Clark wasn't offended by her comment. Yet, he still wanted to let her stew. What truly bothered him was that he felt like this new partnership with Lois was like cheating on Chloe.

"Uh...look, the food's here!" Lois announced. _Just in time, too_! She thought, placing her napkin in her lap. Clark found her gaffe amusing, but there was some truth in her off the wall remarks. It was time for him to make some changes in his life.

He suddenly couldn't picture himself without Lois in his life. _Disturbing_! Clark shook his head. The couple began to dig into their meal. _Time to investigate_, Superman decided. "Lois, would you excuse me for a moment?" He asked politely.

"Sure Clark! When nature calls, we listen!" She joked, and began to amuse herself by reading the after dinner drinks menu. _Clark's nice, but a bit odd_. She mentally criticized. As her mind wandered, Lois began rehashing her relationship with Clark.

Overall, she liked him, yet there was more to him than meets the eye, she observed. _Chloe won't talk and neither will Kara. Since that first day when I met him stark naked and down with amnesia, things have gotten progressively more bizarre_, Lois considered.

Clark zipped out the back door and circled around to the front, using his blinding speed. He quickly located the strange beeping object. It was hidden from view, behind a large thick row of greenish brown hedges. Superman stepped into the bushes, bending low to inspect the creation.

_This is the thing that I was chasing, or it was chasing me, yesterday prior to the jet incident_, Clark guessed. It was spherical, silver, roughly about the size of a basketball, and decidedly out of place in the bushes across from Metropolis Central Park.

A black, transparent section of it, contained a blinking red light. _A camera_? "Terrific!" Clark grumbled. He reached down and picked it up, locating two partially opened panels near the presumed bottom of the device.

Clark used his x-ray vision to peer inside. "Hmmm!" Circuits, microchips, electronic connectors, common wires, and a unique looking propulsion system, the likes of which he'd never seen before. He mentally recorded all of the internal systems.

_It's definitely man made_, Clark thought thankfully. No indication of Kryptonian influence. He spotted a brand name emblazoned between and below the partially open hatches. "WCO", _There's a clue_, he observed.

An elderly woman happened to walk by, just then, and she gave Clark a dirty look. Given that he was loitering in the bushes, she continued on, glancing back with disgust. After she'd passed, Clark zipped into hyper speed, carrying the globe like a football.

He sped to Smallville, choosing to hide the silvery object in his barn loft for further study. He would return the device to its rightful owners, of course, as soon as he'd finished examining it. Superman hauled back to the restaurant.

Lois was still lost in thought, just finishing her meal, and perusing the dessert menu. "Everything come out all right?" She quipped, sipping on a fresh margarita. "Huh?" Clark glanced at her blankly. She sighed, not surprised that he hadn't picked up on her playful comment. _This is going to be a long weekend_, she thought sourly.

Meanwhile, across the country at WorthingtonCo Research and Development, Trish was in a panic. "Where's Marcus?" She demanded of her subordinates. The Lead Technician was met only with shrugs and blank stares.

"The S-31 has been found and moved!" Her risen voice belied the sense of urgency that she was looking for. A couple of her subordinates gasped. "Did you try his cell phone?"

Just then, Marcus walked into the Main Ops room. His complexion was ashen. "What's up, boss?" Melanie, the Server Link technician asked worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Marcus sat contemplatively in his plush office chair at the Ops central control work station. "Perhaps I have, Melanie." He replied vacantly. "Trish, run the feed from the S-31 before it went haywire."

She complied, setting the video feed up on the multi-screened monitors surrounding them placed on the central Ops forward wall. They all watched the three minute video stream.

"That looks like a guy in bluejeans and a white dress shirt...flying?" Rahima observed. "I thought it was just my eyes." Meaghan remarked. "Nope. We clearly have stumbled across something unusual here." Marcus added. "Now there's an understatement." Trish said, gulping. Marc folded his hands calmly in his lap.

"Where is the S-31 now?" He asked warily. "It just took flight...or was taken a few moments ago." Trish responded, realizing the full magnitude of the situation. Carla called up the location by GPS on the view screen.

"It's now about seventeen miles from Metropolis, in a rural area called Smallville. All systems read stand by. The S-31 seems virtually undamaged. We should be able to bring her home. Her guidance system probably got scrambled when she nearly contacted...the flying guy." Melanie said.

Marcus considered his options silently. "No. Another flight would be too risky. We dare not let the S-31's technology find it's way into the wrong hands. Zara and I will head out to Smallville and pick it up." Trish objected: "We can do that for you, boss." Marc shook his head, and clenched his square jaw.

"No. I want to investigate our airborne phantom as well." Marc countered. "It's too dangerous." Rahima objected. Headstrong and determined, Marc would not be swayed. "I may have to make whoever has the S-31 an offer to buy his or her silence." Trish sighed. "I still advise against it."

"Duly noted." Marc smiled as he spoke. "Thanks Trish. Zara and I can take care of ourselves." Trish knew that she wouldn't win this argument. "Okay, but here's the latest intel." She called up another program and displayed it on the view screen. "WayneCo Industries, Queen Industries, and LuthorCorp all have vested interests in or around Metropolis." That caught Marc's attention.

"Into the viper's nest, eh?" He commented, directing his remarks at LuthorCorp. "WayneCo and Queen Industries are reputable businesses and frequent rivals. LuthorCorp, on the other hand, stinks to high heaven."

"Sir, remember you promised to meet with the reporters from the _Daily Planet _tomorrow." Meaghan reminded him. "Yes. Thanks Meaghan, but rescuing the S-31 takes priority. Send Symone over to keep them busy until Zara and I return. Schedule a tour of the facilities for them as well."

"Our adventure may run long. Maggie, keep an eye on them." Marc directed. "They can see everything within Level 1 Security clearance." The chief of security nodded confidently. "I'll watch them like a hawk, sir."

"I'll get in touch with Zara." He instructed. "It will be wheels up within the hour." Trish gave him a mock salute. "We'll keep monitoring the S-31 in case there's any change in status or location."

Marc smiled broadly. "I'd expect nothing less, Trish, thank you." - end 2.0

Beyond Smallville: Advanced

Much to Clark's objection, Lois paid their dinner bill with the Daily Planet P Card. "Really Smallville, we're on the job, technically. It's not as if we were on a date or something." Lois playfully argued. "Yeah, I know. It still didn't seem right." Clark acquiesced. "This is how big business is done." She explained. "Back on the farm, Dad and I would simply do business with a handshake."

"As romantic a notion that is, we're now officially part of the corporate bureaucracy." Lois patiently added. "You are going to commit to the Daily Planet aren't you?" Clark sighed. "Yes, Lois. It still ought to be Chloe who's elevated to Cub Reporter status." Lois agreed. "I know, but that's the path she chose. By hacking into the government database, Chloe sacrificed her career."

"You know that you would've done the same thing." Clark pointed out. "Yes I would." Lois smiled. "The facts are that I need to keep my job. I'm not going back to the Talon slinging coffee, or go crawling on my hands and knees to the General, and beg for a plush government office job."

"Actually, the General would have probably stuck me on some base somewhere, cooking up K-Rations and cleaning latrines!" Lois laughed. "Not me, Smallville. I need to be out in the world, getting my hands dirty…" Clark couldn't resist. "…Sticking your nose in other people's business."

"Exactly, Clark." Lois took his barb in stride. Clark held the door open for her and tried to hail a cab. Naturally, cabbie after cabbie zipped past. Lois stepped to the edge of the curb, and rolled up her skirt to a much higher level. Clark rolled his eyes. To her dismay, the cabbies still didn't stop.

Clark whistled loudly as Lois winced. Two cabs screeched to a halt. "Geez, Smallville, Are you trying to make me deaf?" She whined. "The cabs stopped, didn't they?" Clark defended. He opened the door to the nearest one. "Daily Planet, please." Clark directed the driver.

This time Lois made it a point to sit much closer to Clark, literally half in his lap. She quietly leaned on his shoulder. Clark's eyes began to heat up again, and he forced them to cool. "Tired, eh?" Superman cautiously put his arm around her shoulder, fearing that she'd protest. She didn't.

"I guess that I'm just a bit out of shape, with the new job and all." Lois admitted. "So, tomorrow we meet with this Worthington guy." Clark nodded. "It ought to be interesting." Lois disagreed. "I don't know, Clark. One billionaire is just like another." She aimed the criticism at her ex boyfriend, Oliver.

Shortly they pulled up at the newspaper's parking lot. Lois paid the cab fare, and quickly jotted it down on her expense report. Clark walked Lois to her car. "Well, hop in, Smallville." She urged. "Hey, how'd you get to work today anyway?" Clark gulped. Being nervous about the interview with Perry, he'd completely forgotten to bring his truck. "Oh, Kara gave me a ride." Clark lied.

"Okay. Where is the youngest Kent?" Lois grilled. "Uh, I think she borrowed the truck to head up to Comet Creek Beach." Clark truly hated lying to Lois who was skeptical. "Hmmm, I think we ought to combine our efforts for tomorrow to save time." She began with a twinkle in her eye. "Let's stop off at the Talon first."

"First?" Clark echoed. "Yeah, Clark, I'll pack and drive you back to the farm. We can leave for the airport together from there. I get dibs on the shower." Lois nearly giggled an unusual sound to Clark. That would make things a bit more complicated, he mused. I still have to check on the silver globe.

End


	6. Chapter 6: First Mission

**Beyond Smallville**: _First Mission_

Lois hurriedly packed some clothes, including a new bikini, which held Clark's interest as he waited for her to finish. The young superhero had been amusing himself by Googling the net, searching for any further info on Marcus Worthington.

"Let's go Smallville, wheels up in five!" Lois urged as Clark grimaced. "Must you quote Oliver slash Green Arrow?" He protested. "Aw! Don't whine, Clarkie." Lois purposely pinched his cheek because she knew that it would annoy him. Superman sighed as he held the door open for her.

By the time they reached Clark's farm, it was close to midnight. Lois yawned and said: "I'm beat Clark. I think I'll turn in. Remember up and at 'em by 7 am per Perry White. Do you have to _slap_ the hogs, milk the cows, and feed the chickens before we go?" She teased.

Clark grinned thinly. "Don't worry, I'll be ready. Goodnight Lois." She waved and walked upstairs right into his bedroom, closing the door behind her. _Couch city, eh_? He mentally groused. _It's_ _just as well_, he thought, quickly zipping out to the barn to check on the mysterious globe.

It sat right where he'd left it. He noted a slight buzzing sound that only his superior hearing could've heard. The object, whatever it was, seemed to still be operational. It yielded no new clues. _I guess I'll just have to leave it be for now_, Clark decided, covering it with an old tarp.

The next morning, Lois and Clark headed out to Metropolis International Airport, and their flight wound up sitting on the tarmac. "Typical!" Lois grumbled. "Did you ever notice that the initials for the airport are MIA, as in my flight is missing in action?" She cynically quipped.

Clark laughed, again considering a possible future relationship involvement with his young partner. _She is certainly something_, he mentally praised. Lois seemed to pick up on his attitude. "Why are you so cheerful, Smallville?" She asked skeptically. "I don't know…well rested I guess."

"Good for you." Lois playfully griped. "I had dreams about some kind of flying guy with a red cape again. It must have been that apple martini last night. Either way I spent more time tossing and turning than sleeping." Clark chuckled. "You were probably just worried about the interview."

"I hate that you know me so well." Lois gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Anyway, I'll do most of the talking to Marcus Moneybags, and you take notes and check his body language. Every billionaire that I've ever met always has a secondary agenda."

"Why did Worthington suddenly decide to open up? He hadn't granted anyone an interview in years?" Lois wondered out loud. "Maybe some kind of public relations stunt or he's hyping some new pet project?" Clark guessed. Lois smiled. "Very good, Smallville. We'll make a reporter of you yet." She gave him a backhanded compliment. Finally their flight took off, two hours late.

Lois snoozed peacefully on the three hour flight to Arizona. Once they landed, the cub reporters began their first _Daily Planet_ mission together. A Worthington Co limo picked them up at Phoenix's Sky Harbor International Airport. Their luggage had been sent ahead to Red Cliff Resort along Lake Havasu. "Wow Smallville, check out the digs!" Lois watched out the window.

The resort was lined with decorative cacti, some flowering, and some reaching skyward for many feet. Guests on horseback dotted the main road leading to the resort hotel. Dozens of young people swam, rode jet skis, and sunbathed along the large man made beach.

Lake Havasu had been created specifically as an entertainment facility, saddled with the secondary responsibility of gathering an emergency water supply for the parched, barren desert surrounding it. Lois rolled down the limo window, and the hot desert air swept in at her.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." She smiled brightly, shading her eyes from the sun, as it hung high in the cloudless blue sky. At midday the temperature had reached 115 degrees. "Hey but it's a dry heat." Lois quipped as Clark rolled his eyes. He was working on a new plan.

Lois and Clark checked in at the Red Cliff office. "Yes, we've received word of your arrival from Mr. Worthington." The tall middle-aged desk clerk confirmed their reservations. "We have you booked into a waterside condo." Lois checked her itinerary. "I thought we'd simply booked a room."

"Yes, however a representative from Worthington Co, a Miss Symone Cartier, insisted on an upgrade per Mr. Worthington's Office of Public Relations. They're picking up the extended cost."

"Wow! This guy doesn't fool around." Lois remarked as Clark silently agreed. "Thank you." He politely accepted the high tech key card for the condo. The clerk handed them a map. "You're in Unit 4 Southwest. Your bags have just arrived, and will be waiting for you."

Lois tried to tip the desk clerk from her P Card, but he shook his head, stating that Mr. Worthington had also covered any gratuities, excluding a bar tab. "Okay. Thanks." Lois started for the office door with Clark at her heel. "I don't know about you, Smallville, but I'm parched."

"Let's check out the facility before we head for the condo." Clark suggested. A single red-haired, bikini clad young woman watched their every move like a hawk. She grabbed her beach towel and followed Lois and Clark at a short distance. "I'm roasting, Clark. Maybe we should change."

"Okay." He agreed and Lois checked the map and followed the directions to the beachside condo. "Here it is." She shaded her eyes and pointed to a good-sized rose colored condo building with Native American Indian hand painted designs along its entire façade.

"Snazzy." Lois praised. Their shadow girl kept watch on them from the other side of the condo row. Lois and Clark headed up the cool wooden walkway toward the condo. "Can you believe this?" Lois asked. "There's a beachside bar right across from our condo. This is top shelf."

"Yeah, it seems too good to be true." Clark commented drily. "You think that Worthington is trying to soften us up?" Lois wondered as she slipped the keycard into its lock. The device beeped and she opened the door. Clark followed her in. "That would be my guess."

Lois whistled. "Nice! There's a kitchenette, not that I'd be doing any cooking." She commented as Clark smirked. "Uh oh! Smallville, there's only one bed, though it's a double bed." She made it a point to taunt Clark. "That's okay Lois, we'll flip for it." He deadpanned.

Lois sighed. _Lance Romance he was not_. She thought sourly. "I'll hit the shower first." She offered. "Want me to scrub your back?" Clark returned the tease. Lois laughed. "Nice try, Clark!" He sat down comfortably on the living room sofa bed. Lois unpacked her luggage.

Clark received a text message from Oliver. It read: Found Chloe, can't release her. Plan B. As soon as Lois got ready for the shower, he yelled through the bathroom doorway: "Lois, I'm going to try and scare up some food, and look for a gift shop!" His super hearing heard Lois's clothes drop to the floor. "Swell, Clark!" She retorted. "After this I'm heading for the bar and the beach!"

He locked up the condo and sped to a secluded part of the lower half of Red Cliff Mountain. The girl observing them was able to follow Clark's run to a certain point, before losing sight of him completely. "That was interesting." She murmured as she sat on the corner stool of the beachside bar.

Clark called Oliver's cell. "Boy Scout. Can you talk?" He asked. "Green Arrow, for a few minutes before my next meeting. Scout, we were unable to secure Oracle. The Feds traded her to a company in Nevada called Candle Brook Outpatient Services. Guess what? Surprise, surprise, Candle Brook is partnered with LuthorCorp."

Clark nearly spat. "I'm going up there. What's the location?" Oliver was silent, back in Star City, as he waited for another executive to pass him by. "Texting it now. Need backup?" Clark read the last known address of Candle Brook. "No, I'll try and get her out the front door, if not she's coming with me regardless." Clark replied. Oliver grinned.

"That sounds slightly illegal. Scout, we're a bad influence on you." Oliver quipped. "My guess is that Candle Brook is another 33.1 facility. I'll have a look around." Clark added. "I'm on assignment from the Daily Planet." Oliver's eyes widened. "Really? Lo' with you?"

"Affirmative." Clark tried to sound more official than usual. "We need a code name for her." Oliver said. "How about Parrot?" Dinah Lance joked. She'd been next to Oliver, disguised as his secretary. "Funny!" Oliver remarked. "The rules don't apply, here." Clark said with conviction.

"Now that's what I like to hear, Boy Scout." Oliver praised. "Operation 'Free Oracle', will be fully funded by Queen Industries", he told Clark. "Try not to do too much damage to the place. I mean why should you have all the fun?" Oliver said, sarcastically. "If it is 33.1 we'll be coming in with guns blazing as soon as you've secured Oracle."

"Got it. I'll let you know." Boy Scout out. Clark flipped off the phone, and zipped back into the condo. Lois was still in the shower. He heard the water running. Clark checked Lois's Raspberry for an exact location of the Candle Brook facility. He then sped off.

Their shadow girl watched intensely as Clark shot off into the desert. "Recording." She said as she saw Clark disappear into the distance. "Security risk high." She muttered. A few minutes later, Superman showed up at the Candle Brook's front desk.

"Can I speak with Chloe Sullivan?" He asked politely. The receptionist glanced up from her Cosmo Magazine. "Are you a relative?" She responded automatically. "No, just a friend." Clark replied hopefully. The desk jockey played around with her computer screen for a moment.

"I'm sorry, there's no such person registered here." The clerk informed him. "Are you sure? She would be a recent transfer." Clark tried to be charming with little effect. "No, I'm sorry sir." She gazed past him towards the door. "Thank you." He pretended to give up, and examine the room's art work, walking slowly in the direction of the exit.

Immediately, thinking Clark was out of earshot, the clerk called a number. "Front desk. Some guy was just here looking for Transfer 211. I didn't get his name." She reported to her supervisor. Of course, Clark heard her, and listened to the reply on the other end of the line.

"Maybe we should transfer 211 to lower level 5 B just to be safe. E Mail the order." The male voice at the other end of the conversation said. "Will do, boss." The receptionist confirmed. Clark opened the door to the outdoors and then zipped into hyper speed to glance at the secretary's screen.

She felt a stiff breeze as Superman passed her and headed to where they were currently holding Chloe. It was a generic looking whitewashed corridor which led to cells about the size of a single room occupancy hotel room. Chloe reclined on a couch. He thought she looked different.

Chloe's blonde hair was long and straggly, her face was slightly gaunt, and she'd lost some weight. Clark ripped open the cell door, and stepped in. "Time to go, Chloe!" He directed as alarms went off all over the area. "Oh Clark! Thank God!" Chloe wanted to embrace him, but didn't seem to have enough strength. She limped a few feet in his direction. He picked her up.

"Clark express to the rescue!" She joked. He carried her at half speed through the winding nondescript corridors. The other cells were populated by 'patients' as well. "I'm sorry I took so long to get here. Oliver was trying to go through the proper channels. This is a Level 33.1 facility?"

"Yes." Chloe answered weakly. "Oliver and the boys will want to tear it up." She added. They were suddenly surrounded by guards. They would have been no challenge to Clark to knock over. He readied his path. "I got it, Clark!" Chloe said angrily. She slapped one hand against the wall.

A sizeable bolt of electricity zigzagged along the wall starting minor electrical fires in the wall, and the bolt continued on to the floor, instantly shocking the guards with a moderate electrical charge. They would be all right, other than some low level burns on their feet and hands from the guns and nightsticks that they were holding.

"Whoa!" Clark gaped. "I take it we have something to discuss." Chloe nodded, though the efforts nearly made her lose consciousness. Clark made a quick right turn, literally tearing through the walls of the building. Daylight forced Chloe to close her eyes. "Not much for subtlety." She joked.

"Where are we off to?" Chloe asked, though her voice was hoarse. "Arizona." Clark said simply, as he dashed towards the border past Las Vegas, Lake Mead, and the Hoover Dam.


	7. Chapter 7: Symone

Here's the 2nd part of Chapter 6:

Chloe was breathing heavily as Clark sped through the canyons of the desert southwest. He spotted a leftover snow patch high atop a mountain peak in the Rockies. Superman slowed to a normal pace, as Chloe's head bounced limply against his chest. "Hey, Chlo' stay with me here."

Clark awakened the exhausted girl. "You're not the only one with something new to show off." He teased as he brushed Chloe's frazzled hair from her eyes. She forced a grin. "Observe!" Clark said as he leapt skyward, clumsily soaring toward the snowcapped mountain.

Superman landed in the center of the cool clear ridge within the snow pack. "Nice, Clark!" Chloe praised. "At least you've been practicing." Clark put her down and she wobbly stood next to him. Chloe reached for a handful of fresh clean snow and wiped her forehead with it.

"That's better." Chloe leaned against Kal's shoulder. "What're you doing out west again?" She probed. "Lois and I are working on a story for the Daily Planet." He replied, adding: "You don't mind, do you?" Chloe shrugged. "I think you'll do great. I'm just surprised Lois talked you into it."

"We felt like we were robbing you of your dream job. I mean Lois was really depressed about you. I certainly missed all of our adventures." Clark held Chloe up. She put her hand on his chest. "I had a lot of time to think about everything while they were poking and prodding me at 33.1"

"Clark, we can't let LuthorCorp succeed in building an army of meteor powered mutants." Chloe began, taking a deep breath of the clean fresh air. "I've decided to join Oliver and the crew full time. He'll fund our Isis Foundation as well, since Lana has effectively deserted us."

"If that's your choice." Clark said noncommittally. "Yes it is, Clark." Chloe confirmed. "Okay, I'll tell Lois that I'll quit the Planet. Our mission is much more important than a journalism job." Superman offered. "Well, why? That's the perfect place for you and my well meaning cousin to be. Think about it. You have access to the Planet's database. I'll crack the encryptions for you."

"You really don't mind that Lois and I are stealing your glory?" Clark asked worriedly. "No. Seriously Clark, there's a whole world out there to explore. I'll help the meteor freak community, and stay close to home. I also made another choice. I want to settle down and live my life normally."

"Normality is overrated." Clark teased his good friend. "I realize that, now." Chloe chuckled. "Isn't that ironic? I always wanted to be super powered, and you always wanted to be normal, whatever that means." Clark held her close. "We'll be two different people." He added.

"Can you just see it?" Chloe smiled brightly, though her eyelids were half closed. "Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter by day, and super hero by night?" Superman nodded. "It will be tough. Yet Oliver's doing it, and without any special supernatural abilities."

"Chloe Sullivan, champion of the oppressed, and high voltage meteor freak." She made light of her own situation. "Ready to go?" Clark offered. "Remember, Lois and I are still on assignment for the Planet. Do you want me to hyper speed you home?" Chloe shook her head.  
"No, let's get you back to Arizona. If I know my cousin, Lois is probably knocking on every surfer dude's door looking for you." Clark picked her up, and Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Are you sure you can control this whole flying thing?" She asked warily.

Clark smirked. "If Kara could do it…" He launched himself off the mountaintop ravine and soared over the edge and sloped downward barely a few dozen feet above the green foliage, cacti and sagebrush. Superman flew much slower than Kara unsure of how a conscious Chloe would react.

Nearer to the mountain range base, sparsely populated ranch homes began to crop up. Clark stopped in midair with a jaw rattling jolt and sank softly into the desert sand. "Whoa! What a rush!" Chloe said as she caught her breath. "I still have to work the bugs out of my landings." Kal admitted.

"Not bad for a flight novice." Chloe praised, already in good spirits. "On to Lake Havasu then?" Clark nodded. "How're we going to explain your appearance to Lois?" Chloe readied herself, lost in thought as Clark hit hyper speed and dashed across the Northern Arizona Desert.

"We could say that Oliver dropped me off?" Chloe suggested as they neared the resort area. "I guess." Clark said hesitantly. "You're not too keen on lying to Lois, are you?" As usual, Chloe's observations had hit their mark. "True." Clark admitted. "It seemed easier lying to Lana."

Chloe beamed. "Interesting." Superman shrugged as they walked through the front entrance to the resort village. "I'll call Oliver, fill him in on our jailbreak, and have him back up our story in case Lois calls him." Chloe added. "Then, I'm taking a long cool shower, and a long nap."

"We still need to cover your new abilities." He reminded her. "Later, Clark, I've no intention of going anywhere, any time soon." Clark guided her toward the condo rental section. "How'd you acquire these new powers?" Chloe sighed. "I guess we'd better deal with that first. I'll spare you the gory details, but our pal BRAINIAC wired me up."

"After I recovered from the tin can's power hook up, I landed in a secret government facility you've likely heard of, Area 51. It doesn't officially exist anywhere. Yet there I was in lovely deserted Nevada, home of the first atom bomb experiments."

"The Feds kept me locked up somewhere below the surface. Before I knew it, some official Gov Types walked me to a helicopter, blindfolded, I might add. The chopper went up and came down in a matter of moments. One of the Feds jabbed me with a knockout sedative."

"When I awoke, I was in my new digs, where you found me. They were testing me all the time. I didn't find out it was a 33.1 facility until yesterday. The electro-girl power amp up was partially due to BRAINIAC and also due to the Luthorcorp electrolyses treatment."

Clark shook his head. "I'm sorry, Chloe." She dismissed him with a wave. "Don't be. Now I have a meteor freak ability that I can use for defense. I won't be led like a lamb to slaughter anymore." Clark spied Lois gazing out into the lake, presumably looking for him. He'd been gone about a half hour total.

Clark handed Chloe his phone, and she left a coded message for Oliver, before returning it. "What was he calling me? Oracle?" She asked Clark. "Yes. I didn't get to pick my own cute nickname either." He quipped. "An oracle is…" Chloe finished for him: "A source of wisdom."  
"I guess that'll do." Chloe grinned smugly as Clark rolled his eyes. "I guess we should get this over with." He led Chloe to Lois who was still craning her neck, looking over the beach. "Hey Lois! Guess who I found?" Clark waved, and flashed his most innocent farm boy smile at her.

Lois gaped at them over her new sunglasses. "Chlo!" The young reporter nearly fell out of her beach chair getting up. "I like the new look." Lois teased her cousin. "It says 'early 90's grunge girl." Chloe and Lois hugged as Clark sported a lopsided grin. "How?" Lois asked as she unclenched.

"One word…Oliver!" Chloe despised lying to Lois, but it was a hard habit to break. "I see. The green bean comes through!" Lois snickered. "He hasn't totally outgrown his usefulness." Clark stood by, much more relaxed, now that Chloe was safe.

The redhead was still following the scene, this time, from a safe distance in the water. "Added: One more target to observe, interacts with Lane and Kent." She murmured. "Identification, Sullivan Chloe. Status, fugitive. Contact not recommended."

"So, you and Clark are working for the Daily Planet, on a story, no doubt." Chloe began conversationally. The girls walked along ahead of Clark, who was busily taking in the beach panorama. Things could be worse, he mused. I'll take a stuffy billionaire over BRAINIAC any day.

"Yeah, I felt so bad, Chlo', I mean here we are on a gravy assignment while you were suffering at the hands of our wonderful government." Lois put her arm around her younger cousin. Chloe filled her in on the experience, minus a few meteor freak related items.

"Crap! Luthorcorp strikes again!" Lois hissed. "I swear Chloe, I will bring down that poor excuse for a silver spoon swallowing egomaniac!" Clark enjoyed seeing Lois worked up about this. He considered for a moment that it probably wouldn't be long before Lois knew everything.

He kicked around the idea of telling her the whole sordid story from the very beginning. Clark still had reservations. Could Lois resist the story of a lifetime, meaning him? Could she keep his secret? It had proven exceedingly difficult for him to keep a lid on things by himself.

Pete, Chloe, and now Lana had suffered because of him and his vaunted secret identity. His Earth father Jonathan, Lionel, Patricia Swann, and who knew how many others had lost their lives protecting him. No, this was unacceptable! He was mentally filled with angst.

"Hello? Smallville?" Lois was suddenly beside Clark. "Have you been out in the sun too long? I asked you a simple question." Chloe was beginning to slide away from them. "I'm sorry Lois, what?" Superman had missed something. Clearly, super hearing wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"I asked you if you were hungry or needed to hit the showers." Lois repeated. "Chloe's going to get cleaned up and join us at the restaurant near the Tiki Bar across from the entrance. How in the world have you managed not to be hot, sweaty, and disgusting in one hundred degree heat?"

"I guess that I'm just in good shape." Clark replied lamely. "No, that's not it! Oh, did I say that out loud?" Lois continued to tease. Chloe chuckled before waving them off. She'd gotten the electronic key card to their condo from Lois earlier. "Nice!" Superman took her joke in stride.

Lois and Clark walked along the beach, under the watchful eyes of mystery girl. The young woman slowly made her way out of the lake and came up behind them. She kept her distance, all the while muttering something under her breath.

"Clark?" Lois took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?" Clark steeled himself for a tease, joke, or criticism from the young journalist. "Why do you always seem to get involved in things?" This question caught Clark off guard. "Such as?" He tried to play it off.

"I mean all that Lex did to you, to Lana, and too many other people to mention, you still have insisted on coming to his rescue." Lois was practicing for a hard hitting interview, yet was Marcus Worthington truly her subject? Clark was momentarily silent.

"I guess the best way to answer that is that I hate to give up on people." Superman surprised himself with his candor. "However, Lex has used up all of his favors with me. From now on, we'll be mortal enemies." Lois gulped, considering the magnitude of his statement.

"Whatever he's up to, we have to stop him." Lois agreed. "Now what are on all these discs that Chloe created? I mean, I'm sure most of it is none of my business…" Clark hadn't expected that question either. "You'd have to ask Chloe, honestly, I'm not sure of all the content."

"All I know is that she divided up her entire database on eight DVD discs. I have two, you have two, Oliver has two, and the other two went to someone that only you and she knew." Lois recalled, expertly. "What could be so important, that those precautions needed to be taken?"

Chloe also bribed Marcus Worthington with the info discs to buy his silence, Clark remembered, but decided not to share that with Lois. "As far as I know, some of the information was what Oliver needed to go after Lex's Level 33.1 and some of it was background on meteor freaks."

Lois appreciated the information sharing, but in her mind, it created more questions than answers. There's a big story here, she thought, and Clark is very sheepish about it. "You're not going to tell me who the mystery person is that got the last two discs, are you?"

"I'm sorry Lois, but we need to protect that person." Clark replied evasively. "It's Kara, isn't it?" Lois guessed. "No, I can say for certain that it's not. I can say that she's underage, and must be protected at all costs. Now, that's all that I can share." Lois finally gave up. "Fair enough."

Clark was reluctant to admit that the recipient of the last two discs was Laura Lake, a seventeen year old girl with amazing abilities that he and Chloe had met last year. Once Laura turned eighteen, she was a legal citizen, and the government wouldn't be able to take her away from her parents or guardian legally. It was the same fear that Jonathan and Martha had about Clark.

"How about some R and R before we eat and head out to Worthington's place?" Lois offered playfully. "Such as?" Clark smirked. "Race you to the water. Last one in buys dinner. One, two, three…" Lois dashed straight for the lake. Clark stripped off his shirt and followed her in.

This is the teaser to Chapter 7:

The redheaded guardian watched them flailing in the water, and headed for the reporters' condo, where Chloe waited alone. She walked up to the door and buzzed the speaker box button. A tired Chloe answered. "Yes?" The visitor was wary of entering any further.  
Chloe had just gotten out of the shower, and was wrapped tightly in a towel, as she dripped water on the ceramic tiled entryway. "Miss Sullivan?" The woman asked. Chloe gulped.

_Had the Feds or Lex's goons found her so quickly_? "Who wants to know?" Chloe challenged, readying her new defensive mode. "Symone Cartier. I represent Marcus Worthington of Worthington Co." Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Miss Cartier, what can I help you with?" Chloe asked as she stepped aside. "Mr. Worthington asks if you would care to take in a meeting, say sometime this weekend?"

"Um…okay." Chloe wondered what the strange girl was up to. She seemed like a nice person, possibly one of Worthington's gophers. It was widely known that Marcus Worthington hired tons of women for his various schemes. He also reaped the benefits of minority hiring.

"My friends are meeting with Mr. Worthington tonight, should I accompany them?" Chloe asked cordially. "You refer to Kent Clark and Lane Lois." Symone said. She's a little backwards, perhaps from a foreign country, Chloe thought, noting that Symone had their surnames reversed.

"Yes." Chloe confirmed. "I believe that they had an appointment." Symone seemed to be viewing something in the distance, as her pale green eyes shifted from side to side. "According to my directive, Mr. Worthington wishes to meet with you exclusively. Updating…"

Chloe glanced at the young woman, taking in details. With her new high speed visual processing, courtesy of the evil, hopefully out of commission, BRAINIAC, Chloe was able to memorize every nuance at a speed far superior to any current computer system.

Symone appeared to be around twenty two, had long reddish brown hair, a chiseled face with high cheekbones, was about six feet tall, and displayed not an ounce of fat on her perfectly proportioned body. In short, Symone seemed perfect, in fact, too perfect.

Chloe became very suspicious that Marcus wasn't a simple billionaire with a passing interest in meteor freaks. The thirty-something business mogul could be a bit eccentric, she supposed… Symone interrupted her high speed rail train of thought.

**more on the way**;


	8. Chapter 8: Frontier

Symone part 2

Symone wore a sharp two piece blue bikini, with a multicolored wrap around skirt, and common, yet relatively expensive flip flop shoes. To the average observer, she was a normal, beautiful young woman, yet Chloe began to suspect the overly polite representative.

"Miss Sullivan, Mr. Worthington's staff concurs. You may bring Kent Clark with you to the meeting. However Lane Lois would not be invited to attend." Symone chopped her speech. "Very well, I don't know what Clark's schedule is like, but I'm here on a weekend vacation…"

"That is not likely." Symone pointed out. "Excuse me?" Chloe put one hand on her hip, while holding the towel up with the other. "Protocol: override." Symone babbled. "What?" Chloe frowned. This could be a trap, but at least she and Clark both had the powers now to defend themselves. She mused as she awaited Symone's next gaffe. The strange girl suddenly smiled.

Symone had perfectly white teeth, in a perfect alignment with one another, Chloe noted. The stranger stood silently by with a passive smile on her face. "Symone, can you check Mr. Worthington's schedule and get back to me, I'm at…"

The representative cut her off in mid-sentence. "Mr. Worthington has an opening in his schedule at 10:30 AM tomorrow. Would you like to tentatively accept?" Symone smiled brightly again. "Yes, I suppose I would. I'll check with Clark." Symone nodded and thanked Chloe.

Without another word, the odd girl turned on her heel and left. Chloe stared after her. She walked and looked like a real girl, but by now Chloe had to assume that Symone was likely some sort of artificial intelligence. Chills crawled up her spine, strangely in the one hundred degree heat.

Chloe settled down in front of the TV, quickly memorizing any and all news stories that she considered relevant, eventually nodding off after super processing all the information. Soon, Lois and Clark came in noisily, yet Chloe snoozed peacefully on the condo's mini sofa.

Lois and Clark began to get ready for their meeting, making an effort to let Chloe sleep. "My God, Clark, she must've been exhausted." Lois covered her younger cousin with a blanket. Superman nodded, adding that Chloe had likely suffered under first government, and then Level 33.1 control.

The young reporters had barely finished getting dressed, when the condo doorbell buzzed. Lois hit the intercom speaker button. "Yes?" She asked with annoyance, fearing that the interruption would wake Chloe. Still, she slept soundly. Clark was worried, but they had to keep up appearances.

"Hello Miss Lane, Mr. Kent?" A pleasant female voice crackled through the intercom. "Symone Cartier, Mr. Worthington's representative." Lois warily opened the condo door. The young lady smiled brightly, as she walked in, with perfect posture, wearing a sensible evening mini dress.

Symone's reddish hair was styled up, giving her the appearance of a presidential candidate, or a sophisticated businesswoman. Clark came up behind Lois after checking on Chloe. "Are you ready for your meeting?" Symone asked with perfect vocal inflection. "I'll be driving you there."

"What about it, Clark? Ready?" Lois asked playfully. She had yet to pick her outfit for the evening. "As soon as you are." He countered. In point of fact, Clark had his clothes laid out in the second bedroom, and could zip into them in a matter of seconds.

"I must apologize for arriving early. My internal clock must be off." Symone stated vaguely. The girl simply waved when Lois extended a hand of greeting. Lois didn't think much about it, after all not everybody liked to be touched. "Not a problem, Miss Cartier." Clark responded smoothly.

"We're almost ready." Lois said politely, "Please come in." Symone gracefully glided past Lois and Clark, and quickly surveyed their room, noting Chloe snoozing peacefully. "Our friend has had a busy day." Superman said, picking up on Symone's direction of sight. "Has she?"

Symone said as she carefully skirted the couch. "Please have a seat." Lois offered. The girl grinned widely and sat down again with perfect posture and elegantly crossed her long legs. Clark stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe his super sensitive ears.

He had heard a series of distinctive sounds that had no right to be here with them in the condo. Superman swore that he'd heard whirring gears, beeping noises, and flipping valve switches! The sounds had to be either above or below the auditory range of normal humans.

Only one possibility existed: Symone was a form of robot, likely an android! This sent all types of red flags up in Clark's psyche. After all he'd been through with BRAINIAC, they were merely a few feet away from a new artificial intelligence. Kal gulped worriedly. Don't panic!

He couldn't let Lois know how he'd found out, at least not yet. Clark would play it by ear, so to speak. Symone hadn't posed a threat so far. He desperately needed to find out what the AI built to perfection was up to. Who was controlling her? Were they wrong about Marcus Worthington?

Clark hadn't even noticed a hitch in Symone's movement. Had BRAINIAC gotten to Worthington? He excused himself, heading to the spare bedroom, and dressing quickly in a smart blue short sleeved button down shirt, gray kackies, and dress shoes, he zipped back into the main room.

Symone was busily chatting with Lois. The AI had lowered her vocalizations to just above a whisper, as she addressed the young reporter. "The two of you work at the Metropolis Daily Planet?" Symone asked conversationally. Of course, this was just small talk. The AI had been fully briefed.

"I work there officially." Lois clarified. "Clark is just helping me out on this story. I'm hoping to talk him into going full time." Symone registered that tidbit, and without turning to face him, she included Clark on the discussion. "Do you think that's your true destiny?" She asked.

Clark swallowed hard. That sounded like something that BRAINIAC or Jor El would've said. "Mr. Kent?" Symone slowly turned to face him. Clark again heard the sound of smoothly rotating gears. "Please call me Clark." He said uncomfortably as Lois rolled her eyes.

Lois assumed that Clark was lamely attempting to flirt with the strange beauty. She grew bored and took her turn in the spare bedroom getting ready. A thousand questions sped through Superman's mind. Who had created the girl AI with such precision?

"Clark? How's the farming business?" Symone began pleasantly. Clearly Symone's creators had done their homework. "Um…it's going well." Clark replied as he fiddled with a gold striped tie. "We had a bit of a drought in Central Kansas this year."

"I had heard that the rate of precipitation in Kansas had not been optimal for crop growth this year." Symone commented as Lois hurriedly walked back in. Clark was impressed. Lois had gotten ready in record time. He found that amusing. "Smallville, let me, before you strangle yourself."

Lois undid Clark's tie and reset it properly. "We've had to conserve water most of the season." He added as Lois pulled the tie tight. "The average percentage of humidity in Wahkesia, Northern Arizona, where the Worthington Estate is located, is at most, nineteen percent."

Symone continued, sounding more like a tourism guide than a highly advanced AI. "This time of year, water conservation is a must." The AI smiled evenly as Lois stared at her blankly. Symone's eyes never met hers. "Are we ready to go, Clark?" Lois asked impatiently.

"Sure." He responded, curling his lips in a playful sneer. Symone moved quickly and gracefully, startling Lois. "The trip to the Worthington Ranch Estate will take approximately seventy two minutes, accounting for traffic patterns." Symone added as she headed for the door.

"Traffic patterns?" Lois echoed. "What are we going to do, run into a buzzard, vulture, and longhorn rush hour?" She asked with her usual cynicism. Symone mostly ignored her barb, saying only that the surrounding area was not optimal for longhorn steer grazing. Clark snickered.

"Oh joy!" Lois remarked sarcastically as she opened the door for Symone. "Perhaps you two crazy kids would like to discuss cattle futures and hog prices?" Symone glanced back at Clark who was locking up the condo. "Is that line of discussion of interest to you Clark?"

Lois fumed. To her, it appeared that Symone was hitting on Clark, and he was soaking it all up. She groaned. Clark wanted to x-ray Symone's inner workings, but resisted, unwilling to alert the AI to his powers, especially in front of Lois.

Symone guided them to a green and gold colored SUV, with the Worthington Co logo painted across its hood and door. Clark was wary of an AI that could drive them around.

What if her power supply gave out? He wondered silently. For that matter, how was she powered? His curiosity grew, and Clark decided to look for an opportunity to x-ray her later. Symone courteously opened the SUV doors for them. "Shotgun!" Lois called, as she slid into the passenger side seat. Symone went into automatic defense mode. Her eyes glowed green.

Clark stared in amazement, as Symone pulled a blue steel pistol from somewhere…Clark shuddered to think of where she'd had it hidden. "Whoa! Symone! Relax! It's just an expression!"

He gestured for her to put the gun away as he got in. Symone's eyes went back to their artificial blue.

"Accessing: DEFCON Five protocol initiative reset." Symone muttered at a low volume that only Clark could hear. "Let's go!" Lois urged. "We don't want to keep Mr. Worthington waiting." Symone was back to her smiling self as she deftly slid behind the steering wheel.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. I doubt very much if BRAINIAC had anything to do with Symone's creation, he considered as they headed out of the resort. Then who had created the high tech AI? Obviously Marcus Worthington, though the question remains did he do it alone?

To her credit, Symone did her best to keep the conversation rolling as she drove at precisely fifty seven miles per hour, in accordance with the local speed limit signs. In the open desert area, the limit increased to sixty five, and as you may expect, Symone clipped along at sixty seven.

"So, Miss Lane, have you worked for the Daily Planet long?" Symone asked politely, though she knew Lois's biography inside and out by now. "About a year in various positions." Lois replied absently as she watched the purplish brown mountains whip by in the distance.

"What is your favorite position?" Symone asked innocently, as Clark snickered. "Uh…the one I'm in now, Cub Reporter." Lois deadpanned. Symone continued to smile, blissfully unaware of Clark's cynical sophomoric thoughts. "Shut it, Smallville!" Lois snapped. "What?" Clark flashed his most innocent look at her. Symone gave them both a look of confusion.

Surprisingly, the AI's company was fairly interesting, Clark observed. They'd done a fine job with her advanced programming, he mentally praised. Scary! Finally, the multicolored iron gates marking the entrance road to Worthington Ranch, appeared. Symone slowed the SUV to a stop.

A colorful guard shack was placed just to the right of the road in front of the gates. A dark skinned young woman in a full security outfit, complete with sidearm, badge, and nametag approached the vehicle. "Oh! Hello Symone!" The guard's eyes widened.

"Officer Landers, greetings. This is Kent Clark and Lane Lois of the Daily Planet. We have an appointment with Mr. Worthington at eighteen hundred hours." Symone stated smoothly. "Okay. Proceed. I'll notify Security Chief O'Rourke." Landers buzzed the gates open, scratching her head.

"Thank you Officer Landers." Symone drove them into the compound. The ranch was layered in several rocky bluffs. Each reached about ten to twelve feet higher than the previous outcropping. Just beyond the bluffs were multidimensional cactus and wildflower gardens.

The ranch house itself was approximately sixty feet above the guard shack and entrance gate. It was surrounded by riding stables and a large multi-door garage. Some unusual foliage was located alongside the horse corral and garage. The plants and trees seemed out of place with the desert flora.

Admittedly, Lois was no expert, but the foliage reminded her of tropical plant life. How on Earth did Worthington get them to grow in the middle of a supposedly barren desert? She spied the large archway that led from the access road into the ranch house compound itself.  
"Hmm! Welcome to Jurassic Park." Lois joked, making Clark flash a lopsided grin. Symone chose to ignore Lois's comment. The AI didn't seem too thrilled with Lois at all, Superman noted. The AI drove the SUV onto the smoothly paved black circular drive near the ranch house front door.

Two middle-aged women hurried forth to greet the guests. They were dressed in flowered print blouses and light brown cargo shorts. The first opened the door for Lois, the second, for Clark. Symone shut off the truck and smoothly glided out onto the damp pavement.

"Hello Mr. Kent, Miss Lane." The first hostess said in a very bubbly tone. She had a nice tan, curled blonde hair, and an average figure. They all shook hands. The second hostess volunteered to help Lois with her equipment. She'd brought along a digital camera, laptop, and steno pad.

Lois declined, thanking her. She appeared to be of Caribbean descent, with a dark slick tan, and Afro-Caribbean facial features. "Hey mon, welcome to Worthington Ranch. This way please." She said cheerfully. Lois began to follow, as Clark thanked Symone, who edged away.

He spun around and quickly x-rayed Symone with his superior vision. She indeed was an AI. Clark spotted circuits, gears, chips, wires, valves, and metal alloy bone structure within her nearly perfect frame. He zoomed his focus out, ashamedly x-raying her skin.

Symone's skin was consistent throughout, without any visible imperfections in color, tone, or topography. Warning: Infrared detection program has verified a radiation increase by seven point three percent. The alert went off in Symone's central processor unit. She turned to face Clark.

"Something else I can help you with, Clark?" Symone's tone was frosty, considering that she was an AI. He shook his head, afraid that the high tech girl was on to him. "Smallville, let's go!" Lois hissed from up ahead. "You're worse than a kid in a candy store." He reluctantly followed her in.

Symone went on her way, muttering "subject Kent should be approached with caution, presence of unknown gene mutation." She warned her controller. Trish had been monitoring the exchange between the AI and their guests the whole time. "Understood Symone, return to base."

The AI shifted into hyper speed and sped out towards the western edge of the property. Symone slowed to a stop, pressing the button on a common looking medium sized building's entrance way. The stucco painted door slid silently open as she crossed the threshold.

Meanwhile, Marcus Worthington and Zara Rolfe had landed the WorthingtonCo private jet at Metropolis International Airport, deplaned, located the S-31, and stopped off at StarCross Coffee Shop. "I don't believe I've ever been bloody here before." Zara commented with typical British wit.

"It's the second largest city in the Midwest, and a stronghold of my arch rival, LuthorCorp." Marcus informed her. "Queen Industries and WayneCo have also been making inroads into the Luthor kingdom. WorthingtonCo barely outbid LuthorCorp for the new space station project."

They grabbed their coffees and headed back to the rental SUV. The large Navigator would be able to hold the S-31 which was made from a very light metal alloy. "So what're we to do, Marcus? Simply walk up to the bloke's house and say pardon me, do you have our highly advanced toy?"

Zara added cynically. "I mean he or she'll look at you like you're daft." Marc nodded. "Yes, it is quite a conundrum. I'm hoping that the keeper of our stray toy is typically unsophisticated and would let her go for a substantial sum of hush money." Zara slid behind the wheel.

"I guess some of the things I've done seem a bit wonkey to you as well." Zara quipped. "You mean like the time you overpaid a sinister art dealer for a subsequently worthless piece of a Persian Soup bowl?" Marc needled her. "Not one of my finer moments to be sodding sure." She replied.

"Archaeology is not that much of a flippin' exact science." Zara playfully defended. They drove out of Metropolis into Smallville and finally arrived at the Kent Farm. "She's here." Marc announced as he double checked the locator chip that he'd Lojaked into the S-31 Recon Droid.

Zara pulled up alongside the brown and yellow Kent farmhouse. The couple was unaware that a curious pair of eyes watched them from above. "This is it. It's quaint." Zara remarked as she followed Marc out of the SUV and up the wraparound front porch to the door.

"They're going to think we're a couple of bloody twits." Zara protested. "Patience, Zara, my love." Marc said as he rang the doorbell. They waited a few moments and knocked on the door and windows. No answer. "Now what the bloody hell can we do, steal it?" Zara grumbled.

"It's actually our property, Zara, so all we're doing is reclaiming it." Marc pointed out. "Whoever brought it here is technically a thief as well." Zara disagreed. "It's not as if we put a flippin' return address on the sodding thing. If found, please return our wicked gadget."

"Can I help you?" A sweet young female voice asked from behind them. Zara whirled as Kara Kent stared questioningly at her. "Wicked! Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Kara smiled and pointed towards the barn loft. "Over there." Marc gave her a professional nod.

"Are you the resident of this property?" He inquired as Kara closed in on them. "Yes. My aunt and cousin also live here. What is it you want again?" The teen alien glanced at Zara suspiciously. "Not to put too fine a point on it…Miss…?" Zara began. "Kent, Kara Kent."

"Miss Kent, we have reason to believe that a piece of our inventory resides on your property." Marcus said in a level tone. "Now, we won't press charges if you'll direct us to our unit and allow us to leave peacefully with it. No questions asked." Kara bristled, her eyes reddened.

"What does this thing look like?" The alien beauty tested them. She'd seen the unusual object earlier this afternoon, but chose to ignore it. "It's a large silver device, perfectly round, with a circumference of about three feet. It has no value to you. Let's say the creation is unique."

"Yeah ducky, it's not as if you could fence the bloody thing at the local pawn shop." Zara's tone was tough. Clearly they had decided to play good cop bad cop with Kara. The last daughter of Krypton would not be intimidated. "You won't mind if I check with my cousin first?" Kara toyed.

She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed Clark. He didn't answer and the call went into his voice mail. Kara left a brief message. "Your names are…?" She grilled the strangers.

"Marcus Worthington and Zara Rolfe." He said as Kara repeated the names into the phone.

"I assume you can prove that this thing belongs to you?" Kara fished. "Yes." Marc pulled out a remote control and a typewritten description of the S-31, showing them to Kara. "Seems legit." She assessed. "Follow me." Marc and Zara hesitated. "What?" Kara inquired.

"Uh…the device weighs quite a bit." Marc mentioned. They had brought a small high tech WorthingtonCo lifter with them. Zara headed for the back of the SUV. The lift was self-powered and had the unusual ability of using gravity to unload itself out of the truck.

Kara grew impatient, and without thinking, went into the barn, uncovered the S-31, and carried it easily back out to them. Zara had her back turned, but Marc's jaw dropped. "Miss Kent, please be careful with that. It's an expensive device." He added after his initial shock.

Marcus knew from the design specifications that the S-31 weighed nearly three hundred pounds. A young girl like Kara couldn't weigh more than one hundred ten to one hundred twenty pounds. There was no way she should have been able to lift the S-31 let alone carry it to the SUV.

Marcus had read about the area surrounding Metropolis, and it had gained a reputation over the years of being the scene of many unusual or unexplained situations. Clearly there was more to this rural agricultural community than he'd realized. Why had LuthorCorp adamantly claimed the area for its personal experimentation? He wondered silently as Kara impatiently spun the S-31 in circles.

Kara hefted the S-31 onto her left shoulder like a beach ball. Marc's eyes widened. "Let's see that Bill of Goods again." Kara requested. He complied as she checked the company name and model number against the notations on the machine. "S-31, eh? What's it do?" Kara handed him the paper.

"I'm afraid that's classified, Miss Kent." Marc responded smoothly. "Let's just say that it's the next generation of photo reconnaissance." Zara turned from the SUV and gasped, nearly dropping the remote for the techno-lift. "My sainted father's moustache!" She exclaimed.

Kara cocked her head, allowing her long golden locks to drape across her shoulder. She glanced at Zara with confusion. "May we have the S-31?" Marc asked in a level tone. "Oh! Sure!" Kara walked over to the SUV, sidestepped the techno-lift and placed the S-31 in the SUV carefully.

Zara gawked as the weight of the S-31 caused the SUV's cargo area to lower slightly. Kara rubbed her hands together and smiled. "Is there like a reward or finder's fee for it?" She quipped. Zara was about to protest, when Marcus waved her silent. "How much would you like?"

"A hundred bucks?" Kara chuckled. Marcus wrote out a check against WorthingtonCo for the money immediately, handing it to her. "Thank you." The young alien girl grinned. "Wow! I get to eat free all week!" She joked, asking. "One more question, how did the thing get on our property in the first place?" Marc shrugged. "It must've been a guidance system failure."

"Would you like to come in for coffee?" Kara invited politely. Marcus was very tempted to investigate the bubbly teen further, yet time was of the essence. Kent? He thought silently. Wasn't one of the Daily Planet reporters he was to meet with named Kent? "Uh, no thank you."  
"Miss Kent, what're your relatives' names again?" Marc pried. "My Aunt is Senator Martha Kent, and my cousin is named Clark, why?" Kara became suspicious. "Um…Marcus is just a wee bit nosy, Miss Kent. We really need to get going. Thanks for returning the S-31." Zara urged.

"No prob." Kara said cheerfully. "I hope it still works after being shut up in that musty old barn." Marcus thanked Kara again and he and Zara drove off towards Metropolis. "Marc, what the bloody hell have we gotten ourselves into, here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to keep investigating the Kents, Smallville, Metropolis, and what LuthorCorp has been up to around here."

**Beyond Smallville**: Evolutions _Frontier_

Lois and Clark followed their guides into an open air courtyard within the Worthington Ranch compound. Mists sprayed down from above them, adding humidity to the parched desert air, and helped to cool the observers. Prairie dogs, roadrunners, and jackrabbits scampered away.

Above them was a type of greenish brown netting that allowed filtered sunlight through. Lois was reminded of the Army's desert camouflage covers that she'd seen while touring Kuwait with her father, during the first Gulf War. The nets helped cool the area and kept a good portion of the dusty desert sand away from the equipment. Immediately, warning bells went off in Lois's head.

"Stay sharp, Smallville." She warned. "This looks suspiciously like a military compound, albeit a fancy one." He nodded, quickly checking the area for Symone. She'd made a fast getaway, and Clark hoped that the AI Unit didn't possess too many super powers.

"I am Moira." The darkest skinned hostess began, "And this is Riley McClellan." She introduced her co-hostess. "Worthington Ranch was built in the late 1940's." Riley launched into her well rehearsed spiel. "This post WWII structure was originally designed as a bomb shelter."

"The Worthington family has been in America since the 1890's." Moira contributed as they guided their guests below the stone archway, which served as the entrance marker to a gravely access walkway. "William and Julia Worthington emigrated to the U.S. from Great Britain in 1898."

"19 year old Julia was pregnant with her first child, whom they later named Cyrus, after the inventor, Cyrus McCormick. The Worthingtons lived in California's Wild West until Julia died of natural causes in 1950. Her husband Will died a year later." Moira concluded.

"Cyrus took over the family business, mostly investments in new inventions, and ran it throughout the war years." Riley chipped in. "He met Helena Sturgard during WWII, and they married in 1951. Cyrus and Helena converted the bomb shelter into a ranch compound by 1948."

Lois was furiously taking notes to use as background for their story. "In 1952 the Worthingtons had a child, a miracle of sorts, because Helena was thought to be unable to bear children." Moira filled in as they advanced up the slight incline of the walkway.

Clark gulped, because he could immediately relate to what Helena and Cyrus had likely gone through. "They named their boy, Paul William. He took over the family's quickly growing businesses in 1975. WorthingtonCo was now an international company. They experimented with the first multiprocessing super computers, which were roughly the size of a good living room."

Riley added to the background: "Right here, in Northern Arizona, Paul had discovered a new power source. They hadn't named it yet. It was based on geothermal technology, yet had its own unique properties." Clark swallowed hard, unable to keep the fear and dread out of his mind.

"You mean like a hot spring beneath the desert?" Lois guessed, in full journalism mode. "Yes and no." Moira answered evasively as they led the reporters toward a garden of sorts. "In 1976, Paul married Victoria Swann, and in 1977, Marcus Steven was born." Clark nearly jumped.

Lois stared at him like he'd grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. "What's up, Smallville? You need to cut back on your caffeine intake." She quipped, as he ignored her. "Swann, as in Dr. Virgil Swann?" He gasped. Moira and Riley both nodded. "Yes, you knew Dr. Swann?"

"He's passed on, you know, mon." Moira added. Clark frowned. "I met Dr. Swann briefly in New York." Lois folded her arms. _This just gets better_… She mentally grumbled. "You are indeed fortunate, Clark. Dr. Swann was a recluse. Very few people spoke to him in person near the end."

Riley silenced, as if weighing what next to say. "In 2002, Paul and Victoria were killed in a plane crash over the Andes Mountains." Moira continued her story. "At the ripe old age of 25, young Marcus became the sole heir to the Worthington legacy, an instant billionaire."

"Now why couldn't that happen to me?" Lois quipped. "Lois, what would you do with all that money?" Clark teased. "I'm sure that I'd think of something." She countered. Riley and Moira led them past a large decorative fountain at the courtyard's center.

"This fountain is an exact replica of one that sits in a Milan, Italy town square." Riley added. "The fountain is made from Italian porcelain, and each square was hand painted."

"Nice." Lois admired the seven foot high layered fountain rimmed on all sides by bizarre looking gargoyles which varied in style and height. The edge of the fountain pool furthest from them marked a pathway leading towards another archway. This one was decorated with Japanese symbols.

"The Japanese Garden is painstakingly maintained by a crew of four." Riley announced. "Follow me." They walked leisurely beneath the archway, and immediately the humidity hit them. "Whoa, bad hair day coming up." Lois remarked, as she trailed Clark and the guides.

The well manicured garden was fairly large, with a number of native Japanese plants, and fanciful decorations, including a full array of brightly colored lanterns. Again, Lois wondered how they could keep up the garden's appearance in the middle of an arid desert.

"This structure depicts the eternal battle of good versus evil, the Yin and the Yang, of humanity." Moira pointed out the large sculpture, placed at eye level. Waterfalls gently rolled over the smooth rock outcropping, and filtered throughout the garden. "It's beautiful!" Lois remarked.

They wound their way through the preliminary garden which led to a separate display a bit higher up. The pathway the guides took them on elevated slightly every so often. Lois glanced upward, and spied a large multicolored building atop the bluff's ridge.

"I take it that the mini-castle up there is the Worthington main residence." Lois gestured to the mostly bluish gray stone building roughly eight stories above the desert floor. The visitor pathway led in a circular pattern around the bluff, finally ending at the main access road to the mansion.

"Yes, that is one of Mr. Worthington's residences." Riley confirmed. "As you might expect, the Worthington family has several homes across the world." Lois nodded. "Uh huh." Clark had been silent for a long time, trying to determine how much Worthington may know about Dr. Swann.

He dreaded the idea that Virgil Swann could have told his sister about Veritas and The Traveler.

The next decorative garden featured a Persian theme. The ancient country now known as Iran, held much beauty beneath the militant, western hating, theocracy's surface. Fanciful Persian carpets lined the entrance wall, and at the display's center was a large black obelisk suspended about six feet above ground. The onyx sculpture bore no unusual markings, Clark observed.

Moira stopped along the circuitous path around the obelisk, waiting for the others to catch up. "This sculpture represents the soul of Mohammed, eternally suspended between heaven and Earth, never reaching Allah, but above all peoples." She explained. Lois nodded politely, but was growing restless.

Riley took the lead next, and they followed the walkway through the Persian garden, and around toward the back of the bluff. Lois noted a definite temperature difference. These gardens were heavily shaded at this time of day. The first display they came across had a Greek theme.

The elevation was slightly higher here, about two stories above the desert floor. Giant Cypress trees, Palm trees, and the more native cactus gardens lined the walkway. Again, the path circled around a moderately sized centerpiece, a model of the Parthenon, roughly eight feet high by ten feet long.

Riley pointed out the statuary. Representations of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, Artemis, the goddess of fertility and the hunt, Ares, the god of war, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love, were placed at the four corners of the garden. The six foot statues all faced the Parthenon centerpiece.

As impressive as all this was, it still didn't get them any closer to meeting Marcus Worthington, Clark silently mused. Riley expanded on the Greek Garden concepts, and after a few moments, led them upward to the next display. Lois had pulled off her high heels, and carefully walked barefoot.

The next garden had a definitive Romanesque theme. It's centerpiece, of course, was the famed Roman Colosseum. The eight by ten model had been painstakingly built, even showing the damage incurred by the various wars Rome fought, the society finally falling before Emperor Constantine.

It had similar statuary, Mars, the god of war, Venus, the goddess of love, with arms in this case, and Diana, goddess of the hunt and fertility. Clark examined the Diana statue closely. For some reason, he'd keyed on her above all else. Lois had given up walking, and sat beside the Venus statue.

Riley took the hint, and kept her explanations to a minimum, moving everyone along. Finally they entered the last two gardens, now a good five stories above the desert floor. The nearest was an Egyptian theme garden. Its centerpiece was a nine by seven replica of the Sphinx.

The Egyptian god statues lined the walkway as it twisted higher. Amun Ra the Sun God, Bastet, the Cat Goddess, Osiris, the jackal, and Isis the huntress, had all been beautifully hand painted. A six by eight replica of the Pyramid of Giza marked the way out, between the very tropical looking plants.

Lois sighed with impatience as she broke down and held Clark's hand as they entered the final garden display. This one seemed unfinished, in Clark's opinion. The decor seemed partially Roman, and partially Greek in theme. Hadn't they just gone through all that? He wondered silently.

Riley and Moira stopped at the under construction garden's center. "Okay, I don't get the theme here." Lois tiredly commented. "We wouldn't expect you to." Riley smiled. "This is Atlantis." Clark and Lois gasped. "Atlantis?" She echoed. Clark noted the mysterious sea creature replica to his left.

"Mr. Worthington firmly believes that he has, and will discover Atlantis." Moira said, purposely deepening her voice to sound mysterious. Lois immediately dismissed the idea, choosing instead to believe that Worthington was a bit eccentric. _He could certainly afford to be. _She thought cynically.

Clark wasn't so sure. After all Arthur Curry, Aquaman, had to come from somewhere... Did Worthington find the lost continent of Atlantis, or was it just wishful thinking? He wondered. The Atlantis garden was the final walkthrough before they reached the bluff's plateau.

"Here is Mr. Worthington's residence." Riley pointed out. Lois replaced her shoes, briefly leaning on Clark. The guides led them up the last path towards the mansion entrance. "Uh...is there some place we can freshen up?" Lois asked, glancing at Clark.

Translation: _We need to talk_. Clark considered. "Certainly, Miss Lane." Riley said politely. In a matter of seconds, a new, younger woman showed up. Neither Clark nor Lois had seen where she came from. "This is Courtney Collins, of Employee Relations and Guest Facilities." Moira introduced them.

"It was nice meeting you both." Riley said as the guides left. Courtney was about their age, in her early twenties, and bore a slight resemblance to Kara. She had long blonde hair tucked neatly in a ponytail, and wore the same red halter top, flowered shirt, and beige cargo shorts that the others had on.

"Hello." Courtney greeted them with a typical bubbly smile. She produced two small packets of information for the visitors. Each included a map of the facility with red 'x's marked in areas that guests weren't permitted to enter, an electronic pass key, and a CD Rom info disc.

"Thank you." Clark said courteously as he listened for Courtney's heartbeat. Human, that's a good start, he thought. "Listen, Miss Collins..." Lois began in an even tone. "We enjoyed the lengthy tour of the theme gardens, but to be honest, I think we're being stonewalled here." Clark rolled his eyes.

Instead of a denial, Courtney admitted the truth. "Yes, well unfortunately Mr. Worthington and Miss Rolfe were called away on urgent business. They planned to be back before the interview, yet now they should be returning later tonight. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Courtney had a polished tone to her voice, that bred sincerity, Lois observed. Suddenly, Clark received a text message from Kara. The musical ring tone distracted Lois from her thoughts. "It's from Kara." He explained. "What, was there a chicken coop raid?" She snapped and Clark ignored her barb.

Clark frowned as he read her story about the missing silver sphere. He texted back; 'Worthington and Rolfe? R U sure?' Kara confirmed his suspicions. The evidence against Worthington was piling up.

Clark reminded himself not to underestimate any opponent after the years of dealing with Lex.

"Anyway," Courtney continued. "The washrooms and lounge are just to the right of the central fountain in the domed foyer. Follow me please." Clark angrily snapped off his cell phone, and Lois made a mental note to ask him about it later. They trailed Courtney beneath another stone archway.

Lois gasped. "Smallville, will you look at this place?" Clark was doing just that. The domed ceiling Courtney spoke of was a representation of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel, though smaller in scope and limited to the area specifically above the foyer.

Courtney dutifully led them to the washrooms and lounge. "Can I get you something from the bar?" She inquired. "Bar?" Lois's eyes lit up. "You have a bar in here, too?"

"Actually, three of them." Courtney stated. "The nearest one is the Tiki Bar next to the Olympic sized swimming pool across from the Caribbean Room." Lois gawked, as Clark thought it was a good way to rid themselves of Courtney. "Sure. I'll have an iced tea. Lois?"

"Um...how much is a Malibu Breeze?" Lois ventured warily. Courtney smiled. "All drinks are complimentary, up until a certain point." She qualified. "Great. I'll have that." Lois said. "Anything to eat?" Courtney offered. "Is the food...?" Lois began before Courtney cut her off. "Complimentary."

"I take it Mr. Worthington won't be joining us for supper?" Clark pressed. Suddenly, Courtney seemed distant, unresponsive. Clark heard a murmur, and focused his hearing on their young concierge. The hostess had a minuscule earpiece, about the size of a diamond studded earring, in one earlobe.

"Mr. Worthington is en route to base as we speak." The voice on the other end was saying. "He ought to be landing on the helicopter pad by 9:30 PM." Courtney returned her attention to them. "No, I'm afraid Mr. Worthington won't be available until around 10 PM."

"Good enough." Lois remarked. "Can I get a club sandwich with extra mayo?" Courtney nodded. "And for you, Mr. Kent?" He nodded. "The same. Thank you." Their concierge left promptly. Lois and Clark exchanged glances. "For someone who doesn't get a lot of visitors, Worthington's got this place running like a well oiled machine." She commented. "What do you think, Smallville?"

"I think that there's a lot more going on here, than an eccentric billionaire coming out of his shell to grant an interview." Clark sidestepped saying what he was already thinking: Worthington was likely mixed up with Veritas and the Traveler. He'd been the one that originally approached Perry White.

Out of all of the newspapers and interviewers in the world, why had Worthington picked the _Daily Planet_, and specifically Lois Lane? Clark wondered silently. "Okay what do we know about our wealthy, eccentric host?" Lois recapped. "WorthingtonCo, as far as we know, has kept it's nose clean."

"WorthingtonCo won a slick, shared contract with WayneCo, and subcontracted out to Queen Industries." Lois recalled. "Worthington himself isn't really running the business. He's been jet setting across the globe with his main squeeze, Archaeologist Zara Rolfe."

"He's looking for something." Clark's eyes narrowed as he weighed how much to share with Lois. "We're all looking for something..." Lois countered. "No, I mean Worthington is looking for something specific." He added. "Okay, I'll bite. What would an eccentric billionaire want that he doesn't already have? Or has access to get?" Lois frowned as she paced the length of the lounge.

"Chloe's discs!" Clark snapped his fingers, causing a minor shockwave in the air.. "Huh? My errant cousin sent him two discs worth of info, to save her butt." Lois shrugged. "He might have been fascinated with the meteor freak stories. I mean you saw his weird art collection."

"Worthington could just be a bored billionaire with too much time on his hands." Lois offered. Clark washed his hands and happened to glance at the monogrammed towel. The Worthington logo! He observed. The company's traditional blue and gold 'WC' was everywhere, including imprinted on the silver sphere that Kara had naively given back to its rightful owner.

"Worthington is testing advanced technology!" Clark told Lois excitedly. "Okay. What orifice did you pull that one out of, Smallville?" Lois was skeptical. "My guess is that WorthingtonCo is researching, developing, and testing new technology." Clark defended.

"I'll buy that." Lois rubbed her thin chin. "WorthingtonCo wouldn't be on top of the big bucks pyramid if they didn't keep up with the industrial Joneses. Why is Worthington prowling around ancient ruins with his babe? That would seem to be the opposite of where the company is going."

Clark was afraid that he'd actually stumbled on the answer. _The Wand of Fagan._ He thought. It may very well be a piece of Kryptonian technology. All legends seem to have some basis in fact. Lois was staring at him. "Hello? Did your brainstorm dry up?" She taunted. "You know how I hate silences."

Courtney had returned with their supper. "I'm sorry Mr. Worthington wasn't available at the expected time. I've been assured that he and Miss Rolfe will return before 10 PM." Lois thanked her for the food and drinks. "Miss Collins, how long have you worked for Mr. Worthington?"

The young journalist began her grilling. "About three years. I applied after a received an undergraduate degree in Human Resources from MIT." Courtney explained briefly. "Why does Mr. Worthington predominantly hire women?" Clark matched Lois's interrogation tone.

"You'd have to ask him that." Courtney shrugged. "I've heard that he doesn't view women the same way he does men. In Mr. Worthington's mind, men create an undue level of competitiveness. At least that's what I believe." Lois shook her head. "That doesn't figure." She put down her sandwich.

"I find it hard to believe that a twenty-first century billionaire would harbor such an ancient prejudice towards women. I mean, I'm sure that some of the women at the top of Worthington's food chain are more than capable of running his business." Lois added with an edge to her voice.

_Here we go_, Clark thought, rapidly changing the subject. "Do you know anything about Mr. Worthington's unusual taste in art and garden decor? Especially that Atlantis garden, I mean really." He scoffed. Courtney would not be swayed. "Mr. Worthington believes that there's more out there."

Lois jumped on Courtney's cryptic remark. "More? Like what?" Courtney began to backpedal. "I don't really know him that well. We've only spoken a few times since I've been hired. It seems to me that there is more out there. Mysteries, I guess. Each garden had a theme."

"Yes, we saw all of them." Lois said tiredly. Clark was mentally putting together a file on Mr. Worthington. Each garden's theme was good versus evil, absolute power, meaning the power of the mythological gods, yet, how did that fit with his advanced technology?

If Clark were human, a chill would've run down his spine. _The power of a god_? He gulped loudly. "Hey, Smallville, take it easy on the sandwich, you're going to choke yourself." Lois brought him back to reality. Courtney soon excused herself. "Feel free to wander around the mansion."

Lois nodded as she wiped her mouth. "You bet we will." She said with determination. Clark glanced at his sentimental watch, the one given to him by Jonathan Kent. They had roughly two hours to investigate. Lois would drag him down, however. He could've sped through the whole place in seconds.

He sighed in resignation. _It was her story, after all_. They walked into the main section of the mansion, past the Olympic sized swimming pool, Tiki Bar, and Caribbean Room. They were all pretty, and very detailed, but didn't offer any additional insight into Mr. Worthington.

Several women passed them by, in various states of dress, or undress. Two young women were clad in bikinis, heading for the pool. Three more had common lab coats on, and cast the visitors a curious glance. A few had the ubiquitous flowered blouses, red or blue halter tops, and cargo shorts on.

"God, Clark, I feel like I've just been sent into some type of psycho sorority house." Lois complained as he smirked. "Now Lois, don't let your imagination run away with you." They wandered into a room across from the pool with a definite Greek theme.

There were colorful frescoes depicting the Greek Mythos. Clark identified the image of Sisyphus who was condemned by Hades to spend eternity pushing a boulder uphill, the image of Atlas, with the circular world perched atop his back, and one of the battle of Troy. Trojan horse and all.

He wasn't sure why, but the sculpture of the beautiful Helena with her two soldier lovers poised to strike each other down with their swords, reminded him of Lois. "Again, these are pretty, but they're not helping to get to the meat of the story." Lois grumbled. Clark agreed. It was time for answers.

Lois and Clark continued on through the house, admiring paintings, sculptures, and gardens. Meanwhile, Zara and Marcus were on board the WorthingtonCo private jet. Marcus had checked over the S-31, and found no external damage. He was busily investigating Chloe's informational DVDs.

Zara slept peacefully by his side on a comfortable plush couch. Marcus put on his reading glasses as he read the laptop screen's accounts of Smallville's meteor freak population. All instances that Chloe recorded had ended in the mutant human's destruction, memory lapses, or being institutionalized.

"By all the gods, what the hell's been going on there?" He muttered rhetorically. One name kept coming up. Clark Kent. Another was Lex Luthor. Marcus bristled at seeing the bald young billionaire's countenance. Marcus firmly believed that there was much more to this story.

They approached his private landing strip about thirty miles from the Worthington Ranch Estate. _Mr. Kent has been immediately rushed up my priority list_, he thought. _As is Kara Kent_. Marcus closed the laptop and removed his reading glasses. He brushed back his short cropped black hair.

The billionaire checked on Zara, and then began to pace the length of the jet's cabin. In a few moments, he would be face to face with a new puzzle. Marcus loved puzzles, even seemingly insurmountable ones. This puzzle had a name: Clark Kent.


	9. Chapter 9: Alliance

Scene: The Worthington Ranch Estate

Lois and Clark passed several more colorful dioramas as they worked their way through the main level of the complex. There were more Egyptian hieroglyphs, namely Amun Ra, the sun god, Tutankhamun, the boy king, and Sekhmet, the Lioness headed goddess of vengeance.

The last display sets included an Ice Age diorama featuring a six foot high mammoth, a four foot long saber tooth cat, and some five foot high cavemen. Lois viewed them with disinterest, and kept checking her watch. They stopped at a dinosaur room that featured several exemplary skeletons.

"Lois, check this out!" Clark pointed wildly at eight new species of dinosaurs that had recently been unearthed in the Arctic, near Alaska. He also hoped against hope that the paleontologists didn't accidentally unearth his ice fortress! Lois glanced at them and nodded.

"It's almost 10 o'clock Clark, I guess we should be working our way back to the main hall." Lois urged, clearly growing more impatient as the evening went on. "Should I give Chloe a call to see how she's doing?" Clark asked, worried that his friend was left at the resort on her own.

"I got it, Smallville." Lois flipped open her cell and phoned the condo. At the moment, there was no answer. "Nothing, maybe she stepped out for dinner?" She asked hopefully. "At 10 PM?" Clark was worried. "Hey, her meal timing could be all screwed up from her captivity."

That sounded logical to Clark. As they entered the main area, and circled around the pool, a whole new set of women wandered by them, casting curious glances their way. "You know, there's something really odd about all this." Lois winced. "I feel like one of the historical exhibits."

Clark was about to comment, when a new young woman came up to them. She had brown shoulder length hair, was about as tall as Lois, and was dressed in the common flowered blouse, halter top, and cargo shorts. Clark immediately checked her for a heartbeat. She passed.

"Hi, I'm Beth McGuinn, and I was wondering if you were ready to meet with Mr. Worthington?" Lois smiled broadly. "Finally, yes, we would." She quickly unsecured her laptop, and pulled out her steno pad. "Follow me, please. We'll meet in the Greek Mythology room."

Beth led them back to the primary room they'd investigated earlier. Clark leaned against a five foot bronze statue of Hephaestus, the Greek God of metallurgy. Lois snickered as she compared him to the muscle bound historical representation. "Now there's a man of steel." She quipped.

Beth guided them to the stadium style miniature auditorium at the room's center. Lois relaxed in the plush seat, and plugged her laptop into the open connection. Clark waited patiently with a camera, wishing that Jimmy Olsen was here instead of him.

Presently, a bit after 10 pm, Marcus Worthington, and who they assumed was Zara Rolfe, entered the open air auditorium. They smiled politely at the young journalists. Mr. Worthington looked to be about six feet tall, slightly stocky, with a square jaw and short cropped black hair.

The public relations write up they'd received said that he was 31, and obviously a graduate of Yale and Harvard. Zara was about a half a head shorter than Lois, with long flowing reddish brown hair, and a slim yet muscular physique. She had high cheekbones, and a thin chin.

Her piercing green eyes went straight to Clark, who returned a polite smile. They got up and shook hands with their hosts. Marcus thanked Beth who promptly excused herself after pouring everyone some glasses of cold water. "Welcome to my home." Marc began elegantly.

Lois was immediately attracted to him, but she quickly reassured herself that an entanglement with another odd billionaire was not in her best interests, and then there was Miss Rolfe. In Lois's opinion, she looked every bit the part of a no nonsense wealthy heiress.

Clad in a sensible black mini dress, an expensive looking silver brooch attached to the left side of her chest, and a small, but likely unaffordable pearl necklace draped below her throat, Zara gave Lois the impression of being a presidential first lady.

How had she gotten to the top of the heap of women to snag the heart of the young billionaire? She wondered silently. Lois put away all her romantic notions and got down to business. The wealthy couple seated themselves across the mahogany table from the cub reporters.

"Thank you for inviting us." Clark said diplomatically, surprising Lois with his smooth demeanor. "We must apologize for being tardy." Marcus began, making eye contact with Clark. This is the often written about Clark Kent, simple farm boy turned young journalist? He assessed.

"Not a problem, Mr. Worthington." Lois was all journalistic now. Clark was impressed with the way she flipped the switch into being a professional. She'd only done a few major stories for the Daily Planet, and this was actually her first big break.

"I take it you enjoyed our various hostess's company?" Zara put in. Clark noted Zara's decidedly British accent. Lois nodded. "Every one was professional and courteous." She remarked, attempting to adopt Clark's smooth tone. "I'd expect nothing less." Marcus responded.

"Where should we start?" Lois opened, as she grabbed her steno pad and pen. "The reason I requested this interview, Miss Lane, Mr. Kent, is because Zara and I are tired of the fly by night media of American journalism." Marcus began with the zinger. Zara smiled wickedly.

"I'd heard that the Daily Planet is one of the most reputable newspapers in America, if not the world, despite Lex Luthor's recent ownership of the company's flagship periodical." Marc slammed Lex, immediately garnering Clark's attention. Lex's rival? He hoped warily.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lois fielded the compliment. No pressure here, she thought sourly. "I can tell you, sparing the gory details, that Lex and I never saw eye to eye, and that is a massive understatement." Clark nodded in agreement. Zara smirked again.

_She's a bit of a maverick_, good. The young archaeologist thought. "We believe that Perry White, my editor, is the man with the best chance for success in the business." Lois added the standard company line. "Mr. Kent, what is your role here?" Marcus startled Clark.

Lois mentally crossed her fingers. _Please don't screw up_, _Smallville_. "I'm assisting Miss Lane on the story. I recently joined the Planet staff in I guess you could call it, a probationary role." Superman returned calmly. Good answer, Clark, Lois silently cheered her new partner on.

Clark noted that Zara Rolfe's heartbeat increased rapidly. She was worried about something, but what? Worthington, on the other hand, seemed calm and steady. The rest of the interview went smoothly. Marcus explained a number of roles his business had in the world.

Lois busily scribbled notes, as Clark committed most of the relevant conversation to memory. At one point, Superman snapped to attention. Worthington spoke about a nearby research and development facility.

"What type of research and development do you do?" Clark blurted out, much to Lois's chagrin. She was about to pose the same question to the young billionaire.

"We have a number of international interests in miniaturization, technology updates, and big ticket contract projects varying from saving or cleaning up the environment to advanced Recon." Marcus informed them, startling Zara. Had Worthington said too much? Clark wondered.

Lois perked up. "Recon, as in advanced military reconnaissance?" She jumped at him. "Yes, I'm sure that some of the reconnaissance could have military applications, as well as meteorological mapping, geological surveying, and the like." Marcus remained unflappable.

"I also have to plug my beau's interest in antiquities as well." Zara contributed. "Marcus has been funding my research on Earth's past. Before Marcus and I met, my father was a serious, successful archaeologist. Well, we'd hit bloody hard times, and many of the digs went unfunded."

"Sir Gabriel Rolfe, the archaeologist who'd uncovered a previously undiscovered Egyptian tomb at the feet of the Sphinx, fell on hard times?" Clark asked skeptically, stunning Lois.

"Yup, that's my poppa. We'd been in Egypt a while when the government began to have trouble with those flippin' terrorists. The powers that be cracked down hard on archaeological digs, especially those led by a woman." Zara continued. "We'd nearly lost everything."

"Mr. Worthington came to your rescue?" Lois prodded. Just like Oliver Queen, helping those that were down on their luck, Clark observed. "Yes. I purchased the Sphinx dig from the Egyptian government, setting the price so high that they couldn't resist." Marcus informed them.

"Did the dig yield any substantial finds?" Lois questioned. "Certainly, we bloody found a brand new mummy, his burial riches, and uncovered another sodding mystery." Zara added. "Really? Such as?" Lois's inherent curiosity was piqued. Marcus gestured for her to wait a moment.

"It's getting late, and I have an early meeting tomorrow morning." Marcus signaled that the interview was nearly over, causing Lois to frown with disappointment. She promised herself that she'd show patience. They'd been at it for about an hour, and Marcus likely had other things on his mind, namely Clark's connection to the S-31.

"I'm sorry about all this." Marcus explained.  
"Would you care to come back for a follow up interview tomorrow, say around 11 AM?" Marcus cordially offered. Lois nodded. "Yes, thanks." She sighed in resignation. "Mr. Kent? You'll be able to get some pictures for the article as well." Marcus baited. "That'll be fine." Clark replied.

He still didn't like the idea of leaving Chloe alone, back at the resort. Like clockwork, Beth had returned to politely escort them out. "Miss Lane, Mr. Kent, would you like to stay here on Worthington Ranch tonight?" Marcus offered, as Zara smiled.

"We don't want to impose." Clark cut Lois off. He knew that she'd have liked the additional opportunity to snoop around. "Mr. Kent, I have seventeen guest rooms. I assure you that there would be no imposition." He prodded cordially. Zara took his arm as she awaited the guest's reply.

"No thank you." Lois gave in. "We'll meet tomorrow, then?" Marcus nodded. "Yes, 11 AM as prearranged. I'll put it on my executive secretary's schedule." Beth silently stood by. They all shook hands, and Beth was volunteered to drive them back to Lake Havasu.

She drove a black late model SUV with the ubiquitous blue and gold WorthingtonCo logo on its hood and doors. Beth engaged them in pleasant, though forced conversation. The young woman was clearly more comfortable in a different role. Lois yawned repeatedly on the drive.

They reached the condo, said thanks and goodbye to Beth, and phoned Chloe to warn of their approach. "There's still no answer!" Lois said in a panicked voice. Clark quickly x-rayed the condo, and sure enough, there was no one home. "This can only be bad!" Lois sprinted towards the condo.

Clark spun around and listened for any other people in the area. There were a number of revelers at the beachside bar. Perhaps Chloe was among them, though now it was nearing 2 AM, he mused. Lois slid the keycard through the slot. "Chloe?" She called into the empty condo.

There was a note on the table. Lois hurriedly opened it, reading aloud. "Clark and Lo' got bored, couldn't sleep, went to the Mandalay Surfside bar on the south end of the beach. Chlo'"  
Lois breathed a sigh of relief.

"We'd still better check it out, Smallville. I can't see my little cousin as a barfly." Clark agreed and they left the condo for the bar. It was a quick ten minute walk to the beach. A number of college age students vacationing were drinking themselves silly.

Clark and Lois stepped up onto the wooden floor, above the desert sand. Sure enough, Chloe sat on a wicker barstool laughing loudly. Lois and Clark exchanged glances. Suddenly someone was beside them. "Hola, mi amigo!" A young male voice said. "Bart!" Clark gave him a lopsided smile.

"Wow! I thought Lana was a hottie!" Bart gazed at Lois. "Your new honey takes the cake! I mean she is babe-licious!" With blinding speed, Bart kissed Lois's hand, and zipped back to Chloe before Lois could deck him. Clark reddened as she stared at him.

"One of Oliver's friends…" He began, and shrugged. Chloe was happy to see them. Apparently Bart had been bending her ear all evening. "Uh…Bart…this is my cousin, Lois Lane." Chloe flushed. "Charmed." Lois said icily.

"For the record, speedy, Clark and I are friends. We work together." She added. "Oh sorry mon cherie, but hey, the Boy Scout is good people." Bart remarked.

"The big cheese sent me here to keep on eye on the Chloe-ster." He explained. "I was more than happy to oblige." Bart flirted. "You work for Oliver?" Lois grilled as he nodded. "I'm surprised that he didn't send someone out to check on me." She said, pretending to be disappointed.

"He probably figured that you were in very good hands with stretch here." Bart zipped between them and slapped Clark on the back, simultaneously putting an arm around Lois.

"You know, I have a feeling about you two…" Chloe interrupted him before Lois had a chance to smack him. "Anyway, Bart has offered to take me back to Smallville. I miss Jimmy." She explained.

"Clark, could you give my regrets to Mr. Worthington?" Chloe paid her bar tab. "Okay, time out!" Lois butted in. "You had a meeting with Mr. Worthington scheduled?" Chloe nodded. "Yes, but I'll take a pass. He just wanted to go over the meteor freak files. We can do that through e mail."

"Are you sure you want Lance Romance here to take you home?" Lois asked Chloe, as Clark slid onto a barstool near them. "Yeah, no problem. Besides, this is your story, I mean you and Clark are working on it." There was no mistaking the tone of disappointment in Chloe's voice.

"The Big Cheese sent a private jet to pick Chloe-licious up." Bart lied convincingly. Lois folded her arms. "Okay, as long as you don't want to hang with your big cousin." She teased Chloe. "Thanks Lo' but I need to get back to some semblance of normalcy." Chloe smirked.

"I never thought that I'd say Smallville and normalcy in the same sentence." She joked tiredly. "Clark, how did you and Lois do on your first assignment?" Bart mounted the barstool next to him. "It went okay, I guess. We're not done yet, though." Superman answered.

Lois filled Chloe in on their recent adventures. Bart tuned out, given his short attention span, and zoned in on Clark. "CK, I'm serious. You and Lois look good together." Bart insisted. "Thanks, Bart, but the last thing I need is another romantic entanglement. Besides, we argue more than agree."

"Passiones, Stretch!" Bart continued to ride him. "Like me, I'm not one to settle in one place for very long. That doesn't mean that I don't want to sample what's around. You ought to have that special someone nearby, someone to come home to."

Clark wasn't in the mood for a philosophical discussion with Bart, yet he made the effort. "Thanks Bart, but what kind of a life is that for her?"

"Even if Lois and I were meant to be together, and I doubt that, I would have to tell her my secret, so I don't make the same mistakes I did with Lana." Clark admitted. "Maybe not, Boy Scout, look at Mr. Green Jeans, Oliver leads the perfect double life."

"Eccentric billionaire party boy on one hand, saving the world on a daily basis with the other, trust me, it can be done."  
"I don't know if I can pull off a duplicitous life." Clark responded. "Though it would make things much simpler."

Bart was again getting restless. "I was thinking about doing the same thing. Bart Allen, Joe normal, and Bart Allen Impulse: super speed demon saving the world. Maybe I'll get a costume or something. Chicks dig the mystery man type, CK."

"Even if you're not the love 'em and leave 'em type like me, amigo, you can have the freedom to take your honey out to dinner, dancing, and a show one night and save the world the next! Think about it, CK. It makes perfect sense." Clark scoffed. "Nothing about this ever makes sense!"

"Uh…I don't mean to interrupt your primitive male bonding rituals, Smallville, but I'm going to head in and hit the shower." Lois put her arms on Clark and Bart's shoulders. She couldn't resist embarrassing Clark. "This time, Clark, I get the shower first." She teased. Bart smirked lustily.

The boys watched Lois head back to the condo to make sure nothing happened to her. Chloe sat next to Clark. He filled her in on the Worthington estate, and his suspicions about Symone. "I thought that there was something weird about that girl." Chloe confessed.

"What the hell are we up against, Clark?" She asked warily. "Do you think BRAINIAC has returned?" Clark frowned, as Bart questioned him further. He related the story of the intergalactic android to Bart, shocking him: "You're from another planet?" Chloe silenced.  
Clark's secret was out of the bag again.

Clearly the whole secret identity thing wouldn't work over the long haul, he considered. "This is a first, Bart is speechless." Chloe teased, attempting to lighten the mood. "That is so cool!" Bart suddenly smiled, putting Clark at ease.  
"Thanks Bart, but it's been more of a curse than a blessing." Clark admitted. "Dude, you have to join up with us! We'd be invincible!" Bart said excitedly. "Now Bart, you know that none of us is above the law." Superman warned, parroting a speech Jonathan Kent gave him many years ago.

"Dude, don't be such a buzz kill!" Bart protested. "Don't you get it? Your parents saved you for a reason. It's your destiny to help us mere mortals."

Resort

new additions!

Clark considered Bart's idea. With Jimmy and Lois closing in on his secret anyway, maybe Bart had a point. Bart and Chloe walked Clark back to the condo, and parted ways.

Chloe promised to call Oliver and have him do a background check on Marcus Worthington, and Zara Rolfe. Bart scooped up Chloe and zipped off into the darkness.

Clark headed into the condo, where Lois was sound asleep. He showered and rested, unable to shut his super powered mind down. Fortunately, he didn't require much sleep. Lois was up early the next morning fine tuning her Marcus Worthington story. Clark offered to take her out for breakfast. She declined, opting to settle for toast, orange juice, and a hefty supply of caffeine.

By 9 AM, there was a buzz at the condo's door. Clark answered and another woman smiled vacantly at him. "Mr. Kent, Miss Lane, I'm Tara, and I'll be your driver today." Tara was about a half a head shorter than Lois, and probably in her mid to late twenties. Clark verified her humanity.

"Lois, ready to go?" Clark called into the bedroom. "Just about, Clark, I'm picking my outfit as we speak." He patiently waited, inviting Tara inside. "So you and Miss Lane are reporters?" The chauffer inquired. "Yes, actually, Lois is reporting, I'm just helping her out." He replied.

Tara flipped her long brown hair back, tying it in a neat ponytail. She had a dark tan, probably one of the locals that WorthingtonCo hired. Lois entered presently, wearing the black mini dress that they'd picked out that first day at Bloominghale's. She looks great, Clark praised.

"Freeze Smallville!" Lois ordered. "You're not wearing that lame shirt! Go change!" Clark grimaced. "What? What's wrong with it?" Lois put her hands on her shapely hips. "It's boring." Clark shook his head. "It's a plain white dress shirt." Lois tapped her foot. "Exactly my point. Hold on."

Lois stalked into her guest bedroom and returned with a sharp blue and red striped silk tie. "At least you'll have some color. Honestly, Smallville, what would you do without me? Come here." Like a chastised child, Clark sulked over to Lois, who stood atop her gym bag and attached Clark's tie. Superman couldn't help smelling Lois's flowery perfume. He smirked as she finished.

Tara chuckled as she sat on a stool by the breakfast bar flipping through a Forbes magazine. She gave the impression of a normal working girl that was simply sent to do a job and enjoyed doing it. "Dress for success, Clark." Lois added. "Remember that if nothing else. Let's roll!"

Lois grabbed her purse, laptop, and steno pad and followed Clark and Tara out onto the resort's access road. There was a black SUV painted again with the now familiar Worthington Logo nearby. Tara dutifully held the doors open for them smiling brightly. Clark quietly recalled everything they knew about the WorthingtonCo adventure so far. Lois snapped on her laptop.

One, Worthington was one of the wealthiest men in America, and likely in the world. Clark mentally ticked off the items. Two, he hired mostly women, well educated, and annoyingly pleasant. Three, he liked historical artifacts, and specifically well known mythological characters.

Four, WorthingtonCo had created unusually high tech items like the Artificial Intelligence unit, Symone, and the silver sphere that he'd chased down and had hidden in his barn. Kara had since given the sphere back to Worthington personally. It still didn't all add up…

Soon they reached the Worthington Estate, but this time Tara drove down a previously unseen and heavily secured roadway parallel to the Ranch Bluff. Before Lois or Clark could question her, Tara had produced two sets of brochures. "This is your itinerary for today." She said briefly.

"Mr. Worthington will meet you at the Research and Development's west wing in the lobby." Tara explained as she pulled the SUV alongside a Security jeep. "You'll need these access cards. They're previously coded to prevent you from entering any secured or off limits areas."

She reached back and dropped them into Clark's hands, and he promptly gave Lois hers. "Not that you reporters would ever think of exploring an area that you're not supposed to." Tara added sarcastically. Clark didn't know what to make of her, but Lois found the sarcasm refreshing.

Meanwhile, Marcus Worthington and his Chief of Operations, Trish Van De Mere, were examining the errant S-31 at the Arizona Research facility. "It seems undamaged, Boss." Trish began.  
"We have a working theory that an extreme burst of energy, similar to an electromagnetic storm, caused the S-31 guidance system to malfunction. We also found this." She pressed a small remote.

Instantly, a 42 inch plasma screen TV snapped to life. It was showing a large commercial jetliner being hit by what at first appeared to be a small missile.

A shadow quickly replaced the jet engine beneath the wing, as the motor sparked and caught fire. A moment later the fire was blown out, and the plane landed safely. "Maximum magnification." Trish ordered the computer.

"Hello!" Marcus gasped. "That is indeed a flying man with black hair." Trish nodded. "Yes. It could be nothing else. A rival's advanced android perhaps?" She guessed. "Possibly." Marc agreed. "However given what Zara and I saw at the Kent Farm…"

He glanced around to see who was within earshot. Marc trusted his staff without question, but once the rumor mill got started…  
"What the hell is going on here, Marc?" Trish asked in a hushed voice. "Come with me, and we'll inform Maggie." He beckoned.

"Wait a minute, Marc. Is that wise? I mean we really don't know what this Clark Kent is. We have no proof that it's actually him under the plane's wing."

Marc explained Kara's unusual strength and all about the Smallville mutant miscreants that he'd read about on the way home. "Genetic manipulation?" Trish guessed after they'd secured the conference room door. "That's one explanation. We know LuthorCorp has been dabbling in genetic testing of some kind. It's no coincidence that they have a number of suspicious facilities around."

"Rowland Chemicals in Nebraska has also been experimenting with performance enhancing drugs that allegedly turn normal humans into muscular machines." Marc sighed. "We'll need to step up all our plans." Trish nodded. "This is getting scary." Marc agreed. "Time is against us."

"Where do we start?" Trish shook her head. "We start with Clark Kent. We need to win his confidence enough to be forthcoming with us. Miss Lane, on the other hand, may need to be kept out of the loop." Trish folded her arms. "How much should we show them?"

Marcus shrugged. "Maybe at some point we can separate Lane from Kent and take them to different areas." Trish paced the length of the conference room. "We're playing with fire, Marcus." He grinned thinly. "Don't we always?" They headed toward the outer facility's entrance.

Tara opened the doors for Lois and Clark, as she nodded towards another woman in security garb, and escorted the young journalists into a plain, but clean lobby via a key card entry way. Clark noted a slight buzzing sound as they passed under a sparsely decorated archway.

To their right was a large paned glass window. Clark used his x-ray vision to investigate. Sure enough, two women in security outfits watched them on view screen monitors like hawks. Tara said her goodbyes and immediately another woman emerged behind them.

Where had she been? Lois wondered silently. "Maggie O' Bannon, Chief of Security." The woman said gruffly. Maggie was about Lois's height but stocky and muscular with short black hair. She was dressed in a black and blue security outfit, and carried a small sidearm, a low caliber revolver.

Also attached to her belt was a silver square object that appeared to be metallic. It was about the size of a man's wallet. "Miss Lane, Mr. Kent, will you follow me please?" Lois flashed Clark a lopsided grin. "You're not going to do a full body cavity search on us are you? She joked.

Maggie grimaced. "Not unless you make it necessary, Miss Lane. You're now entering a highly secured area. Items here are not only top secret, they can kill you." The security guard said. Clark nodded his acknowledgement. Lois smirked. "Finally, we get the meaty part of the story!"

"All I have for Perry right now is an intriguing fluff piece." Lois remarked as they followed Maggie into a brightly lighted tunnel. Red and blue lights flashed on and off as they passed, quickly reaching the access tunnel's end. The door on the other side hissed open.

"Welcome to the Starship Enterprise." Lois commented sarcastically. "Why Lois, I had no idea that you were a Trekkie." Clark teased. "Save it, Smallville. You're the one with a cousin that chases flying saucers, and has space alien pals." Clark gulped. Lois was right!

The next room was fairly normal looking. It was sparsely furnished, with a few decorative plants, and a common service desk made of some type of hard wood. Maggie guided them into a conference room with a round table at its center surrounded by several plush guest chairs.

Maggie stood stoically by, her eyes darting from side to side, as she checked out the cub reporters. "Mr. Worthington will be here shortly, he's decided to give you a tour of the facility personally." She informed them. "Conditionally, of course." The guard added smugly.

Lois and Clark read through their itinerary. Superman sped through the documentation in seconds, but stared at the papers for effect. Lois was still turning pages when Worthington arrived. "Thank you, Maggie." Marcus said cordially and dismissed her with a wave as she left.

They all shook hands. "Thank you for coming." Marc added politely. "Today, you'll see the latest in WorthingtonCo technological research. Feel free to stop me with questions at any time." Marcus led them through another set of doors secured by a key card recognition system.

Three women in security garb walked past them, and Lois wasn't sure, but one of the women looked familiar. She continued to chatter with Marcus, laying some of the groundwork for her story. Quickly, Lois strutted ahead of them, glancing at a silver and blue vehicle resembling an SUV.

"This is our experimental fuel efficient hybrid SUV called the WC 4" Marc explained. "We've had the technology for a few years to run it, but the big dollar auto makers wouldn't allow us to mass produce it.

By not allow us, I mean they threatened to sue for design infringement. We are in the process of retooling the WC 4 to look like nothing else on the roads."

"May I get a picture of it?' Clark asked as he pulled out his wide angle digital camera. "Certainly." Marcus smiled. "Lois, care to model for it?" Clark joked. The female journalist snickered. "Sure, Smallville. After all, sex sells." She retorted.

Lois flipped her long hair over her shoulder and struck an exaggerated modeling pose, leaning against the SUV suggestively. Marcus and Clark chuckled as he snapped a few photos. "Now Clark, make sure that you didn't get your thumb in the picture." She teased.

Marcus grew slightly more serious. "Also, Mr. Kent, please make sure you continue to ask before snapping any more pictures. I have to keep in mind that our competitors don't out scoop us, to coin a journalistic phrase." Clark nodded. "Understood. Lois, did you hear that?"

"What?" Lois flashed an innocent grin. "No pictures without permission." He repeated for her benefit. "I got it." Lois grimaced. "I mean it's not as if we're in Area 51 or something, though."

Marcus playfully sneered. "Miss Lane, I assure you that Area 51 is obsolete compared to WorthingtonCo.s Research and Development facility." He added cockily. "The US government has offered numerous lucrative contracts to us over the recent years."

Lois whipped out her steno pad and pen. "Can I quote you on that?" Marcus smiled broadly. "Absolutely." Clark was beginning to warm up to the business mogul, though he still refused to let his guard down. Lois wrote a series of quotes on her notepad.

They approached a metal catwalk in a dimly lit corridor. "This is truly amazing, Mr. Worthington, I…" Lois said as she was about to fall down a two story metal staircase. "Lois! Stairway!" Clark shouted. "Huh?" She had caught her heel between the top stair's grids.  
Lois was about to fall head first down three flights of stairs. Clark had no choice. He used his super speedy reflexes to grab Lois's suit jacket and hauled her back up at a forty five degree angle. Superman was faster than a blink of an eye. Marcus gaped, unsure of what he'd just seen.

"Be careful Lois, or I'll be writing this story alone, as well as your obituary!" Clark chastised her. "Thanks Smallville, I owe you one." She said after catching her breath. "I'll have Tammy turn the lighting up in this sector. That was partially my fault. We're not used to having visitors."

In seconds, the lights went from a dim blue to a bright white, illuminating the corridor ahead as well as the ones below the catwalk. There was no doubt that Worthington had seen Clark use his super ability. When he looked back, Clark saw that it hadn't fazed Marcus a bit.

Did he miss the save? Clark wondered, Is Marcus just playing it cool until he found out about him? It seemed doubtful. For now, Superman assumed that he'd gotten away with it. "Are you sure that you're all right?" Marc asked. "Oh yeah, just a little misstep." Lois played it off.

"Gracefulness is not in my vocabulary." She joshed. The emergency lamps added an eerie, greenish surreal glow to the corridor. Lois's eyes widened. Just below them, roughly three stories beneath the catwalk, was what appeared to be a spaceship! Clark audibly gasped.

"Lois and Clark, this is the XS56 Shuttlecraft." Marcus announced proudly. They gawked at the massive delta shaped vehicle. It was nearly the size of a common Lear jet. It had a flat, pancake like profile. At each wingtip were air foil stabilizers similar to the ones on current high speed aircraft.

The craft had a set of spoilers along the wings that presumably acted the same way the ones on race cars behaved. The XS56 was silvery white with a blue and gold stripe ending in a WC just below the cockpit. "Wow!" Clark exclaimed. Marcus smiled. "Boys and their toys…"  
more coming

Lois admired the XS56 from a safe distance. "Is there some significance to the 56 number? Did it take 55 tries to get it to work?" She sniped. "No." Marcus snickered. "The XS56 was completed earlier this year, 56 years since my father, Paul, was born."

"He dreamed up the basic pancake shape of it, amid the UFO hysteria of the late 1950's. My father, as a child, wanted to set foot on the moon. He witnessed the race to space first hand in the 1960's, though he never followed through on his dream."

"We, however, did." Marcus stated proudly as Lois scribbled the human interest angle to her story on the steno pad. "There are actually seven other experimental space shuttlecraft stored nearby as well as in WorthingtonCo buildings around the world."

"NASA was interested in purchasing one of the prototypes, until budget constraints delayed their plans. They'll hopefully negotiate a new contract with WorthingtonCo soon, once they mothball the current space shuttle program."

"Meanwhile, we keep upgrading our models with ever evolving technology. We use a new, abundantly available, recyclable fuel source. See the ram scoop beneath the ship's nose?" He pointed it out. "The XS56 will possess the ability to refuel in space."

"Really?" Clark's eyes lit up. "Sure." Marc confirmed. "The scoop can pick up any stable source of fuel it comes across, like a space vacuum cleaner. There's tons of benign debris in orbit around Earth as it is. We expect that it could use comet dust particles, meteors, asteroid pieces, even dark matter, assuming it can be stabilized."

Clark bristled at the mention of meteors. He imagined if the XS56 ran across some floating kryptonite… "Can we go inside it?" Lois interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, conditionally." Marc answered. "Though the XS56 and its sister craft are well known, it's filled with state of the art classified technology which must remain secret."

"Fair enough." Clark agreed, though Lois was hesitant. "May I take some pictures?" Marcus nodded. "You should only photograph the overall design of it, from the outside." Superman placed his camera on the table opposite the XS56.

"Uh Lois…?" Marcus cut off her access to the shuttlecraft by blocking the stairway leading to the cockpit. "Yes?" Lois asked innocently. The young billionaire held out his palm toward her. "You may not take any recording devices onto the XS56."

"What?" Lois feigned being insulted. "The recorder." Marc said more sternly. Clark unashamedly x-rayed Lois, and sure enough, the sly reporter had taped a small mini-recorder beneath her bra's front clasp. "Lois!" Clark sounded aggravated.

He should've expected it from her. "State of the art technology also includes the latest and very best security systems." Marc pointed out. "Since you entered the facility, you've been under physical and electronic surveillance. I have to keep my rivals at bay, not to mention the possibility of any unsavory characters pirating our technology."

"Lois, don't make me come there and get it." Clark warned playfully. "Try it Smallville and you'll be wearing _them_ for a bowtie." Lois hissed. "What if I forget something important?" She whined, reaching down the top of her dress.

"I'll remind you." Clark teased as Marc stifled a chuckle. Eventually, Lois removed her recorder and placed it beside Clark's camera. "Fine!" she snapped and stood before Clark. "Care to frisk me?" He reddened as Marcus gave the 'all clear' call to his security staff. Lois and Clark followed Marcus up the automated ramp leading to the cockpit.

The XS56 was amazingly apportioned with comfortable, plush seats, multiple view screens, and a complicated control panel. There were six seats, three facing the front, and one each at opposing ends of the area. The final seat faced the rear of the craft, and had a movable, state of the art computer keyboard at arm's length.

"Looks great, doesn't it Clark?" Marc boasted. "She'll fly well enough to make hundreds of trips between earth, the international space station, the futuristic watchtower project, the moon, and eventually, anywhere in the solar system within reason."

"Watchtower Project?" Clark echoed with surprise. That hadn't been referred to in any of the itinerary brochures, he thought. "Yes, it will be a joint project between WayneCo and us. We don't have that many details on it yet. It's still on the drawing board."

Lois was investigating all of the buttons and lights on the control panels. None of it rang a bell with her. "Lois, don't touch anything!" Clark warned. "It's okay Clark, the XS56 is shut down." Marc defended. "The sensitive power grid controls are at the rear of the craft."

He led them through a large cargo bay, complete with robotic arms of varying height and length. As they entered the rear third of the ship, Clark suddenly felt woozy. Kryptonite! He thought worriedly. But where? Lois noted that he was getting antsy. "Smallville, are you okay?"

"You do look a bit ashen, Clark." Marcus remarked with genuine concern. Superman gulped loudly. "You say that you have a new power source…?" He barely got the words out before the nausea set in. "Yes, I'm afraid that has to remain confidential. We're awaiting the copyright to the mineral itself and the processing of it." Lois pushed a button and a small compartment opened.

There in the 2 by 2 storage unit was a bucketful of black and silver rocks. To the untrained eye, the rocks appeared to resemble coal. Clark felt the room begin to spin. "How'd you like this in your Christmas stocking, Smallville?" Lois joked, picking up the rocks and sifting through them.

"Miss Lane, please put those back." Marc chastised her. "They do have some radiation content, though certainly no more than a large microwave oven." She placed the rocks back in their bucket, wiped her hands on her dress, and Clark hit the floor with a thud.

"Medical!" Marcus yelled into his nearly nonexistent miniature microphone. The device was no larger than a man's dress shirt button. Lois reached Clark first, rubbing against him, as she checked his pulse and heartbeat with her hands. She bent her ear over his nose and mouth, and listened to his ragged breathing. His heartbeat seemed to be pounding in her ears.  
"Heartbeat's okay, pulse is slow but steady." Lois assessed as two young paramedic type women entered the XS56. Clark's eyes began to focus again, as he saw Lois hovering over him. "Are you okay, Clark?" Marcus asked as Superman's breathing returned to normal.

Lois was still touching his chest with her hands. He felt dizzy, but managed to sit up. "Do you want medical attention?" Marc prodded. "No, thanks…" Clark took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I must've passed out…maybe I didn't eat enough…the desert heat you know." He added lamely.

"Are you sure?" Marc double checked. Clark nodded. "Sorry to be such a bother." He tried to stand up, but wavered slightly. Lois held onto his arm. "You can go. Thanks ladies. Great response time." Marc praised as the two female paramedics left the XS56.

"Thanks for embarrassing me, Smallville!" Lois hissed quietly and smacked Clark's shoulder. "Ow!" He protested. _I actually felt Lois's hit_! "Don't be such a baby." Lois snarled and helped him over towards the exit door. "We'll cancel the rest of the tour." Marc offered, as Lois stared coldly at Clark. "No. Please don't." Superman waved him off. "I just need to rest a bit, and get some water."

"I'm sorry about this, Mr. Worthington." Lois apologized as she helped Clark down the XS56's ramp. "Not a problem, Lois. I'm just glad he's all right." Marc said diplomatically. "That's a matter of opinion." Lois muttered. She suddenly felt a surge of energy. _Caffeine kicked in,_ she mused.

Once off the craft, Clark felt much better. In moments, he was back to full strength, though he suddenly felt tired. _Didn't get enough sleep last night_, he thought sourly, yawning. The rocks in the compartment Lois found had to be kryptonite, or at least a derivative of it. _Worthington's mysterious power source, no doubt_. Marc guided them to the nearest rest rooms.

Clark's eyes were suddenly bloodshot as he gazed into the mirror, and washed his face. Lois waited patiently outside the lounge fine-tuning her latest addition to the story, minus Clark's fainting episode. Marc brought them the camera and recorder. Superman had taken his shirt off briefly.

He felt that something was burning into his chest, though he saw no markings. Lois glanced up from her laptop and saw Clark bare-chested. Her eyes flared a bright yellow, and she smirked. She hadn't realized that she'd seen straight through the wall into the washroom!

Clark's troubles were just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelation

_Revelation_

**Evolution Continues with a new revelation.**

Clark replaced his shirt, but couldn't fight the feeling that something had just gone terribly wrong. He slowly joined Lois and Marcus in the lounge. "Should we continue?" Marc asked. Clark nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Lois smirked as she watched Clark walk past her.

She saved her work and closed the laptop, putting the recorder in her purse. "Next up, we have some less dramatic, but important WorthingtonCo creations." Marc led them through another dimly lit corridor. Lois sidled up to Clark, holding his hand. He felt a slight power surge.

"I better hold onto you before you get lost." She joked. Confused as to Lois's change in attitude, Clark chose to ignore her as much as possible. Marc held a small remote control in his hand, pointing it at a nearby wall. The lights came up a bit, as two large bay doors slid open with a hiss.

Marcus left them in the middle of the large room as he made his way to a mahogany wood workstation. He flipped open a drawer and pulled out a very large control device, roughly the size of a grown man's shoe. He punched in a code, which Clark committed to memory in case of emergency.

"This is our most recently tested item." Marc pushed a red button and a silver sphere somewhat larger than a beach ball or a basketball whirred out of the shadows, startling Lois. The S31! Clark gasped. "This is a self-propelled recon camera that we created based on the Army's stealth technology. It's a type of drone, or Droid, we like to call it." Marc watched Clark's reaction.

Lois examined it closely. "It has a three hundred sixty degree photographic ability, virtually unlimited memory capacity, films everything in digital, and obviously, it's self propelled." Marcus explained. "It has the same fuel source as the XS56?" Lois questioned as Clark backed away.

She caught the movement out of the corner of her eye. "Don't worry Smallville, it won't bite you." She joked. "Actually, we've refined the fuel source exponentially since locating the raw material a few years ago." Marc replied. "You mean the meteor rocks?" Clark grilled. "Meteors?" Marc's eyebrows rose.

"I suppose they could've come from outer space. We did find a number of elements within the material that were unidentifiable." Lois seized on that statement. "You're using a fuel source with untested material?" She scoffed. "No, what I said was we found elements that were unidentified. We've since tested and retested the minerals, with no problems."

"None whatsoever?" Lois was skeptical. "No. Most of the identified and unusual elements are benign. There is a slightly elevated radiation level put out by the raw material. In theory, I suppose tons of the stuff could be hazardous to some life forms, possibly including humans."

"The risks are minimal, and I assure you the US Government has been looking over my shoulder every step of the way." Marcus continued. "We are in full compliance with the EPA, NSA, and OSHA. Generally, government regulation doesn't really apply, because I haven't publicly marketed any of the fuel cell secrets. WorthingtonCo owns the full mining rights to the raw material."

"Where is it mined from?" Clark pressed, beating Lois to the inquiry. "I can't tell you exactly, but we have mines around the world, and all of those are compliant as well." Marc defended.

"Were there any mines near Metropolis?" Clark probed, causing Lois to wince. "I can tell you that WorthingtonCo has not mined any raw material in the Midwest at all."

Marc rubbed his square jaw. What is this guy getting at? He's hiding something. The young billionaire thought. "Clark, your meteor theory isn't holding any water." Lois chastised him.

"Again with the meteors?" Marc asked, "What meteors?" He skillfully kept the irritation out of his voice. Clark reddened. He and Lois had said too much. He sighed. Rookie reporter mistakes, he thought sourly. "In and around Smallville, our hometown, just outside of Metropolis, two devastating meteor showers took place in the last twenty years." Lois shared.

"Yes, I remember reading the stories." Marc slowed their walk considerably. "Some people were actually killed, correct?" Lois nodded, confirming what the sly Marcus already knew.  
He pressed some buttons on the control, and the S31 moved backward, upward, and then landed softly on a platform.

"My parents were killed in 2002, in a plane crash." Marc informed them as the S31 shut down and darkened. Clark felt no ill effects from the power source.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Lois sympathized as the horrible memories of the smoldering holes in the formerly pristine Kansas cornfields she'd seen flooded back to her.

"Me too." Clark added, witnessing the faces of all those that had died directly or indirectly because of him in his mind's eye. Marcus began to dredge up his own bad memories.

"My father, Paul, and mother, Victoria, were killed en route to a business meeting in Switzerland. The XS56 was merely a drawing on a piece of paper back then." Clark frowned. "Were their deaths an accident?" He fished.

Lois grimaced. "Clark, that's none of our business!" Marcus brushed it off. "Don't worry about it Miss Lane. It's no big secret. Rumors abounded after my parents' deaths. The official cause was listed as a plane crash. I don't buy it, especially not in the light of new information that I've just received." Marcus added cryptically. "There was no way to prove any fault at the time."

"I was away at a university, partying at the time." Marc confessed. "I was immature. After I sat down and thought about it, there was no way that it could've been an accident. My father flew jets in Viet Nam, his private plane would have been absolutely up to maintenance specs."

"There was a small tropical storm over the Atlantic that day, near the flight route. Yet the jet would've been well equipped to handle any turbulence or even a loss of cabin pressure. It could've flown on one engine for a while as well. My father would've known if something was wrong."

"The plane went down near Bermuda. We recovered the wreckage, though the black box was never found. Rescuers found some…uh…body parts, enough to provide identification." Marcus choked out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Clark apologized. "It's okay." Marc sighed.

"You two are reporters. I should've expected that line of questioning. I've recounted the story several times over the last few years." Lois mouthed the words, 'Nice one, Clark' as she glanced at him with disdain. "Was anyone else killed in the crash?"

Lois's eyes widened in disbelief that Clark wouldn't let the subject go. On one hand she admired his tenacity, on the other, she wished that he would just be silent. "Yes, the pilot, Jason Jordan. He was lost at sea. We never found any remains." Marcus answered stoically.

Clark hesitated, looking Marcus in the eye. "Before you wonder…" Marc picked up on Clark's thoughts. "JJ is what they used to call him. He served with my dad in the war. He'd been a family friend for years, and above reproach. Even so, dad gave him a thorough background check."

Lois placed her hands on her hips. "Satisfied, Smallville?" Clark nodded. "Backing off!" He sniped. "Thank you." Lois added sourly. "Um… Miss Lane?" A new female voice had shown up behind them. Where do these women keep coming from? Lois thought as she turned to face her.

"Hello Brittany." Marcus greeted the new arrival. "Mr. W." The pretty young blonde acknowledged her boss. "Miss Lane, would you be interested in a free spa treatment, while you're here?" Brit asked pleasantly as Lois gaped. "Thank you, but…" Marcus smiled brightly.

"Before you answer, Miss Lane. We can go on tour later in the day." Clark was automatically suspicious. "You've seen the outdoors, and some of the mansion's décor, and some of our major projects already." Marc coaxed. "The next section is very technical and a lot of the nuts and bolts of our research and development facility. Frankly, it makes my head spin."

"We can rendezvous back at the lobby in say…an hour, and I'll show you the control center, the brains of our operation." Marc virtually handed Lois off to Brittany. "Please, enjoy. Clark, are you mechanically inclined? The next section may be interesting to you."  
Lois and Clark exchanged glances. They're splitting us up! Why? He silently wondered. "It's up to you, Lois. It's your story."

Superman was very curious. "Okay, provided that Clark takes good notes." She said, handing her steno pad to him. "All right." He reluctantly took it. "This way, Miss Lane." Brittany said and she was dressed in the ubiquitous flowered blouse, red halter-top, and Khaki cargo shorts.

"In one hour, in the lobby?" Lois double-checked. "Yes." Marc smiled as the girls left. Clark was nervous as he followed Marcus into the next room. At the center of the room was a pair of silver and black vehicles, roughly the size of a common compact automobile.

Yet, Clark noted that they had no wheels, and appeared to be defying gravity! "Wow! What are these?" He asked as his eyes lit up. Clark grabbed the camera. "Uh…may I photograph them?" Marcus shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Clark."

He placed the camera back in its case. "They're top secret?" Marcus nodded. "Yes, Clark, you are looking at the very first, personal spaceships. They use the same raw material for fuel as the XS56." Clark reddened, as he hurriedly backed away from the craft. He hadn't yet felt any ill effects.

"Relax, Clark." Marcus gestured for him to follow. Superman proceeded extremely slowly, moving in a circular pattern nearer to the ships. So far, so good he thought. "They're not fueled up and ready to go for obvious reasons. The XS 12 and XS 13 are purely experimental."

"One day the ships will make routine trips to outer space and back. The world isn't yet ready for them. Besides, they're very expensive, as you might think." Marcus pressed a button on the side of the silver craft. The transparent bubble top opened similarly to a cockpit hatch on a jet fighter.

Clark cautiously glanced inside. The controls were seemingly simplistic, just switches, buttons, and lighted indicators. "The voice activated option would be available as well." Marcus stated as he put his hands behind his back. "I call them Sky Skiffs, for lack of a better term."

"They're great." Clark said sincerely. Marcus took a deep breath before proceeding further. "Um, Clark…I was wondering…" He began nervously. Superman heard Marc's heartbeat increase substantially. "Would you by any chance, be The Traveler?" He asked as Clark gasped.

"I'm afraid that I...uh... don't know what you mean." Superman stuttered. "Clark, I know that you were in possession of my S31 earlier yesterday. I also know that your cousin Kara, lifted a three hundred pound device and placed it in our SUV like it was a beach ball." Marcus stated flatly.

Clark gulped. _Now what_? He stood there silently as Marcus proceeded along the wall to another file cabinet. "I'm sorry Clark, I shouldn't have thrown that all at you. To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea how to ask these demanding questions. Yet, I must have the answers."

"Look, Mr. Worthington...believe me when I say that you're better off not knowing certain things." Clark said, utterly frustrated. "Clark, I'll come clean with you. I know all about the strange events in and around Smallville. Your friend Chloe had a substantial data base devoted to 'meteor freaks' and the like." Marcus hesitated as he circled closer to Clark. "I hadn't put it all together until just now."

Clark glanced at his feet. _Should I call John Jonz, and see if he can wipe Worthington's memory clean_? He silently debated. _If so, the young billionaire's contribution to Earth's future could be lost_. "My mother, Victoria swore that my Uncle Virgil Swann was a bit eccentric." Marcus continued.

"I investigated the _Veritas_ documents that she'd kept hidden from me all these years. After my cousin Patricia was murdered, I swore that her killer would not go unpunished. I suspect that Lex Luthor had her killed to silence her. Patty had sent me the final piece of information...the identity of The Traveler."

"She'd sent me the DVD record." Marcus paused for effect. "The name of Kal El." Clark reddened. Marcus had him. "Patty also said that The Traveler would find me, when the time was right." Marc folded his arms expectantly.

"Listen, regardless of anything, the story of _Veritas_ and the Traveler has done nothing but bring evil, lies, deceit, and more deaths. That information is dangerous to everyone." Clark stated angrily. "Lex Luthor is not someone to be taken lightly." Marcus frowned. "You must not underestimate Luthor, Clark. I don't. I plan on doing everything in my power to keep him away from his relentless lust for power."

Clark hadn't expected that statement from the young billionaire. He sounded more and more like Oliver Queen. _I have to test him_. "What do you get out of stopping Luthor, Traveler or no Traveler?" Clark pressed. "I gain nothing, Clark. It's my duty as a citizen of the United States, and of Earth, to keep Luthor's power in check. It's also your destiny to stop him. Power must remain in balance."

"Listen Clark, whether you join me in fighting him or not, I won't relent. You see what I'm capable of?" He pointed to the twin Sky Skiffs. "All of these fancy toys will one day have a specific purpose...to help me defend America and the world against whatever comes our way. There is no gray area here."

"You have to choose your own path, Clark." Marcus concluded. "I have chosen mine."


	11. Chapter 11: Decision

"It's not that simple, Mr. Worthington," Clark said. "I say it is." Marc countered. "There is good and there is evil, right and wrong, so striking a balance is what we all strive for." Clark sighed. It was clear that the argument was circuitous.

"Mr. Worthington, what exactly is your power source?" Clark chose to change the subject. "It's a combination of things, Clark. Beneath Worthington Ranch is a previously unknown geothermal spring. The power of heated water. It's not drinkable in its raw form, but when purified, is a clean, recyclable energy device. I've combined that with the mineral rocks, and the mixture provides energy."

"Marcus, if I may call you that..." Superman began. "Where did the mineral rocks come from? I don't need the exact location, just some background info." Marcus folded his arms and pressed the exit button. "Come on, we need to meet up with your counterpart." Clark reluctantly followed him out of the area.

He turned back to take one last look at the Sky Skiffs. "Clark, the minerals were found purely by accident, as are most important discoveries. My girlfriend Zara was on an archaeological dig in South America, when she noted a higher concentration of radiation, which had no business being within a rain forest. She cordoned off the dig and called in my Haz Mat team. We mined some of the rocks."

"There's no great mystery there, other than the previously unknown elements within the raw material. I would appreciate if you didn't include that explanation in your report." Marc pleaded. Clark agreed. "We trucked the minerals out of the rain forest and sent them back to this facility. The rest is history, as they say. The minerals mixed with the geothermal spring create controllable energy."

Clark and Marc emerged at the lobby where the tour had originated. Lois was impatiently awaiting their arrival. She turned to face Clark...the edges around her eyes lit up briefly in yellow. She flashed Clark a knowing grin. He stared in amazement, as Lois ran over and hugged him, saying: "There you are!"

Superman enjoyed the attention she was paying him, but knew that somehow the minerals had affected her. "Lois, it's only been about an hour..." He weakly protested, feeling a surge of energy from her.

They walked hand in hand behind Marcus into the high level control room. Trish Van Dorn gaped at the young journalists. What was Marcus doing, bringing strangers into the most secure section of the compound? What was he playing at? She wondered.

Scene: WorthingtonCo Ops Center

Melanie Shaw was staring intensely at her personal monitor's view screen. She'd been rerunning the S31 video over and over, trying to determine what exactly she was seeing. The olive skinned intern was so engrossed that she ignored the entrance of her boss and his guests.

"The Central Ops Control Room is the brain behind all of WorthingtonCo's North American operations." Marcus explained under the watchful gaze of Trish and Maggie, the Chief of Security. Please don't say 'brain', Clark thought sourly.

"Hey! What's that?" Lois exclaimed as she darted across the room nearly knocking Melanie from her chair. Lois had used some low level form of hyper speed. Clark was sure of it. Papers scattered into the air, swirling behind her, as Lois's high-speed jaunt came to an end.

"What's what?" Melanie feigned innocence, still stunned by Lois's rapid approach. "That footage!" Lois pointed to the monitor screen. Melanie hadn't had time to delete the video. "Uh…sorry about the mad dash." Lois smirked. "I guess that spa rejuvenation treatment went a bit too far."

"I mean the shadow beneath the airplane's wing." Lois tried to shift Melanie out of the way. "Miss Lane! That is classified information!" Trish's tone was deadly serious. Lois spun to face her, as Maggie drew her weapon. Clark bolted in between the women, but the move felt awkward to him.

He was afraid that he'd lose his balance, steadying his posture by holding on to the back of a nearby console seat. "Lois, it was probably just a bird." Clark downplayed the incident. "Now, you're embarrassing me!" Lois glared at him. "Then that bird was a Pterodactyl, because it should've been sucked up into the engine turbines!" She was getting frustrated.

In Lois's mind, her hormones were acting up. She'd admitted being on an emotional rollercoaster all week. Lois felt wired, like she was amped up on steroids, or overdosed on caffeine. Her heart pumped faster than it should've been able to do. Clark could barely hear her heartbeat above all the other noise in the room. Something's wrong!

Superman admitted that fact. His abilities seemed diminished. Clark tried his x-ray vision, but could only get past Lois's clothes. Her skin blocked his usual internal view. He reddened, and finally gave up trying. "C'mon Lois, we've been disruptive enough already." He urged.

"Miss Lane, do I have to restrain you?" Maggie snarled. "That won't be necessary, Maggie." Marcus stated in a calm, even tone. "Perhaps we've all had too much excitement for today." He added diplomatically. That translated to: The tour is now effectively over, Clark guessed.

Lois gazed at the plush carpeted floor, and then her vision proceeded to look down through it into the facility's lower levels. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, okay, I get the hint!" She threw her arms up in resignation. Suddenly, the young reporter felt light on her feet.

Lois had been levitating about three inches above the floor. Clark noted that and gasped. He quickly joined her, though the sudden move made him dizzy. Fortunately he distracted Lois by grabbing her arm by the elbow. She promptly floated to the ground.

"Lois, don't we have to fine tune the story for the paper?" Clark said anything to get her moving. "Yeah, you're right." She grumbled. "Thanks for your time, Mr. Worthington," Clark shook his hand on the way out of the control room.

"You've been very patient." Lois reached for Marcus's hand as well, and Clark intercepted it, fearing that she'd transfer her newfound abilities to him. Superman shifted his arm across her back. Luckily Lois didn't resist.

"Should we say our goodbyes to the rest of the staff?" He urged, attempting to keep Lois distracted. Trish put her head in her hands, and Rukmina rolled her eyes. "What a nightmare! That was close!"

Lois and Clark followed Maggie and Marc into the lobby. "What's that noise?" Lois questioned, as she seemed more irritated than usual. Her hearing upgrade picked up the whirring of gears nearby. "Noise?" Clark wondered. "He could barely hear much more than a normal human at this point. "It's probably just a lift truck." He downplayed. "Miss Lane? Mr. Kent?" A pleasant voice said.

Symone had returned, smiling brightly with her perfectly aligned teeth. She led them out into the sunlight. Lois felt an abundant energy surge, nearly knocking her off her feet. Marc and Maggie followed at a safe distance, ever watchful of Symone and their visitors.

"Lois? Clark?" Marc called. "Maybe you'd like to come back to the house for lunch?" Lois froze in her tracks. "Sure." She responded before Clark could protest. "Uh Clark? A moment please?" Worthington stopped as Maggie, Symone and Lois moved on. The women and the AI headed for the green and gold SUV.

"Yes?" Clark was worried. "Mr. Worthington, I'm sorry about all this." Marc brushed it off. "No harm done so far. I want you to take this card." He handed Superman a snazzy business card. "Dr. Emil Hamilton?" Clark read aloud. "Is someone ill?" he asked sarcastically.

Marc shook his head. "No, not exactly. Dr. Hamilton isn't that type of physician. He specializes in your issues. Well, let me rephrase that…he'd be more familiar with unusual situations." The young billionaire said evasively. Clark frowned. "You didn't tell him about…?"

"No, Clark, not in so many words." Marc slapped him on the back. "Dr. Hamilton was referred to me by the U.S. Government. He helped in an unusual set of circumstances Zara and I ran across a couple of years ago." Clark nervously fiddled with the card. "Were you in Smallville at the time?" he fished.

"No. In South America. I'd never been to Smallville until last night." Marc added. "Zara and I were on a dig. We'd just unearthed an ancient Inca pyramid. Two of our colleagues were there. They were horribly killed by some sort of creature." Clark and Marc began walking towards the SUV.

"I'll spare you the gory details, but let's say that when we found them…it was a mess." Marc shuddered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Worthington." Clark felt ill. One of the Phantom Zoners! He guessed. "Thanks Clark, but we were at a loss for an explanation. Any normal animal would likely have fed on its felled prey. The injuries sustained were more like an autopsy."

"At first, Zara and I thought that it might have been the Traveler, mostly because there were no strange footprints…in the residue." Marc continued. "Whatever killed your colleagues was most definitely not the Traveler." Clark assured him. Lois popped her head out of the SUV window.

"Let's go Smallville!" She urged. "Mr. Worthington's a busy man." Clark waved at her. "The card only has Dr. Hamilton's name and cell phone number on it. What about an office address?" He inquired. Marc shook his head. "Even you're not allowed to know where Dr. Hamilton is located."

"It's a violation of Federal Law, and Homeland Security, to disclose that information." Marcus said sternly. "Call Dr. Hamilton, and he'll find you." Clark was not keen on getting involved with the Feds again, after barely rescuing Chloe from their clutches. "Yeah, well Dr. Hamilton better not wait by the phone for my call." Clark added sourly. They finally reached the SUV.

"Clark, when you're ready, Dr. Hamilton will be willing to help you." Marcus smiled as he opened the SUV door for him. "You're going to a doctor, Smallville?" Lois asked warily. "Not right now, Lois." He replied, climbing across the back seat behind Symone.

They took the quick drive up to the Worthington Ranch Mansion, exited the SUV, and waited patiently for Marcus to call them for lunch. Lois whipped her fingers across her laptop. The keyboard began to overheat, before she slowed to a stop. Clark still hadn't figured out her problem.

Mr. Worthington approached quickly under the watchful eyes of Symone, who trailed the visitors everywhere, like a lost puppy. "Hi again. Before lunch, how would you two like to see the most rare of all the items in my collection? Before you answer, you may not report on them."

Lois reluctantly nodded, dutifully leaving her laptop and steno pad behind on the desk near the foyer's center, within the domed ceiling area. "Clark, I called Dr. Hamilton and he's willing to check in with you at your convenience." Marc informed him. "Ask him about the DETAB." Superman stared blankly at him. "He'll know that I sent you, and to what I'm referring."

Marcus and Symone led them into a type of Conservatory, filled with a fully functional greenhouse, and a number of fragrant plants, none of which belonged in the arid desert. Marcus reached behind a fountain and pulled a latch.

A hidden door opened, moving the colorful plants in front of it, as they swayed in the humid, recycled air. The door led to a dimly lit staircase, which angled steeply downward. Clark's slightly heightened sense of smell picked up the aroma of sulfur. Marcus flipped the lighting up a notch.

"Clark, back in South America, Zara and I partnered with the local governments, and our own National Security Agency. We were investigating our colleagues' deaths, but also we were discussing an ELE." Marc stepped gingerly down the stairs. "ELE? What's that?" Lois questioned.

"An Extinction Level Event, Miss Lane." Symone replied automatically. "Some animals were going extinct?" Lois wondered aloud. "No…people." Marc answered darkly. "Like the tribes of the Rainforest?" Clark asked. "No, Clark…all people…everywhere." Marc responded as shivers ran down his spine. Lois gulped. Clark knew more or less what Marcus referred to. Zod!

"You've got to love the government and their acronyms." Lois remarked cynically. "What form of Apocalypse was it this time, Mr. Worthington? Nuclear? Biological? Chemical?" Lois continued. "My dad, the General always mentioned a 'Big War', or disaster." Marcus was silent.

Symone trailed the guests, making Clark extremely nervous. This feels like a trap, he considered, or am I just so overly paranoid… His train of thought derailed, as Lois pointed to a display case along the far wall of the antechamber. "This stuff must be worth a fortune for you to keep it so well hidden." She remarked as Marcus slowed just a bit. "Priceless, is more like it." He commented.

Clark was more interested in how much Worthington knew about what happened. From past experience, he knew that Lex, Zod, and BRAINIAC almost pulled off the ELE.

Displayed prominently in the glass paned mahogany case, which reached from ceiling to floor, were several colorful, unusual items. The largest of them was a multilayered, feathered mask, presumably from an ancient Native American culture. Though the mask was likely made of gold, it seemed to be beyond any craftsmanship that Clark had ever witnessed, including Lex's museum pieces.

Beneath the decorative mask was a thin instrument about the size of a common flute, though it had no wind holes in it. It was greenish blue in color, and ran about eight inches from tip to end. It was about two inches wide. Clark gasped. The writing on it was in Kryptonian!

"What's up Smallville?" Lois asked worriedly. "You're not going to pass out again on me are you?" Symone was curiously silent, as Marcus gauged their reactions. "Hey, what's with that flute?" Lois glanced at it more closely. "This will change…the house…where you dwell…" Lois read aloud.

Marc's eyes widened. "Recording…" Symone muttered, speaking beyond the normal human sound frequency. Naturally, Clark heard her. _Lois was reading Kryptonian!_ He backed away from her. Symone shoved him roughly back towards Lois. "What? That's what it says!" Lois defended.

Clark gave Symone a dirty look. She glanced back with a typically vacant expression. He then reexamined the item, checking Lois's translation. It was fairly accurate in his opinion. He read it as 'This will change the way you live.' Where had Marcus gotten the mysterious artifact?

There was also a Kryptonian number engraved on its surface, the symbol for the number 2. "Where did you get that thing?" Clark pressed. "South Africa, near Capetown." Marc replied vaguely. "What's more interesting to me…is that we found no language equivalent for the symbols in any of our databases. I assumed that the writing was simply decorative." He informed Clark.

Lois seemed unaware that she'd just read an alien previously unknown language. She moved on to investigate the headdress. "What tribe is this from?" She asked Marcus. "That's just it, Lois, we have no idea. It doesn't match any known artwork from our database either." Lois looked closely at it. "It's pretty." She critiqued absently, like her mind had grown distant. "Where was it found?"

"Zara and I ran across it in the Mediterranean. Near one of the less populated islands off the coast of Cypress, Greece." Marc responded. "What's this?" Lois pointed to a monochromatic fish carving about 10 inches long from nose to tailfin. It seemed to be made from alabaster or jade.

The highlight of the piece was a large gem, roughly two inches in diameter, which was a translucent violet in hue. It was where the fish's eye should be. Yet it seemed out of proportion. "We unearthed that curiosity in the Caribbean, roughly halfway between Bermuda and Cuba." Marc explained. "It was located on a partially submerged island, devoid of any population, other than tropical birds."

"Would you like to examine them further?" Marc challenged her. He pressed a remote control, and the alarm shut off, allowing access to the display case. "Maybe we better not!" Clark protested. "Smallville, don't be a wuss." Lois chastised him, sounding more like her old self.

"Yeah but you might damage the items, or drop them." Clark argued to no avail. Symone slipped in behind Lois. The eager reporter lifted the headdress and put it on her face. "What do you think, Smallville? That would be a great Halloween costume." Lois teased. "You can't afford it." He countered, as Marcus allowed a snicker.

She replaced the mask in the case and carefully removed the fish. Lois stared directly into the violet eye, and gasped. "Whoa! That's a trip!" She commented. "What?" Marcus asked excitedly. "If you hold the fisheye up to the light, it illustrates an awesome seascape, with a brilliant white castle in its center. Check it out." Lois handed the fish to Marcus. "Yes it does." He glanced into it.

He was about to pass it to Clark, when Lois reached in and picked up the Kryptonian artifact. The lights flickered, and a wind came up out of nowhere. "This is one part of a three part item." Lois announced rigidly. Two other items appeared above them in a holographic image.

The other two were an amulet with a green circular center, and a handle, perhaps carved of jade, with a greenish blue hue to it. "There are symbols on the items." Lois read them aloud. "With these you can…rule the world?" She repeated, frightening Clark. He double-checked her interpretation.  
She was basically right. It said 'You can control the people' in Kryptonian. He shuddered.

"Smallville, you know what this is?" Lois asked as Marcus's eyes widened. "It's the Wand of Fagan. At least part of it." Clark shook his head. He'd been right again. "Wand of Fagan? I never heard of it." Marc was puzzled. "You wouldn't have unless you hung out at seedy dive bars near the ocean, or socialized with the Navy Brass." Lois remarked as she put the item back in its place.

The holographic images disappeared as Marcus looked on shaking his head. "This Wand of Fagan does what exactly?" He asked with irritation. "We don't know." Lois responded. "The legends I heard revolved around the wand being able to change the weather, shake the ground, cause whirlpools, etc. the problem with that is all things mentioned are naturally occurring phenomena."

"Let's hope that no one else has the other two parts of it." Marcus said seriously. Marcus led them further down into the converted bomb shelter, beneath the mansion. "Here's the power source room." He opened a thick, double width steel door. "A geothermal spring, similar to a geyser, but much larger, and more powerful." Marc informed them. Symone circled around beside him.

"We use this spring exclusively. It functions similarly to a boiler in a boiler room. The difference is that we have a nearly unlimited supply of superheated water. We've studied the spring in great detail, and have determined that the water is pushed upwards, directly from an underground lava flow."

Lois whistled. "Talk about averting an energy crisis…" She commented. Clark studied the setup, and noted that thankfully, there were no odd meteor rocks, or minerals with unusual properties around. He still felt that he was only at about half power…guessing that Lois had the other half!

Suddenly, the red camera light in Symone's left eye went dark. The light in her eye was replaced by a series of green Kryptonian symbols scrolling across her line of vision. "Malfunction! Override!" Symone babbled as Lois gaped at her. Clark gulped nearly swearing under his breath. BRAINIAC! But how? Marcus was already on the cell phone. "Trish! Override Symone's programming now!"

"What the hell did she say?" Lois snapped. Before Clark could stop her, Symone reached over and grabbed Lois's arm. The contact sent both of them flying in opposite directions. It was as if they were knocked apart by opposing electrical charges. The underground lighting shut off. It was pitch black.

Clark could see reasonably well in the dark, but he mostly saw two sets of eyes brightening rapidly. One was bright red, the other bright green. "Marcus! Stay back!" He yelled over the din of the onrushing spring water. "Thank you Kal El." BRAINIAC's voice was mouthed through Symone.

"Just what I needed, a new unlimited power source." The AI said in an even tone.

"Clark! We can't allow them access to the geothermal reserve!" Marc's voice was panicky as he stepped towards Symone. "If she contacts the energy stream, the result could be a catastrophic explosion! It could literally take out all of Northern Arizona!"

Lois charged Symone, grabbing the AI by the waist, restraining her with a classic tackle, mindful of the edge of the hot spring's energy core. Clark joined Lois, steadying his foothold on the slimy rocks, and keeping the supercharged AI away from it.

Symone's gears whined, and her circuits began to overheat with the strain. A security detail was already on their way. It would be a bloodbath.

Symone twisted away, and zipped upward, moving at high speed through the stairwell and back up to the Conservatory greenhouse. "There will be another time, Kal El." BRAINIAC threatened as Lois dashed after the AI with half of Clark's hyper speed. He tried to keep up with them.

The security detail arrived and fired warning shots at first Symone, and then Lois. Fortunately, they missed. At half strength, Lois, Clark, and Symone could still be vulnerable. BRAINIAC had been limited to corrupting Symone's files, and had attained only partial control of the AI.

The race was on! Symone zipped across the bluff away from her target. BRAINIAC's plan was to lose Lois and Clark and double back to the geothermal spring for a power boost. Lois was zooming along at a high speed pace, as Clark struggled to catch up. What a nightmare! He thought.

Not only did he have to prevent Symone from attacking the power grid but he also had to capture and control Lois. Even with half of Clark's strength and speed, Lois's lethal martial arts skills could enable her to tear up and virtually depopulate any small town or village in her path.

Lois leapt over a ridge, landing softly in the desert sand, hot on the trail of Symone. The intense late afternoon sun increased her power twofold, a benefit of kryptonite poisoning. Clark also felt better the more time he spent outdoors. He kept Lois in his sight, hoping that she would lose energy eventually, or take a misstep. He hoped for anything that would give him the edge.

Symone's gears began to whine and overheat. It was fortunate that she'd been built with Earth's technology. Even the best of parts had its limitations. The AI began to slow. "No!" BRAINIAC howled, as the female android's circuits blew one by one. Lois caught up to Symone.

Clark was right on her trail. Symone turned on Lois, grasping her by the throat. The possessed AI still had enough strength to crush Lois's windpipe. BRAINIAC extended his feelers out from Symone's head. They wriggled towards Lois. In moments, Lois would be turned into a mindless zombie, as Chloe had, and Lana before her. Clark was determined not to let that happen.

He attempted to grab Lois by her thin waist, and pull her away from BRAINIAC. In the heat of battle, Lois pivoted, catching Clark by surprise with a roundhouse kick. The impact sent him sailing over a small rocky ridge. Lois's eyes briefly returned to normal. "Clark?" She croaked, pulling one of Symone's hands off her throat for an instant. The AI reaffirmed its grasp. "Ack!" Lois uttered.

Clark jumped high in the sky, vaulting over the ridge, and extended one arm, curled his hand into a fist and came down hard on Symone's back, driving the AI temporarily into the sandy desert floor. BRAINIAC lost his control of the AI, and released Lois. Symone's robotic arms flailed wildly, as one of BRAINIAC's antenna links broke in half. The other twisted back into the AI's head.

Lois took a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes flared red, and she yanked Symone out of the sand with one hand. Clark shouted: "Lois! No!" The kryptonite infected young reporter reached out with the other hand, and tore through Symone's chest, ripping out numerous circuits, and connections.

The electromagnetic shock sent Lois flying backwards a good twenty yards, where she fell limply into a hot desert sand dune. Symone's control panel beeped several times before going dark. A slimy black fluid leaked out of the AI's ears, nose, and mouth. Her eyes went dark. All sound and motion ceased. Clark rushed towards Lois's prone form.

He dropped to his knees beside her. Clark couldn't pick up her heartbeat. "Oh no!" He held her head up. "Breath Lois! C'mon breathe!" He put his head to her chest. "Come back!" Clark pleaded. Lois saw a bright flash, and hundreds of indecipherable greenish symbols scrolled past her mind's eye.

Suddenly the gibberish scattered and Lois saw images in her thoughts. She was a little girl holding hands with her mother walking onto an Army base. She saw her father, strapping on his black boots, and inserting a silver gun into a sidearm holster. She saw her sister Lucy as a child bounding up the stairs of a ghostly gray army barracks home.

Lois witnessed Clark stark naked in the cornfield, meteors hurtling down from the bright Kansas sky, and then she watched the casket close on Mr. Kent. She remembered holding Martha Kent close, as Clark's eyes turned dark, cold, and emotionless. She saw Lex laughing as the world around him turned to flame. She saw Lana toss her through a glass door like a discarded rag doll.

Two helicopters began to close in on the scene. Lois, Clark, and Symone had run nearly a hundred miles away from Worthington Ranch. There were two more helicopters roaring in from the opposite direction. The first set of choppers bore the usual green and gold WorthingtonCo logos.

The second set were pitch black in color. They were substantially armed. A Gatling gun protruded from one helicopter's cargo bay door, and the other bore two stinger missiles roughly aimed at the opposing Worthington craft. Apparently, the super powered melee had carried them into restricted government land. Clark was torn with what to do.

"Breath Lois!" he begged. Clark bent down and lip locked Lois, forcing a major blast of super heated air into her lungs. He simultaneously pounded lightly on her chest. Lois was still distant. In her unconscious state, she saw a scantily clad woman, dressed in animal skins, and a skirt made from strong tree leaves. The woman held the strange mask that they'd seen above her head reverently.

"My sisters, we must enter…" The woman was yelling, as a sharp pain distracted Lois's mind. Next she witnessed the holograms of the other two parts of the Wand of Fagan. One was located in Egypt, the other somewhere in China.

Finally, she saw herself dressed in an off white Wedding gown. Her face was veiled. A man lifted the veil…it was Clark! Suddenly Clark's image went black, and she was alone at the altar. Lois saw hundreds of grieving people walking past a black and silver obelisk.

Clark turned his head away from her for a second. It was just long enough to let loose a few blasts of his heat vision. The energy bolts impacted the nearest helicopter. It's engine overheated and the rotors stopped. The chopper spun aimlessly before it hit the ground. Luckily it hadn't exploded on impact.

The second black helicopter fired its stinger missiles at the presumably unarmed WorthingtonCo choppers. "Counter measures!" Marcus barked the order to his pilot. The helicopter discharged two of its own missiles. They immediately sought out the attacking ordinance and vaporized them.

The Worthington Co aircraft flanked the remaining black helicopter, not making any further aggressive moves. Clark assumed that the two parties involved were talking. He returned his attention to Lois. Once again he lip locked her, forcing air down her throat.

Lois gasped to life, coughing repeatedly, and catching her breath. Clark held her close to him.

"Lois, don't ever leave me again!" Lois's big eyes fluttered open. "I won't." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The slimy black goo slithered towards the downed helicopter…

End.


	12. Chapter 12: Latent

Beyond Smallville: Latent

Lois closed her eyes again, but was breathing normally. Her hands had suffered second-degree burns from contacting the live electrical wires inside Symone.

To Clark's amazement, her hands healed within seconds, as Lois lay still in the hot afternoon Arizona sunshine.

Clark watched as the three remaining helicopters landed beside the wreckage of the first downed Blackhawk Gunship. His heart pounded as he hoped that no one had been killed or severely injured. Kal glanced once more, before scooping Lois up in his arms and zipping off.

He felt bad about leaving Marcus holding the bag with the Feds, but his snap decision was based on the bigger picture, or the greater good. He couldn't very well sit there with the Feds and explain that the AI, Symone, had been compromised by an alien intellect named BRAINIAC.

In addition, Clark still had to make sure that Lois was no longer under the influence of the unusually colored kryptonite that Marcus and Zara had dug up. He was still in disbelief that the new kryptonite had been located in South America. How had it ended up there? Who had hidden it?

Clark super-sped Lois back to the resort. She rested comfortably for a while back at the condo. He then called Marcus's cell phone. "Are you free to talk?" He asked the young billionaire worriedly. "Not completely, Clark. The Feds are furious. I tried to cover our tracks by stating that my robotic experiment went suddenly haywire, and we were in the process of retrieving it."

"I told them that we had completely missed the sign saying 'US Government Property: Keep Out', and that we were sorry and it wouldn't happen again." Marcus gazed behind him, to make sure that no one was in a position to overhear.

"I then reminded them of a number of lucrative government contracts that WorthingtonCo was working on, and that they might be in jeopardy if any other issues arose." Clark rolled his eyes. If only I had that kind of power, he mused, asking: "What about the Blackhawk Helicopter crew?"

Clark shifted nervously as Lois stirred. "They suffered mostly bruised pride, Clark, though there were a couple of minor injuries. We were lucky…very lucky…this time." Marc added. "I assume that at some point in the near future, you'll explain exactly what that was all about."

"Definitely." Clark said, sighing in relief. "How's she doing?" Marc inquired. Clark noted that Marcus had carefully left out Lois's name. She was, in fact, still a public figure. The Feds could easily track her down at the Planet. He, for the moment, was in the clear.

Clark looked over at Lois, who was knocked out. "Okay, I suppose, though the jury's still out on that." Marcus flipped the phone to his other ear. "Clark, don't use the word 'jury'." He joked cynically. "Besides, you still owe me for a billion dollar robot." Superman took the barb in stride.  
The situation was still serious. "I have to get back to my…uh…guests. We haven't discussed how we'll brush the damaged Blackhawk under the rug." Marcus said warily. "Hey, thanks for everything. Come again." The billionaire's voice dripped with sarcasm, though he was still amazed at the whole ordeal.

"Just teasing." Marc added. "Seriously though, keep me posted on your companion, and give me a call any time. Good bye." Clark said simply. "Sorry about all this, bye." He clicked the phone off. Superman glanced first at Lois, only now realizing what the last words she'd said to him were:

I will never leave you again, Her voice echoed through his mind. Deep down inside, Lois had feelings for him. Yet, how deep were they? Clark had been toying with the idea of a dual identity, and now considered a reason for doing so: Lois's protection was paramount.

He'd failed to protect everyone at one time or another. It was time to take a decisive role. Lois's big eyes fluttered open. Clark was glancing down at her as she rested on the couch. "Well, good morning!" He joked. "How do you feel?" He reassuringly patted her arm.

"Like a truck ran over my head!" She quipped. "Ask me again after a few cups of joe. Better make them double espresso's." Clark helped her sit up. "What do you remember?" He asked her warily. They needed to have a starting point for whatever came next.

"I was about to rip that mechanical Barbie Doll to shreds…then a bright light, and you hovering over me…some kind of choppers were buzzing about." Lois recalled. "Lois, you electrocuted yourself by tearing up Symone's wiring. Marcus was pissed."Clark needled."

"I bet." Lois stretched leisurely. "I have to say it wasn't an altogether unpleasant experience waking up in your arms." She teased. Clark reddened. "Thanks, I think." Lois sat up, and suddenly felt a burst of energy. She spiraled past Clark and cleaned up the entire condo in seconds.

"Uh oh!" Superman grimaced. "Lois! Stop! Lois!" He grabbed her by the blouse collar and she settled down, dragging him a few feet along the carpeted floor with her momentum. "Take a breath!" He ordered. "Clark! What the hell is wrong now?" She snapped.

"Lois, sit down. We have to talk!" Superman began worriedly. "You're not breaking up with me, because you're still not my plus one!" She taunted. "No, it's nothing like that. You've been infected with the meteor rocks from Marcus's XS56." Clark calmly explained.

"Yeah, I got that part." She sniped. "I thought Worthington said that he'd never been in Smallville before? He certainly said that he hadn't been mining any minerals in Central Kansas. He specifically stated that he'd dug up the minerals in South America."

"True." Clark placated his new best friend. "However, it stands to reason that the meteor rocks may not have fallen only in Kansas. Perhaps they're from a different section of space." He carefully left out the name of the minerals, in case Lois was putting together the whole story.

He doubted that, given Lois's tenacity, that he would be able to keep his secret from her much longer. What then? Would she accept him? Would she turn on him, creating the biggest story of her life? Everyone else that knew seemed to easily adapt to his and Kara's alien personas.

"Okay. Now how do I get the meteor infection out of me?" Lois shuddered. "Am I supposed to go through life as a freak?" Clark bristled slightly at her use of the word 'freak'. "No Lois, you'll be fine. We can try some things…" Lois's eyes suddenly went yellow, as she smirked.

"Is it hot in here?" She playfully fanned herself with a TV magazine. Clark gulped. The odd colored meteor rocks seemed to be wreaking havoc with Lois's emotions. He hoped that they could get back to Smallville, and have Chloe or Oliver sap Lois's power with some green kryptonite.

Humans weren't meant to possess the meteor power. Every meteor freak, save Chloe, had ended up dead, insane, or in a vegetative state. People with natural abilities like AC, Bart, and Dinah Lance seemed okay. Clark had yet to think up a name for that category of humans.

"Lois, maybe we should go now, instead of waiting for tomorrow's flight home." Clark suggested. "No way Smallville! I want to relax and party tonight. In fact, you want to go grab a beer or two at the Tiki Bar?" Clark knew that would be a bad idea, but how could he convince her?

"Maybe we should just finish the article, and get a full night's sleep." He coerced. "No!" Lois's eyes flared red, before heading back to normal. "If you want to be a stick in the mud, go right ahead." Clark wouldn't be able to control her, if he left her on her own.

"Fine!" He grumbled. "Let's just proofread the article first." Lois grinned mischievously, knowing that she'd defeated Clark. She handed him the multi-page write up. They also ran the article through spell check. He tried to keep her in the condo as long as possible, to no avail.

"Satisfied?" Lois snickered. I'm guessing, not! "Let's go!" She urged, before he could protest any further. "Go and get a seat, I'll be right there." Clark directed. "Sure. Bye!" Lois zipped out of her old clothes, and into the bright red dress in a blink of an eye. "Stay out of trouble!"

"Yes, Mom!" Lois said sarcastically. Just like that, she was gone. Clark quickly dialed up Chloe…no answer…then he tried Kara…nothing…finally settling on Jimmy. The young photojournalist didn't pick up either. He text messaged them as well. No response. That's odd!

I have to keep an eye on Lois! Will this trip never end? He muttered. Meanwhile, Lois had picked out two seats near the end of the bar, and ordered two cold imported beers. In minutes, a big older man in a cowboy hat and boots stumbled into Lois, nearly knocking over her drink.

"Whoa, there, cowboy!" Lois snapped. "Been into the sarsaparillas all evening?" The drunken rogue was roughly twice her age. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about Vinny." The oaf slurred. "That's a fine looking filly right there. Howdy ma'am."  
"Uh…howdy Tex." Lois joked. "Actually, I'm from Oklahoma. Where are you from?" Lois flashed him a thin grin. "I'm from Kansas." She added, rolling her eyes. "That's some fine grazin' land out there." Tex leaned heavily on the bar, nearly knocking Lois over with his breath.

"I always called it fly over country." Lois made minimal conversation. "How's about you and me getting outta here and take a nice long walk on the moonlit beach?" Tex made a nearly fatal mistake…he put his hand on Lois's exposed leg. "Back off, cowpoke!" Lois snarled.

"What kind of a girl are you?" Tex protested. "Let me put it this way, studly…if you don't take your hand off my leg…better be wearing your boots. My boyfriend will send ya'll back home in a pine box! You'll be buried with your boots on!" She threatened.

"Where is he? I'll fill him full of lead!" Tex argued loudly. Lois noted that thankfully, he'd left his sidearm somewhere else. "Keep your six shooter in your pants, Tex! You'll live longer." Lois shoved the oaf's hand off her leg, just as Clark strolled up. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"No problem!" Tex whirled on Clark, nearly landing a blow on his chin. Most likely, Tex would've broken his hand at the very least. "What? Five minutes, Lois! I couldn't leave you alone for five minutes!" Lois's emotions ran their full range, enhanced by the meteor minerals. She was mad, glad to see Clark, and a little aggravated as well.

Tex was about to take another swing, when Lois grabbed him and effortlessly tossed the drunkard across the Tiki Bar platform. Several yards later he crashed into the sand hill, out cold, and down for the count. Lois snickered, and went back to sipping her beer.

"Damn, lady!" Vinny laughed heartily. "How'd you like a job as a bouncer here at the resort?" Lois smiled. "No thanks, Vinny. I'm heading back home tomorrow. The desert sand is hell on my complexion." She joked. Clark sat next to her, wondering what to do next.

All this time, Marcus Worthington had been battling the Feds. Even his high-powered lawyers were having a difficult time with the government bureaucracy. He and Trish had picked up what was left of Symone, and hauled the AI back to base for reprogramming.

Marcus offered to pay for the expensive Blackhawk helicopter, but that didn't seem to be enough for the Feds. He also offered to pay for the injuries to the chopper crew. The Feds had sent a recovery crew to collect the Blackhawk…when they arrived the chopper was in perfect working order.

The conscientious crew leader had called that fact back in to his commander. His XO didn't believe him…the crew leader's voice was suddenly garbled and then all went silent. The XO sent some security people out to the wreckage…they found nothing. All that was left was impressions in the desert sand. Several scorch marks led away from the crash site.

After a moment, they disappeared. The Fed security was in a panic. They called Marcus at home, expecting an answer…he had none. Marcus immediately phoned Clark. He and Lois were just getting ready to turn in for the evening. "Hello?…What? Oh no!" Superman exclaimed.

Naturally Lois heard every word of the conversation. "Lock and load Smallville, we have a Blackhawk to rescue!" She stated with conviction. Clark was stunned. "You don't have any weapons, Lois." He reminded her. "I don't need them…meteor challenged…remember?"

"We don't even know what happened to the helicopter." Clark argued. "How hard can it be to find a single chopper in the area?" Lois asked bravely. "Never mind…it's here!" Clark had heard the helicopter engines roaring in from the desert. Lois darted outside before Clark could stop her.

Sure enough, a single Blackhawk chopper lowered to within firing distance of the resort condo. "Crap!" Clark exclaimed as he chased after Lois. "Kal El!" the speakers boomed. "If you don't surrender the power supply, I will lay waste to all of this dirty dusty land." BRAINIAC threatened.

The patrons from the bar, including Tex, scattered in every direction. Vinny had called the police, yet there would be very little they could do against a fully operational, fully armed gunship. "Time for a follow up story, Smallville." Lois said as she zipped towards the alien infested helicopter.

"Lois! Wait!" Clark yelled in vain. Why hadn't BRAINIAC gone straight to Marcus's and threatened him? He wondered silently, as the gunship suddenly opened fire on the residents. "No!" Clark shouted, as he watched Lois vault into the air.

Continued...

BRAINIAC fired the last remaining stinger missile at Lois! Clark only had a fraction of a second to react. Lois's trajectory would carry her right into the missile's path. My secret be damned! Clark thought, reacting quickly. He used a nearby sand dune as a launching pad.

"Oh crap!" Lois exclaimed as she saw the missile's launch. Superman, by sheer force of will, soared high into the desert's black sky, and aimed for the stinger missile. His heat vision would be too risky. The missile would literally explode in Lois's face. He had to catch the angle just right. Clark barely slapped the missile away from her. It spun end over end spiraling downward.

The stinger exploded on contact in the sand mound below them. Fortunately, all of the resort patrons had evacuated the area nearest to the helicopter. The missile blew a good-sized crater in the ground, sending sand, pebbles, and glassy debris in every direction.

Clark grabbed Lois by her thin waist and tumbled with her onto the sandy ridge beside the edge of Lake Havasu. The two would-be superheroes watched helplessly as BRAINIAC spun the chopper towards Marcus Worthington's ranch. "Nice save, Smallville!" Lois teased.

"I had it under control." She added with playful arrogance. "So, Chloe's been hiding you from me all these years!" Lois accused. "What?" Clark didn't want to get into a debate with her. "Don't give me that!" She snapped. "You. You're the red and blue blur saving people in Metropolis!"

Clark was caught. "Lois, I'm sorry for lying to you, but now is not the time…that maniac is going to level Worthington's place, and steal his subterranean power source. We can't allow that. Stay here!" He ordered, knowing full well that Lois wouldn't listen to him.

"Never!" Lois helped him up as she stood. "You and I are taking that bastard down, whoever he is!" Clark was momentarily stunned. The fall had actually hurt him a bit. That wasn't good. That meant that he still wasn't back to full power. He'd be no match for BRAINIAC.

He had no choice. Clark had to take Lois with him. Maybe they could somehow combine their powers… "Fine!" He decided grimly. "If you get killed, don't blame me." Lois smirked. "That sounded like you actually care." He ignored her barb. "Of course I care, Lois…" he hesitated.

"About everyone." He reddened. "Let's go! Try and keep up." He challenged. Clark zipped off into the darkness, following the taillights of the commandeered Blackhawk. Lois shook her head, laughed, and sped after him. They both left trails of spinning vortices called dust devils in their wake.

The speeding superheroes caught up to the chopper, just as BRAINIAC opened fire on them. The Gatling gun strafed the desert floor ahead of Lois, who barely avoided running into the hail of bullets. Neither knew how supposedly indestructible they still were.

Lois slowed just a bit as the Blackhawk began a return run. "Do we have a plan, Clark?" She called out to him over the next volley of projectiles. Now she asks! He mentally grumbled. "We can bring the helicopter down, but I'm not convinced that it would stop BRAINIAC!" Clark admitted as he somersaulted away from the twin Gatling gun's fire. "We have to do something!"

Lois yelled as she dove towards him above the trail of still smoldering bullet casings. A few of the bullets bounced close enough to Lois to send a shower of pebbles against her exposed arms and legs. They didn't do much damage, simply succeeded in pissing her off even more.

"Lois, can you vault high enough to latch onto the Blackhawk's right runner?" Clark asked as he watched the crazed pilot lower the chopper into a final attack run. "We have to!" Lois yelled. "Ready?" Clark gave her the thumbs up. He readied his stance. As BRAINIAC approached, the two young heroes sped in between the strafing trails, and leapt upward.

Both grabbed hold of the runners, as BRAINIAC sent the helicopter into a spin. The AI had forced their hand. By now, they were within striking distance of Worthington Ranch. Lois climbed up into the cockpit by putting her fist through the door and ripping it free.

The pilot had pitch black eyes, courtesy of BRAINIAC's control tentacles. He would likely die, and Clark felt horrible as he followed Lois's lead and tore the door off. "Too late, Kal El!" The possessed pilot turned towards him, fatally ignoring Lois. "I will go on." BRAINIAC said confidently. "Not if I pull your plug." Lois boasted.  
She ripped the controls out of the pilot's hands, as Clark grabbed the human portion of the AI and yanked him out of the chopper. The two beings tumbled towards the ground, leaving Lois on her own. The Blackhawk nosed downward, spiraling towards Worthington's ranch. "Crap!"

Lois yelled as she used her enhanced strength to force the helicopter to respond. It wouldn't. BRAINIAC had migrated from the person into the machine's controls. Lois cursed vehemently. "Lois!" Clark shouted helplessly at the speeding chopper.

He summoned all his strength and ran into hyper speed, and willed himself into the air. Superman took flight, latching onto the helicopter's tail section. He quickly ripped the rear propeller off and slid beneath the fuselage.

Clark grunted as he used his superior power to slow the chopper. Pieces of gunmetal green armor slipped through his hands, as he yanked the Blackhawk towards the ground. Lois had given up wrestling with the controls, and was busily smacking BRAINIAC's tentacles away from her face.

As the helicopter neared the desert floor, Lois somersaulted sideways out the cockpit door and landed in heap beside a sand dune. The Blackhawk fell on top of Clark, burying him deep in the sand. They were mere steps away from Marcus Worthington's front gate.

Two silver craft roughly the size of compact cars whistled out from behind the compound. The airborne security detail flanked the downed Blackhawk. Lois lay motionless in the sand. The first of the sleek experimental craft flooded the area with a spotlight.

More on the way...

The black ooze slithered along the sand towards Lois. The two-man fighters circled the area, finally locating Lois's prone form. They prepared to set down. The Blackhawk suddenly shifted over on its side, as a dazed Clark Kent crawled out from beneath it.

"Lois?" He spotted her still, unconscious body. By pure luck, the experimental craft's running lights played upon the ooze. Superman caught the glint of a reflection off the slimy BRAINIAC residue, now just a few feet from Lois. "No you don't!" Clark exclaimed.

He summoned all of his concentration, placing it into his heat vision. Twin bolts of rapid-fire energy lanced out from his eyes and blasted the ooze into a thousand smoldering pieces. The resulting heat from the miniature explosions roused Lois, who sat up holding her head and shoulder.

"Ow!" She turned slightly, seeing only the damaged helicopter, and the two unusual security craft. "Smallville?" Lois yelled into the relative darkness. "Over here, Lois!" Clark waved, as he slipped out of the crater and collapsed in the cool desert sand. "Are you okay?" He called out.

"Fine, and you?" Marcus Worthington answered jokingly. The young billionaire leaned over him, flanked by two tough looking female guards. A third woman quickly found Lois and checked her over with a small medical kit she'd brought with. "I'm all right." Lois attempted to brush her away.

The med-officer helped Lois to her feet anyway. She stood, wavering slightly.  
"Well, the helicopter looks slightly better than the last time I saw it." Marcus quipped. "I'm sure the Feds will be happy that I returned one of their expensive toys."

Clark sat up as Lois staggered over to his side, falling to her knees, trailed by the med-officer. "Clark, can we go home, now?" She whined. That sounds more like my Lois, Superman thought dryly.

Marcus folded his arms patiently. "Care to offer up any explanations, plausible or otherwise?" Clark shook his head. "Not really." He glanced at the security detail. "Mary Ellen, Sarah, would you excuse us?" Marcus politely dismissed his guardians. They obediently left.

The medical girl checked Clark, but he quickly waved her away. "I'm fine thanks." She then removed a small silver device about the size of a cell phone from her belt, and waved it above Lois and Clark without them taking notice, instantly replacing it, assuming that her unusual patients were none the wiser. She headed towards the helicopter to check for any more of the injured.

Clark explained the Brain Interactive construct's interference and abduction of the government helicopter to Marcus, who shook his head in disbelief. Lois listened with detached interest, opting to keep an eye on the medical officer, as she left the Blackhawk's cockpit.

"This proves my point, Clark." Marcus added solemnly. "We need to all work together against any alien threat." Present company accepted, Superman thought sourly. "You know, Smallville, this is all kind of hard to believe." Lois complained. "Tell me about it." Clark agreed.

"Why is it that every time we get involved in something, I either end up injured, nursing a bout of temporary amnesia, or get smacked around by a meteor freak or space alien?" She whined. "Now Lois, you wouldn't want your life to get boring, would you?" Clark quipped, bringing a smile to her lips, and a chuckle to Marcus's mood.

"Are you back to normal, yet?" Clark asked Lois. "Define normal, Smallville." She joked.  
"Clark, I urge you to reconsider." Marcus pleaded. "We need help, all of us." Lois's brow furrowed. "Reconsider what?" She asked. "Using your special abilities to defend…Earth." Marcus said seriously. Lois gawked. "Are you expecting an invasion?"

"You never now Lois. You never know." Marcus folded his arms. "Clark, this must be what we were called to do. Never mind the newspaper business… we are the news." She announced proudly. "Great." Clark mumbled. "The problem is that humans weren't meant to have my …abilities."

Lois frowned. "Why not? You seem to be doing just fine, Smallville."  
"Thanks, but now I have to give you the …with great power comes great responsibility lecture…just like my dad did years ago when I first discovered my abilities." Clark said as Marcus grinned. "Whatever Clark. We'll muddle through somehow." Lois said with confidence.  
"Anyway, are we through with our drama for this evening?" Marcus asked playfully. "Let's hope so. Now, I'm tired." Clark responded, and he wasn't exaggerating. Lois stifled a yawn as well. Good, maybe the whole lady super hero thing was wearing off, Clark hoped. Then again, as my luck would have it… they were escorted back to the resort by two of Marcus's security guards.

For now, BRAINIAC's threat was over, Superman silently thanked the stars as Lois nodded off on his shoulder. They returned to the condo a couple of hours before sunrise. The flight back to Metropolis should help to restore some normalcy to their lives, Clark assumed.

They made it to the airport without any further incidents. Lois finished the Worthington story on her laptop on board the plane, minus all the superhero stunts. Clark quickly proofread it, as they landed. "I never thought I would say this, Smallville, but it's good to be back." Lois admitted.

coming soon: "Nexus" "


	13. Chapter 13: Nexus

Beyond Smallville: Nexus (PG-13)

_Nexus_ - (noun) a connection or crossroads, a group of connections or intersections

Sunday afternoon Clark and Lois stop by the Talon apartment to pick up the rest of her things. Lois had quite enough of Chloe and Jimmy's cohabitation. Besides the apartment was too small, and she really needed some open space.

"Are you sure about this, Lois? I mean we'd be working and living together." Clark asked warily as he gathered her suitcases. "No problem Smallville, as long as you remember not to leave the seat up." Lois joked as Clark rolled his eyes.

"If we continue to lead this double life, hard working young journalists by day, crime fighting super heroes by night, we probably won't see each other that much." She reasoned, sounding a little disappointed by that revelation.

Lois hated to admit it, but powers or no powers, Clark was a part of her life now, and she intended to keep it that way. Looking at it objectively, she had very few friends, and was tired of people running in and out of her life all the time.

Lois was out of options. Chloe and Jimmy tying the knot was the icing on a foul tasting cake. They would spend less of their time with her. Sure she'd see her never do well cousin and errant photojournalist husband frequently, but everything would change.

The words that she'd admitted to Clark one night, when he'd held her in his arms, 'I can't deal with being left behind again.' rang through her splintered mind. She'd admitted the truth to him under pressure by the psycho couples guy that had nearly electrocuted them both.

She'd said that she loved Clark, and then promptly turned around and lied to his face, saying that she'd rigged the lie detector test. Now they had something in common...super powers, meteor abilities, whatever they chose to call it. Their worlds had crashed together.

"Lois? Is this all of it?" Clark asked as he balanced the two suitcases on one hand, taking a drink of cold water with the other. "Just about." Lois snapped back to reality.

"It will be okay, Smallville, just as long as you give me some private space. You know that I don't play well with others." Clark could relate to that. "No problem, we have the whole farm to ourselves." He was still working on a plan to rid Lois of her extraordinary abilities.

It was for her own good, he rationalized. Clark had seen the meteor powers go to human's heads time and time again. The freaks, Lex, Lana, Alicia, and on and on. He admitted that it would be nice to have a super powered girlfriend for obvious reasons.

Clark would only be fooling himself. Eventually someone would piss Lois off, and she'd use her abilities the wrong way, probably without even trying to hurt anyone. He and Chloe would try to get their heads around Lois's new issues and come up with something.

"By the way, where is Chloe?" Clark realized that the young couple's bed was still made, and a pot of cold stale coffee lay on the kitchenette counter top. "I don't know, Smallville." Lois said as she pressed the 'recall' button on their apartment's answering machine.

The last call received was from Oliver asking Chloe if she made it back to Smallville all right. It was dated yesterday evening, and listed as unanswered. "Now what?" Lois grumbled. "Here Lois, check this out." Clark had popped open Chloe's laptop to check her e mails.

"It sounds like they're okay." He read it aloud. "Congrats on your big story, Lo'" She began. "Jimmy and I are out looking at rings. He's still jealous that you took Clark along instead of him for photo ops. I told him to get over it. Later, Chlo'" Lois snickered.

"Boy, have I got a story for her." Her eyes twinkled. "Too bad the story of the century will never see the light of day." Clark nodded, and checked the e mail time. It had been sent this morning.

_A ring? Now there's an idea_, Clark thought. Lois would never expect that, and I may be able to limit her powers, and therefore limit her meteor rock inflicted damage. Other Kryptonite laced people managed to live reasonably normal lives, like Maddie, the glass shard girl, and Chloe.

"Ready to hit it, Smallville?" Lois urged. "We can call the lovebirds later and check in." She locked up the apartment and followed Clark downstairs through the coffee house, and out into the street, which was typically busy at this time of day on a Sunday. Lois gazed across the scene.

Normal people drove back and forth to church, or to the stores, or were just out for a nice pleasant walk. Smallville was nothing like the cesspool that was Metropolis. _Normal_? Lois considered, realizing what that truly meant. With the meteor rock powers, she would never be normal again.

_I'll adapt...I always do_, She thought. "Clark, I really appreciate this." Lois began as he placed her luggage in the back of the pick up. "It's only temporary until I get some decent _Daily Planet _paychecks built up." She said as she placed another bag in the back seat of her car.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Lois." Clark said sincerely. He just threw it out there to see how she'd react. "What?" Lois dropped the bag on the car floor. Her eyes lit up, literally. The bright yellow rings surrounded her pupils. She turned to face him, with a confused expression on her face.

"Smallville, did you just toss a pass at me, Mr. Ex quarterback?" She asked hopefully. "I don't know what to call it." Clark admitted. "Now that we're more...together?" Lois still wasn't sure of his angle. "Maybe I just fumbled the play." He confessed. "We both have these...abilities."

"They make us unique, and, I don't know, bonded." Lois wasn't quite sure how to take that. "Okay, I'll bite." Lois closed in on Clark. _I hope not_, he joked silently. "What is spinning around in that meteor rock enhanced brain of yours?" Lois questioned.

"We can talk more at the farm." Clark punted the discussion down field for a later recovery. "Fair enough. Let's roll!" Lois encouraged, glad to be out of the uncomfortable conversation. She got in her car and followed Clark back out to the farm. They arrived roughly an hour later, settling for more conventional transportation. Clark unloaded the luggage and opened the front door.

"Kara?" He called into the silent farm house. They were greeted by a cheerful woof. Krypto / Shelby padded towards them from the front room. "Kara built the additional bedroom for herself upstairs." Clark offered, not wanting to push Lois on the subject too far.

"She built it?" Lois echoed. "Yes. Kara read a do it yourself book and followed the instructions. It took her all of ten minutes to create, paint, and install the electricity." Clark purposely divulged Kara's secret. Lois would find out eventually anyway. Lois placed her bag on the living room table.

"So, young Kara is of the meteor infection persuasion as well?" Lois fished. "Okay, now this is where you get pissed off at me." Clark prepared Lois for the blow. He'd decided that it was time. The lies had to stop sometime. He'd already lost Lana on trust issues, and didn't care to repeat that debacle.

"Because...?" Lois crossed her arms expectantly. Clark zipped Lois's luggage upstairs and was back in the blink of an eye. "Whoa!" Lois put her hands on her shapely hips. "That's fast." Clark leaned on the kitchen counter, facing away from her. "Lois, I am not a meteor freak, and neither is Kara."

Lois absently petted Krypto / Shelby, noting that she was no longer allergic to the family pet. Clark took a breath and steeled his resolve. It was time to stop playing games. "Didn't see that coming." Lois responded. She gave the dog some fresh water. "If you're not a meteor freak, Smallville, then what the hell are you?" Lois went up to him and got in his face. "Look at me."

"If you're not meteor rock challenged, then what?" Lois prepared for the worst. Clark took a deep breath. "I am a space alien, though I prefer traveling refugee." He spat out, gazing into Lois's eyes, possibly for the last time. She laughed in his face. "Yeah, I can see that. You've always been a bit odd, Smallville." Clark's expression didn't change. "Oh crap!" Lois choked on her chuckle.

"You're serious." Lois hesitated and Clark nodded. "And Kara?" Lois sat down hard on the kitchen chair. "Now Lois, relax...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner..." He stammered, grabbing some cold water from the refrigerator and opening the bottle for her, placing it on the table.

"Space aliens? You and Kara?" Lois repeated as she attempted to get over the initial shock. "Kara is in fact my cousin, though obviously not from Minnesota." Clark watched with concern as Lois gawked. "But you look...so real...I mean, can you...uh?" She stammered. "It's complicated."

He admitted, continuing. "For the most part, Kara and I are as normal as you...well as you were. We just have some advanced, enhanced abilities." Lois was starting to get her head around the issue. "Um...welcome to Earth." She quipped. "Thank you." Clark forced a thin grin.

"You're, you know, anatomically correct?" Lois continued to embarrass him. "Well, duh." Clark frowned. "Of course you are...I mean I saw...oh whatever!" Lois muttered. "Lois, you're rambling." He sighed patiently. Clark silenced, letting the scenario sink in, choosing to feed Krypto/Shelby. He opened the cans of dog food with his fingers, startling Lois.

"Thankfully, Kara didn't let the dog starve." He commented as Lois sipped her water. "You don't have anything stronger...say vodka?" Lois asked half jokingly. "Now Lois, I want you to hear the whole story before you freak out, and no you may not feature Kara and I on the front page of the Planet."

"You know, Smallville, I'm not as shocked as I might have been." Lois considered. "I mean Chloe always said that this town was weird. I've already seen the damn spaceships. They weren't yours were they?" Clark rubbed his chin. "Actually the one you found was Kara's."

"I blew mine up." Clark grimaced at the memory. "Blew it up? That wasn't very smart." Lois criticized. "Yeah, I got that part, Lois." He retorted. "Uh, well, I'm okay with this." She convinced herself. "That's good to hear." Clark said as he walked over to her and held her hand.

She didn't flinch or resist. To her credit, Lois's heartbeat remained steady. "How many of you are there?" Lois questioned. _Finally_, Clark had expected that one. "Kara and I are the last of our kind. Though the jury's still out on that." He qualified. "To be honest, every Kryptonian I've encountered so far has turned out to be evil." Lois stopped sipping the water. "Kryptonian?" She echoed.

Clark went into the story of how he and Kara had been saved by their birth parents, though for different reasons. That struck a chord of sympathy with her. "That makes sense."She agreed. Lois was gradually starting to accept the truth. "How many other people know?"

Clark had been awaiting that inquiry. "Let's see. We'd all been trying to keep our presence a secret, yet we've done a really poor job of it. Chloe was the best." Lois tapped her fingers on the table. "Tap dancing, Smallville. Out with it." Clark took a breath. "How many?" She probed.

He ticked off the people on his fingers. "My Earth parents, Alicia, Pete Ross, Lana, Oliver, Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah Lance..." Now Lois was growing irritated. "What does that make me, tenth?" She complained. "Eleventh...after Marcus Worthington." Lois fumed. "Twelfth actually...Lex knows."

"Lex?" Lois yelled, startling Krypto / Shelby, who barked incessantly. Lois gasped. "The bald wonder knows your secret? Are you insane?" She snapped. "Lex was relentless. He was obsessed with me, and my life." Clark replied solemnly. "We kept him in the dark for years. Finally, he put it all together. In the end, we couldn't stop him."

Lois swallowed hard, putting her head in her hands. "Are you okay?" He asked warily. "No, I'm not." Lois countered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She growled. "Because I knew that you'd take it so well." Clark's voice dripped with sarcasm. The full magnitude of the issue finally hit home with her. "Any questions?" Clark asked lamely. "Questions? Oh, only about a million." She sniped.

"Why are you here?" Lois began somewhat calmly. "I don't really know, other than my parents wanted to save me." Clark replied warily. "No, I'm not buying it." Lois took a slug of her water. "You have a purpose, Clark. You were saved for a reason." Clark shrugged. "So was Kara."

"Destiny! That's what I'm talking about." Lois said excitedly. Clark quickly x-rayed Lois. There was the meteor rock infection, plain as it could be, hidden within her arms, and legs. They didn't have much time. Soon the infection would spread to her heart and brain...then it could be too late.

"I'm more worried about you." Clark dropped the tone of his voice. "Huh? Why?" She had all but forgotten her exposure and special abilities. "Lois, all meteor infected humans do not react the same way. Some died, some were driven insane, some became permanent vegetables. Very few survived."

"First of all, I want you to shut up and listen." Lois sighed deeply before continuing. Her eyes went yellow again. "I...uh...have feelings for you. What the hell am I supposed to do about that? I mean, it's not like I can say, oh well, sorry, wrong species." Clark had no good answer for her.

"I...um...have feelings for you as well." He finally admitted. "Okay, is that even possible?" Lois inquired. "I mean can you...act on them?" Clark reddened. "Should I ask Lana?" She snapped. "That's why you two broke up, isn't it?" Superman glanced away, distracted by a nearby noise.

"Yes, Lois, I can act on my feelings...but it's complicated. I haven't figured it all out yet." He forced his own eyes to cool down. "Of course it's complicated." Lois put in. Clark sat down across from her. "Look, Lois I really don't know what to tell you. It is what it is."

"Let's take this one step at a time." Lois said as she got up and promptly sat in his lap, folding one arm around his neck. Clark recalled the strip club incident, when he first figured out how attractive Lois truly was. In that moment, he let the painful memories of Lana wash over him, and disappear.

Lois cuddled closer to him. "You feel so real." She rubbed his arm and kissed his neck. "Lois, I am real. You know that occasionally I lost my abilities and became completely human?" She smiled lustily. "Completely?" Clark flushed. "Yes, completely." He confessed.

"So Lana didn't leave you because of lack of performance?" Lois pressed, sounding more like a reporter doing an interview. "Please, I have enough problems as it is." Clark said with disdain. "So, space boy, what do you plan to do with your life? Spend it with me?" She again kissed his neck.

Suddenly, Kara stormed into the house. "Kal! We have a problem!" She yelled. "Whoa! Sorry for the interruption, cousin!" Lois snarled. "Kara, your timing is impeccable!" She remarked sourly. "What?" Kara flashed her an innocent grin. Clark sighed as Lois climbed out of his lap.

Krypto / Shelby greeted Kara with a warm lick to the hand. She patted his head. "Kara, you want to arm wrestle?" Lois teased as Clark forced a thin smile. "Uh...anyway, I think one of our old enemies has returned." Clark scowled. _Never a moment's peace_, he thought angrily.

"Kara, I told Lois the truth about us. I'm sorry that we didn't have time to discuss it." Clark began. The teen alien gaped for a second, shifting her gaze between Lois and Clark. "Okay, well, good. I like Lois." She dashed over and carefully shook Lois's hand, startling her.

"Did he tell you that he can't fly?" Kara grinned mischievously as Lois smirked. "Ah ha, you do have performance issues, Smallville." She taunted. Clark was not amused. "What enemy?" He pressed his scatterbrained young cousin. "The Brain Interactive Construct." Kara dropped the bomb.

Clark folded his arms in disgust. "Didn't we just leave that party?" Lois listened with a renewed sense of purpose. "Kara, tell me what happened." He urged. "I was over at Bloominghales in downtown Metropolis, window shopping, when a police call came in. I overheard an officer talking about it."

"A guy with unusual abilities is holding hostages at a suburban mall. He fit BRAINIAC's description." Kara continued excitedly. "He's holding at least four people. The cops are useless against him, but oddly enough, he hasn't offed anybody." The young super hero said.

"Hostages?" Clark was puzzled. "That doesn't sound like BRAINIAC's M. O. He'd just kill anybody that got in his way." Lois shrugged. "It could be a different meteor freak." Clark agreed. "Let's get down there." Clark said with a sense of urgency.

Lois smiled grimly. "So little time, so many asses to kick!" Kara laughed at her, clearly enjoying the new challenge put before them. "No way! Lois, you and Kara are staying here!" Clark ordered. "Not gonna happen, Smallville. What are you going to do, tie me to the bed?" Kara giggled.

Lois purposely made that remark, knowing that it would irritate and embarrass Clark. "Fine, let's go!" He gave in. Kara immediately went horizontal, floating a few feet above the floor. "Amazing!" Lois commented, glancing back over her shoulder at Clark. "Can't fly, eh?" She continued to tease.

"What would you call that, elevation dysfunction, or E.D.?" She watched as Clark turned red.

"Let's check out the boob tube first, and get an idea of what we're up against." She added, zipping into the living room and popping on the remote. Kara gawked. "What happened, Kal?"

"Lois got some odd colored Kryptonite in her system in Arizona." He informed his younger cousin. "She has a share of my powers, but I have no idea how much, or if I was substantially weakened. Either way, we're in no shape to fight BRAINIAC." Kara shook her head as Clark followed her.

"Kara, why don't you go online and get another perspective of the hostage crisis." Lois directed, causing Clark to wonder if she could handle these new abilities after all. Kara grabbed the laptop and flipped it on. "I'm on it." The teen alien's thin fingers sped across the keyboard.

The women worked in unison gathering information. Clark was simultaneously proud of them, yet cautious. They seemed to be working as a team, leaving him alone with his thoughts. I guess I can let Lois use these abilities for a while, until I feel she's getting out of control.

It was much simpler to work alone, he considered. Then the story came up on line, and he read over Kara's slim shoulder. A guy had singlehandedly captured the mall's entire security team. He and fourteen hostages were holed up in a small retail clothing store, just outside of Metropolis.

The police, SWAT, and the FBI were all on scene, yet had gotten nowhere. "Have there been any demands made?" Clark asked the girls. "Just one, Kal. The terrorist is insisting that Lex Luthor meet with him personally, and discuss a financial deal." Kara repeated what she'd read for Lois's benefit.

"I got the same story from the TV news team." Lois packed up her camera, note pad, cell phone, and headed into the kitchen. "Let's roll. This is not only a super hero crisis, it's also a major news story. We have to get on it. You know me, Smallville, I'll do it with or without your help."

"The trouble is that we have no idea where Lex is, or if he even cares about one possible meteor freak." Clark analyzed. "I guess that eliminates our Brainiac theory." The girls agreed, though the terrorist had some limited knowledge of computer systems, especially the security angle, the story continued. "Okay, but no use of any abilities, unless the situation deteriorates." Clark ordered.

"Got it." Kara said, though Lois hesitated. "Lois, I'm trusting you not to use your newly acquired abilities. Part of being responsible for that power, is knowing when not to use it." Clark lectured, sounding suspiciously like Mr. Kent. "Gotcha." Lois said. "Now less talk, more action."

"Saddle up, Smallville." Lois smiled brightly. "Kara, let's go save the world." She joked. Superman frowned as he led the girls to Lois's car. "You know, by the time we drive there, the hostage crisis could be over." Lois remarked. Kara didn't discuss it, and simply flew off.

"See, now that's what I mean!" Clark said angrily. "She doesn't listen." Lois flashed him a knowing smile. "She's a teenager. How many times did you not listen to your parents?" She defended Kara, which Clark appreciated, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this would all get out of control.

Clark opened the driver's side door for her. "If we hustle, we might get to Dairyland Mall within the hour." Lois began as she settled in behind the wheel. "That still doesn't guarantee that we'll get within a mile of the place." Clark strapped himself into the passenger's seat.

"Is that really necessary?" She teased him. "Lois, it's the law, and we are not above the law. Besides, we need to keep up appearances if you ever want to lead a normal life again." She sighed and spun the car on the graveled driveway, speeding onto the main highway in moments.

"Clark, I think you're looking at this all wrong." She began without preamble. "Oh?" He asked, skeptically. "Instead of hiding in the shadows, you should have been up front about your abilities, if not your alien heritage. Look at the world today, it's a hell hole. We all need someone to look up to."

Clark considered Lois's words carefully, _Could the headstrong journalist be right_?


	14. Chapter 14: Edge of Darkness

6

**Beyond Smallville**: Evolutions

Edge of Darkness

The Evolutions series continues with chapter 12 - the sequel to "Latent" and "Nexus"

Lois and Clark pulled up alongside the police roadblock, roughly a mile from Dairyland Mall. Kara had flown to the secured area seconds after leaving the Kent Farm. About forty-five minutes had passed, much to Lois's objection. She pulled out a steno pad and pen, completely in her reporter mode. Clark followed her to the lead police officer in charge.

Kara circled the mall parking lot, well within the SWAT team's radius of fire. Using blinding speed so as not to attract any undue attention, the teen superhero managed to recon the situation. She'd located the terrorist and the hostages, counting thirteen people being held against their will.

The criminal had burned three stores already. Most of the fires had been put out by the segregated sprinkler systems. The hostages didn't appear to be injured or in any immediate danger. Kara had x-rayed the lunatic terrorist, and found that he was indeed, human.

"Lois Lane, Metropolis Daily Planet." She waved her press pass at the leader. "This is Clark Kent, he'll be assisting me on the story. What's your name sir?" The detective cast her an annoyed glance. "Detective Dan Turpin. Miss Lane, we're not ready to make a statement to the press, yet."

"Good enough. Off the record, then, what've you got?" Lois persisted, as Clark used his x-ray vision to verify where all of the SWAT team members were. He also spotted Kara, zipping across the parking lot towards them. Turpin hesitantly let Lois in on the situation.

"Off the record, Miss Lane, we have one lunatic holding at least a dozen people hostage. He's a firebug, arsonist or something. He's damaged three stores, but hadn't bothered to steal anything so far. We have no idea what kind of a weapon he may have."

"An account by one of the hostages by cell phone, states that the perp hadn't displayed a gun or knife, but… and here's the odd part…she claims he started fires by waving his hands at the merchandise. We have no true idea what she saw. He might have a miniature flamethrower or some other type of accelerant." Detective Turpin informed them.

Lois considered that as she exchanged glances with Clark. The same thing went through their young minds – a rogue meteor freak with the power to control fire. "Detective Turpin, has he made any demands yet?" Lois pursued the lead by following the detective closer in towards the SWAT van.

"None whatsoever." Turpin dismissed her with a wave. "Has he said anything at all?" Clark chimed in, feeling left out of the questioning. "Kent? Why don't you just let us do our jobs? And all he'd said so far was some vague ramblings about the end being near."

"We picked it up in the background noise from the hostage's cell phone. The end of what, we don't know. He could be suicidal, which makes this incident even more volatile." Turpin concluded. "That's all Miss Lane, Mr. Kent, now please stay behind the blockade."

Kara had mysteriously appeared behind them, and came up alongside Lois. "He's right cousin, the guy is unhinged. He kept on about something called 'the great winnowing'." Kara added details.

"I've no idea what that means." The alien teen admitted. Clark considered her account.

Lois tapped her foot impatiently. "The great winnowing seems to refer to something like an apocalypse, I believe. It may be in the Bible or somewhere. Sounds like a standard loony with superpowers. We need to get those people out of there before he snaps."

"I know Lois, but how can we go in without being seen?" Clark asked conversationally. "Kara and I could break in through the air conditioning system. We ought to be able to surprise him, before he attacks the hostages." Lois wasn't convinced. "We still have the SWAT teams to deal with."

"How about a distraction?" Lois rubbed her thin chin. "I could zip around to the back of the mall and blow something up." Clark thought that over. "It sounds too risky." Lois sighed. "Define risky, Smallville? We need to save those people. You two are virtually indestructible, and we have no idea how my powers react. I intend to live a long and rewarding life annoying you."

Clark and Kara chuckled. "Point taken." He admitted. "It's settled then. I'll zoom to the rear lot and torch the far end of the mall. You two speed in and grab the firebug before he lights up any hostages." Lois said with determination. Kara liked the basic idea, but added her own twist.

"Kal, I should fly in through the air conditioning vents, while you zip in through the glass atrium." She suggested. "Wouldn't he hear the broken glass hitting the floor?" Lois countered. "Nope, I already surveyed the layout. The atrium is in the far west wing, and the hostages are in the east." Kara responded.

"I'll start burning the south end, that leaves the north end for the SWAT teams to enter from." Lois decided. "Okay, I guess it's our best shot." Clark agreed. "Now Lois, don't level the entire mall, and make sure that the fire is out as soon as I have the arsonist."

"You'll be heading towards me, correct?" Lois confirmed. "I assume that you don't want Metropolis's finest, and the FBI observing your little rescue?" Clark nodded. "Kara, you can start herding the hostages towards the SWAT team. Just tell them that you were hiding elsewhere in the mall avoiding the commotion." The alien teen nodded. "Wait!"

Lois and Clark froze in their tracks. "What's up Kara?" He asked. "Clark, focus your hearing. The meteor freak is yelling about something." Clark complied. Lois was at a bit of a disadvantage. She didn't have the superior hearing skill down pat yet.

"Death to you all!" The terrorist shrieked. "You're all going to die! He is coming! The end is soon!" Kara and Clark exchanged glances. _Who was the he_? Lois couldn't stand it. "What? Spill it Smallville, what's he saying?"

"I hope he's just ranting." Clark repeated what he heard for Lois's benefit. "Either way, it sounds like we're running out of time." Lois took a deep breath. "Well, I'm ready. How about you two?" Kara and Lois playfully bumped fists. "You go, sister!" Lois joked. Clark was not amused.

"Be careful!" Clark urged quietly. "Don't be such an old lady." Lois remarked with cockiness. Kara dashed off at hyper speed and circled in towards the mall. "One, two, three…go!" Lois took off running, and in a few seconds disappeared.

Clark followed soon after, making a last check of the SWAT team's positions. This had better work…he silently hoped, as he entered the atrium, shattering the glass, and quickly making his way through the mall towards the hostages. Kara had already disabled all the mall security cameras.

Lois walked alone, hiding in between parked cars. What I need is something flammable, she mused, anxiously glancing around the mall parking lot. Nothing out here…maybe inside. Lois dashed towards the glass mall doors, shattering them with brute force.

The alarm system had already been disabled, either by Kara, or the terrorist. She found a cleaning closet, and tore open the door. Let's see…ammonia, glass cleaner and floor wax, not much to work with, she thought, grabbing what she could. Maybe in the food court? She sped to the center of the mall courtyard. Bingo! She elated. Now I just have to MacGiver this somehow.

Lois filled up an empty container with propane gas and covered it tightly. This ought to make a decent distraction. She hurried back to the mall exit, combined all the elements, and got ready to strike a matchbook that she'd run across in the cafeteria office.

"Happy Fourth of July!" She muttered, tying a cleaning cloth inside the ammonia bottle to use as a fuse, lighting one end with the match. She placed the propane gas bottle next to the one with ammonia and set it down, super speeding away, going back the way she'd come.

The explosion shattered all the glass in the area, and made enough noise to completely throw the SWAT team off their game. Now it was up to Kara and Clark. The automatic sprinkler system came on near the flaming doorframe, extinguishing the blaze.

"There's our signal." Clark said loud enough for Kara to hear. "I'm on it, Kal!" Superman sped into the long main corridor, using his blinding speed to locate the criminal. He heard the hostages crying and praying for help. "That's right! Pray! All of you! For all the good it will do!" The loony said.

Clark tackled the crazed terrorist tumbling head over heels, and grabbing the guy's hands, pinning them behind his back. "Give it up! Let these people go!" Superman ordered. The hostages were stunned, and quieted quickly. They still expected to die, being burned alive by the madman.

"You! You're the one!" The nut case said. "Me what? You don't even know who I am." Clark wrestled the guy, making sure that he was immobilized. Kara entered the fray from the next room. She had flown through the vents, and landed out of sight of the hostages.

"Okay everyone remain calm." She ordered. "Follow me. The police are just outside." Some of the hostages began to murmur. "Now, people! We don't know how long we can hold him down." Kara lied convincingly. "He will rise again! You'll all die!" the wacko still grumbled.

Finally, the hostages hesitantly got up off the floor where they'd been seated and followed Kara towards the exit. "How'd you get in here?" A hostage inevitably asked the super teen. "I was hiding in a different wing, so was my cousin back there." She gave them the standard line.

"You took an awful chance, Miss." A businessman commented. "Are you complaining?" Kara countered. "No, not at all." The guy softened his tone. "Okay, everybody. Hands up!" Kara directed. "We want the SWAT teams to see you." The first few hostages obliged.

Clark had stood the nut ball up, still restraining his arms. "Who are you afraid of?" Superman demanded. "Afraid? I'm not afraid. I'm simply the messenger." The freak sounded more like he was in his right mind, after all. "Fine! Whom are you working for?" Clark asked angrily.

"I serve the master." He laughed. "What's your name?" Clark shoved him forward. "I'm unimportant. What you need to worry about is him." Kal was getting frustrated. "Who?" Clark jostled the man roughly. The freak grinned. "Mobus Kahn." Clark was puzzled. "I've never heard of him."

"You will." He said, laughing again, as Superman guided him outside, still pinning the freak's hands behind his back. The SWAT team was shocked, but thankful. Clark wrested him into the back of the SWAT van. Dan Turpin lectured he and Lois about getting involved, threatening to arrest the helpful reporters. Clark shook his head as Kara rejoined them. "That's the thanks we get."

"Cheer up, Smallville. No good deed goes unpunished." Lois put her hand on his shoulder. "On the bright side, we have one hell of a story for Perry…partner." Kara smiled brightly enjoying Lois's playful banter. "Can I be in the story, too?" Kara joked. "Sure. You can be interested bystander number one." She ribbed the teen, hugging Kara. "We make a great team."

Clark wasn't convinced that this was over… ***

Edge of Darkness pt 2

Chapter 13 of Evolutions

Clark had specifically told the SWAT team leader that the terrorist was insane, and ought to be sedated. The cocky SWAT sergeant waved him away. "You've done enough meddling for one day. By the way, how did you get past my team members?"

Clark was discouraged with his attitude. "I guess that your team isn't as good as you think they are." He scoffed, walking away towards Lois who was getting the final details of her story from Turpin. "Hey, Smallville, turn that frown upside down." She quipped. "We have the inside scoop."

"I sweet talked Turpin into waiting fifteen minutes or so before he calls a press conference for the media. He muttered thanks for your help, though I left him deliberately vague on the details." Lois grabbed Clark's hand, in an unusually affectionate manner. Kara was wandering around nearby.

"What's up little sis'?" Lois noted Kara's obvious distraction. "I don't understand, Lois. Why weren't the police happy we helped them out?" The confused teen asked with a bit of a very humanlike whine in her tone. "That my dear, is called the 'male ego issue', present company excepted, Smallville."

"We stole their glory." Lois continued. "Trust me on this. I spent more than half my life with my dad, the General. He and his cohorts were prime examples of alpha male egotists. It doesn't mean that I love him any less." Clark took Lois's advice to heart, as well.

"Any other nuggets of wisdom will have to wait. I have a story to file." Lois said as she flipped open her cell phone. "Gina? Tell Perry that I've got a page one on the Dairyland Mall hostage crisis…I'll hold." Clark and Kara left Lois to do what she did best as they rested against a grassy knoll.

"You heard that name?" Clark asked his young cousin. "Yes. Mobus Kahn? I don't know of any Kryptonian criminals by that name. Maybe he was just ranting?" Clark wondered aloud. "It could be a human criminal that presents that threat. Or possibly one of Lex's leftover meteor freaks."

Suddenly the SWAT van exploded in a huge fireball. The metal from the van acted as shrapnel, slicing through everything in it's path. Lois dove out of the way, mostly out of habit. "Whoa!" She rolled over in a ditch. "You better hold off on that final paragraph, Gina!" She yelled into the phone.

Clark and Kara bolted for the flaming van, but it had nearly melted. If any SWAT members were in the truck, it was all over for them. Clark was furious. "I told them to sedate the freak!" He snapped. Kara was saddened, but understanding. "You did all you could, Kal. It's not your fault that the police didn't listen." Lois had gathered her composure and came running towards them.

"Geez! What the hell happened?" She shouted over the din, feeling the heat from the molten truck. Dan Turpin lay behind a police car, stunned by the blast. Several officers were injured, some critically. Immediately, sirens wailed.

The officers were lucky that they had a number of ambulances and rescue vehicles close at hand. Clark zipped around, but there was little he could do without medical training. He and Kara were limited to moving flaming shrapnel from atop injured officers and their vehicles.

Lois helped Turpin to his feet, and he wobbled, feeling his head. "I see you have all of your appendages, detective." She joshed. "What are you people, cursed?" Dan complained as he surveyed the damage. The EMT squad was already busy patching up the luckier officers.

"Sometimes I wonder, detective." Lois shook her head. "Please tell me that we at least knew who Mr. Dynamite was." Turpin was a bit dazed, but recalled the information he'd just gotten before the blast. "Yeah, Lane, the deceased was known as Bertram Ellis. He had no criminal record, was about forty- seven years old, no history of mental illness. The guy didn't have so much as a parking ticket."

"Maybe he just snapped." Lois tried to apply some logic to it. Clark fumed. "Kara, let's go!" Lois waved him back in. "Freeze, Smallville. We still have to get this story in to Perry. The networks are begging the Planet for details." Clark calmed down slightly. "What do you need?"

"For starters, a good solid laptop port to hook into." Lois pleaded to Clark with her eyes. "You want to super speed to the car?" Superman guessed. "Okay. Go. Kara and I will block the view." The aliens blew a cloud of dust up between Turpin and Lois, giving her the cover she needed.

After filing her report, Lois returned to the waiting superheroes. "I guess we're done here." Clark remarked in a depressed tone. Lois again hugged Superman. "Clark, remember…you can't save everyone." She whispered in his ear. "That goes for you, too, Kara. That doesn't mean that we should stop trying. Think about it, we saved thirteen other people today."

"On the whole, when the balance sheets are tallied, we hope that we saved more people than we lost." Lois said with unusual philosophical insight. "Humans die every day, Clark, Kara. It's who we are. Yeah, some of it is senseless, and some of it is what it is."

Clark and Kara silently considered Lois's comments. "Thanks Lois." Superman said as Kara nodded in agreement. "We should think of ourselves as police officers, firefighters, armed services members, emergency medical technicians, or ever vigilant concerned citizens."

**_Dedicated to everyone who remembers 9/11_**

"Now buck up, kiddies. I'll get off my high horse now." Lois smiled brightly, having given them the pep talk of their young lives. "Lois, you are one in a million." Clark praised, in a much more cheerful mood. "Of course I am." She added facetiously. Their lighthearted mood wouldn't last however…

6


	15. Chapter 15:Edge of Darkness2

_Edge of Darkness_ cont'd Chapter 15

Clark and Kara sullenly returned to the farm, as Lois headed into Metropolis to file her story with Perry White. The young journalist had just nailed another front-page story for the paper.

"Kal, are you going to let Lois keep her meteor rock enhanced abilities?" Kara wondered as she absently patted Krypto / Shelby's head. "For the moment, Kara. I think we'll have to remove her abilities as soon as she shows signs of erratic behavior." Clark replied. Who could really tell when she's being erratic, though? He silently mused.

"Humans weren't meant to handle such power, Kara." He added, as his teen cousin considered that. "Laura Lake could." She pointed out. "True." Clark responded. "But Laura is also a different case. She's not from Kansas, or the South American region where Marcus Worthington found his supply of kryptonite. If only Lois hadn't messed with Marcus's fuel source."

"How long does the kryptonite effect last?" Kara questioned. "It varies. When Lana accidentally acquired my abilities, in less than twenty-four hours she'd become dangerous and aggressive. Most of the time we needed another power source to virtually shock the kryptonite infection out of someone's system. Lois has had the abilities for a few days, maybe her dosage was minimal?"

They had barely settled in, when Lois called Clark on his cell. "Red alert, Smallville!" She began. "I was just checking in with Chloe, and she's already onto something. Meet her at the Isis Foundation, chop-chop! It sounded urgent. I'll stop by after work. I smell another big story."

"At the moment, Perry is sending me out on another feel good story. That bastard, Lex, is trying to smooth over another one of his debacles with the press. The bald wonder is dedicating a shelter for abused women in South Metropolis. Guilty about what he did to Lana, I'd bet!"

"Did you need any help with the story, Lois?" Clark offered worriedly. He really just wanted to keep an eye on her. Clark knew that Lois was ready to go after Lex and bring him down once and for all…and that was before her kryptonite-powered amp up.

"Initiative. I like that, Smallville." Lois quipped, parroting one of Perry White's famous lectures. "No thanks. It's only a warm and fuzzy human interest story." She replied, adding: "You are going to work for the Planet full time, aren't you?" Clark sighed. "Yes, Lois. I'll be in for a secondary interview with Perry tomorrow A.M." Lois punched the sky, "Yes!" She said excitedly.

"Outstanding, Smallville! We're going to be the best. You'll see! Maybe we can get assigned to the City Beat. That's where all the real action is." Lois rambled, like she'd overdosed on coffee. "What about Kara?" She added, after hearing the good news. "What about her?" Clark glanced at his younger cousin, pointing to the phone, and shrugging. Kara focused her hearing on the conversation.

"You need to show some vision, Smallville." Lois continued to babble excitedly. "You, Kara, and I could be unstoppable." Clark gulped. Is she starting to lose it? He wondered. "I don't know what you mean, Lois." He prodded warily. "The three of us can clean up this cesspool of a city, and report on it at the same time." Clark breathed a sigh of relief.

Lois was getting ready to take the elevator down to the first floor lobby. Kara heard the alert bell ringing in the background. "Lois, is that fair?" Clark asked, glad that Lois's comments hadn't been more radical. "Fair to whom?" She countered as she entered the elevator car. Kara winced at hearing the insipid elevator music surrounding Lois.

"Fair to the other journalists." He stated. "We would be at every story before anyone else, at least in theory." Clark argued. "All right Smallville, I understand that you're naive, and well intentioned, in fact, I love that about you, but journalism is a cutthroat business anyway. Even without any supernatural abilities, reporters would screw each other over without a second thought."

"Reporters race to be the first ones to cover a big story, and they don't care who gets in their way. Some end up chasing the most controversial, bizarre, and unique leads they can find, simply to get their name on the front page." Lois took a breath as she exited into the lobby and headed for the revolving doors of the Planet. "That still doesn't make it right." Clark defended.

Lois had increased her pace beyond a normal human's as she scurried through the Daily Planet's façade, and outside onto the sidewalk. "I fail to see any difference, Clark. I mean, who was the star quarterback at Smallville High the year they went to the finals? Was that fair?"

She had him there. "Point taken." Clark grumbled. "Now about Kara…Why not ask her if she wants to intern at the Planet?" Lois persisted. Kara had been following the exchange all along, and briefly thought about it. Finally, she shook her head, allowing her long blonde locks to fall to one side of her face. Clark caught her reaction. "Kara says thanks, but she's not interested."

The super girl gave Clark the thumbs up. "Suit yourself." Lois responded. "Clark. I'll see you later and don't forget about Chloe. Yes, I am taking a cab at the company's expense. I took your message to heart about trying to maintain appearances. See ya!" She clicked off the phone just as she passed a nearby city alley. Suddenly some guy slid out of the alley and stuck a gun in her ribs.

"Okay sweetie! Let's have the handbag!" The thug growled as Lois laughed hysterically. "Something funny, baby?" He asked. Lois snickered. "Boy, did you pick the wrong girl to mug, and don't call me baby!" Lois stomped on the criminal's foot, effectively breaking it. He howled in pain.

Lois smacked the gunman's arm, causing the weapon to fire upward at an angle. She watched as the bullet spun towards the sky, with her enhanced vision. She followed the shot's trajectory, as it tore through some upper floor's window at LuthorCorp Tower.

"Oops! I hope no one got in its way." She muttered. The vision thing is a trip! Lois thought as she shoved the mugger backwards into the alley with the palm of her right hand. He sailed through the air, crashing into a big metal garbage bin, some twenty or more feet later. He moaned as Lois smirked.

"Remember idiot! Crime doesn't pay!" Lois taunted, yelling into the shady alley. She casually walked to the curb and hailed a cab, going on her merry way. That felt really good! Lois considered. Why doesn't that under zealous farm boy do this all the time? You'd think that he could single handedly clean up Metropolis. Her thoughts were disrupted by a cabbie pulling up and she got in.

In LuthorCorp Tower, a shocked security guard played a video tape over and over again. "No way!" he mumbled, cueing it up for a rewind. "No freaking way! Charlie! Come take a look at this!" A second security guard gaped has he glanced over his partner's shoulder.  
"We'd better call the boss! Do not erase that tape! She did say to report anything strange. That broad's about as strange as it gets!"

Clark and Kara walked through the front doors of Lana's Isis Foundation, where Chloe eagerly awaited their arrival. "Clark! Kara! Thank God! We have a major problem!" She excitedly recalled the information she'd been researching, and displayed it on the room's front four big screen monitors.

"Lex and Tess Mercer have been very busy." Chloe announced menacingly. The alien super heroes' eyes widened. Image after image scrolled before them. They seemed to be pictures of ordinary looking people. "What exactly are we looking at?" Kara wondered out loud.

"Meteor Freak Central, Kara." Chloe replied sarcastically. "I scammed this database from Luthor and Tess's project files. I hijacked the feed from an international website. Their security was lax to say the least. Lex and Tess are systematically recruiting people with unusual abilities…from all over the world." Clark was stunned as Kara gasped. "The world? But how?"

"We don't know, Clark. It seems that there has been some type of evolution." Chloe said as she rubbed a tired eye. "How many?" Clark gulped as Chloe tried not to sugar coat her reply. "I have two hundred and forty on record." She concluded solemnly.

"Kal! We have to stop this!" Kara's voice was panicked. "Even a handful of people with exceptional abilities can wreak havoc on the world, and literally destroy or enslave the Earth's population in the process." Clark nearly fell back into a chair near Chloe's central console.

"What have Lex and Tess done?" He asked in shock. Kara was near tears. "We can't just kill them all, Clark." She reminded him. "This is a nightmare!" Chloe agreed. "I forwarded this flash drive to Oliver, yet I don't think that there's a whole lot a rich kid in a green leather outfit can do about it."

Chloe sat back in her chair and saved all the meteor freak's biographies to discs. "I don't even have a suggestion for you, right now." She shook her head in disgust. Kara folded her arms across her stomach. "This is all our fault, Kal. If we had never come to Earth…" She was very upset.

Clark got up and hugged his young cousin. "We'll have to take their cases on one at a time." He began, though his tone of voice showed his uncertainty. "We can divide the known meteor freaks up by location, and I don't know, lethal threat?" Chloe offered, committing the database to begin its sort.

"Are they all still alive?" Clark suddenly brainstormed as he let Kara go. He stood behind Chloe. "Good point. I'll try and sort them by project status." She fiddled with the touch screen panel. "That helped. One hundred and eleven are considered canceled or deceased." Chloe informed them.

Kara sighed. "That cuts the list down by roughly half." Chloe frowned, gazing at Clark. "What?" He asked, noting that Chloe had stopped her research.

"There are seven new file additions that were added about an hour ago." She replied. Clark alertly stood straight up. "The database is still on real time?" Chloe nodded affirmatively. "Then we have a chance." Clark hoped. "Can we track the meteor freaks' movements?" Kara caught on quickly.

"Sure, to some degree." Chloe confirmed. "What's the total of active files now?" Clark pressed. "One hundred and thirty six." She checked the file tally. "I'm going to reverse engineer the thing. It will give me the latest additions first, and the person's approximate location."

"No!" Chloe yelled, pounding the desk. "What?" Clark and Kara chorused, crowding in behind her. "Number one thirty six is…Lois Lane!" She announced tearfully, stunning them further.

**Scene**: _A Cab Somewhere in Metropolis_

Lois took the short cab ride to the South Metropolis Home for Abused Women, and as she exited the car, she spied Lex Luthor and Tess Mercer grinning and waving to the crowd of reporters and other news media types. She paid the fair, and included the amount on her _Daily Planet _expense report.

"I think I'm going to be ill," She mumbled as the cabbie cast her a puzzled glance before leaving the curb. _The bald wonder at his finest_, she thought sourly. _Me without my Uzi!_ Lois took a breath and headed towards the throng. Jimmy Olsen was already there, grabbing some preliminary photo ops.

"Hey Jimbo!" Lois waved unenthusiastically. "Catching some photos of Brad and Angelina?" She asked the young photojournalist. "I wish!" Jimmy countered. "Did I ever tell you that I love taking photographs but hate some of the jobs we get stuck with?"

"Preaching to the choir, Jimmy." Lois remarked cynically. "How's Chlo'?" Jimmy took a break from the shoot to frown. "She's okay, I guess, but Chloe spends more time at the Isis Foundation than at home." Lois shrugged. "She's driven. But sometimes love's a *****, Jimbo."

Lex and Tess quieted the crowd, waving at them from behind the makeshift podium. "Speaking of which," Jimmy's eyes sparkled. "What's new with you and Clark?" Lois gulped. "Oh, not much." She felt awkward lying to Jimmy, but now understood why Clark and Kara were so secretive.

"I had a feeling about you two." Jimmy said for at least the tenth time. "It's called gas, Jimbo, take some Pepto and relax." Lois teased. Jimmy cracked up, returning his attention to the podium. "Let's get this over with, before I lose my lunch." She added, approaching the front of the crowd, mini recorder in hand. "For two cents, I'd knock that smile off Lex's face and smack his bimbo silly."

Jimmy continued to snicker. "Easy Lane, your claws are out!" He joked as Lois nodded.  
Lex's speech was predictable and uninteresting, and Lois yawned a few times before he finished. "That's a wrap, Jimbo." Lois said, snapping off her recorder just as the crowd of Lex's admirers began to politely applaud. "At least the Cue Ball is using some of his mega bucks for a good cause." Lois said as she helped Jimmy pack up his camera.

"Let's head back to the Planet, file this lame ass report, and hit Burrito Village." Lois suggested. "Now see, that's what I like about you Lois, decisiveness." Jimmy said, adding a deep voiced fair to good imitation of Perry White. "Well, I remember back in Memphis…" He went on.

Lois was in a much better mood, now that the warm and fuzzy news piece was completed. She was dying to hook up with Chloe, Kara, and Clark, for what sounded like a much bigger, front-page story. Jimmy bent her ear all the way back to the paper. She listened halfheartedly, but got the general idea of what Jimmy was rambling on about.

After lunch, Perry sent Jimmy on a weather related photo op. There was a major storm front moving in, which was forecast to cause severe thunderstorms and possible tornadoes. Lois warned Jimmy not to take any foolish chances, just to get some good pictures.

_In Perry's Office_:

Lois tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Perry to okay her final story revision. The elder gentleman glanced at her above his reading glasses. "You in a hurry, Lane? You know it's only about two P M. I expect you to be here until five, even if you're just running the clock out."

"No problem, Chief. Probably just too much caffeine." Lois deadpanned. "What's going on in the world, boss?" She asked hopefully, making casual conversation with the Planet editor. "Now that's the spirit, Lane. We're all about being proactive, that yuppie word everyone's always throwing about."

"Did you get Kent to commit?" He grilled her. Lois was shocked at first, before she realized that Perry was talking about Clark's possible new job. "Oh! Yeah. Clark will be here tomorrow for a follow up interview. You can call him with a time." She replied reluctantly.

"Good. Something the matter?" Perry probed. Lois hated when he did that. "No, just nervous I guess, new partner and all." She adjusted her skirt, breaking eye contact with him. "Not to worry. Lois. You and Kent will be a good team. Trust me on this, I have a feeling about you two."

Lois nodded absently. _Why do people keep saying that_? She wondered silently. Perry smirked, knowing that he'd gotten into Lois's head. "The story's fine. You can send it over to pagination." Perry let her off the hook, reserving any other remarks for later. "Thanks, Chief."

Lois grabbed her copy and returned to the cubicle, all under the watchful eyes of Perry. He reclined in his creaky old chair, thoroughly pleased with himself. "She's got it, bad." He muttered to himself. _Lois and Clark will go a long way towards the future success of the paper_.

**Scene shifts **to the Isis Foundation:

Clark, Kara, and Chloe still huddled around the central console at the Isis Foundation. "Was there any mention of a Mobus Khan?" Clark asked Chloe, who shook her head. "No, nothing even close." Kara silently ran over the list of names that she'd seen, looking for any connections.

"Hello!" Kara suddenly exclaimed, startling the others. "How about this? Mobus Khan could be H.K. Mosuban, owner of the Moush Bank of Cairo. It's an anagram." Chloe and Clark exchanged glances. "It's a shot in the dark." Chloe admitted. "Where'd you get that?"

"There was an article in the Daily Planet recently…" Kara recalled. "It was a photo, actually. Mosuban and Laura Lake's nemesis, Rex Rowland, were shaking hands outside the grand opening of the Eastern Cairo Museum, which coincidentally was funded in large chunks by guess who? The Moush Bank." Kara continued. Chloe snapped her fingers. "Cross reference?" Clark nodded.

Chloe fiddled with the central console. "Bingo!" She put together a series of links to Mosuban, Moush Bank, Rowland Chemicals, Cairo, and not surprisingly, LuthorCorp. "There's the missing piece." Clark pounded the desk, nearly breaking it. "Lex is still at it!"

"Easy Clark! I'm not sure if the furniture is totally paid for yet!" Chloe playfully rebuked him. "What's truly disturbing is a link between Rowland and Lex. I thought Laura said that they were major business rivals." She added. "Maybe they still are." Kara put in.

"What if this Mobus Khan aka H.K. Mosuban, is playing Lex against Rex Rowland?" Kara was getting used to the intrigue of human relationships, both good and bad. "Trying to get the best deal…but on what?" Chloe was following Kara's train of thought.

Clark had a dark, worrisome thought. "How about the genetic tinkering angle?" Chloe and Kara gasped. "Of course." Chloe spun her fingers across the data bank console. "Genetic tinkering equals LuthorCorp refined kryptonite, equals meteor freaks. Lex is the supplier, Rowland is the buyer."

"So Mosuban is a front for Rowland?" Kara guessed. "He'd have to be. We know Lex has enough financial backing to finance his own projects, so he wouldn't be going to Mosuban for a loan." Chloe considered.

"Laura said that Rowland was well off, so why would he need Mosuban at all?" Clark brainstormed. "We're still missing some pieces to the puzzle, maybe Oliver knows something."

"Where is our jolly green archer these days?" Chloe wondered aloud. "The last I heard Oliver was still trying to assemble his team, and continue to pound Lex's Level 33.1 projects. Tess had let a large number of their 'subjects' out of the labs and into the real world." Clark informed her.

"That accounts for the spike in meteor freaks on line." Chloe read a list of Lana's Isis Foundation clients, and cross-referenced them with the latest LuthorCorp data. "That gives us the approximate locations of another fifty four meteor freaks." Chloe eyed the data carefully.

"Do you think we should reclassify them as another name?" Kara asked. "Meteor freaks sounds so negative." Chloe shrugged. "Its just semantics." She defended as Clark glanced over her shoulder.

The doors opened behind them. "I'm always up for some antics." Lois joked. "Okay, spill it, kids. What have you amateur detectives latched onto this time?"

With super speed, Lois was literally undetectable, as she gazed over Chloe's other shoulder. "Aha! Lex is still churning out his 'new merchandise.' I knew there was a big story here. What are you and the rest of the _Scooby Club _planning to do about the bald wonder and his subjects?"

"Well Lois, since you're part of the meteor freak persuasion now, you've made Lex's most wanted list." Chloe told her cousin. "What? How did Cue Ball find out about me?" Lois was stunned. "He must've caught you using your abilities." Clark frowned. "I thought you were being careful."

"Oops! There was this minor incident." Lois glanced at him sheepishly. "Lois? What did you do?" Clark sounded like a father admonishing his errant daughter. "There was this mugger guy. He tried to cut purse me, and I blasted him into an alley. I didn't hurt him…much." Lois added cockily.

"Someone must have gotten it on tape, and reported it to the trust fund king." Lois admitted. Clark brushed a hair out of his eye. "See! I knew that we couldn't keep this a secret." He grumbled. "What are you going to do, Smallville, give me a time out? Stuff happens." Lois countered. "Yes, and it usually happens to you." Clark teased.

Kara had come up with a new nickname for the meteor challenged. "Hey, didn't Laura call people with special abilities, Metahumans?" Clark nodded, though the point was moot. "Okay, I'll buy that. I'm officially a Metahuman." Lois boasted playfully. "Great!" Clark grimaced.

"What's the matter, Clarkie?" Lois purposely pinched his cheek, knowing that it would annoy him. "You afraid that I'll be able to kick your butt?" Clark smirked. "Hardly." Chloe was growing frustrated. "Can we focus, here?" Kara busied herself with background research as the others tried to come up with a plan. They were no closer to solving the mystery of this H.K. Mosuban.


	16. Chapter 16: Edge of Darkness3

Beyond Smallville: Edge of Darkness cont'd

"Clark, how's your Egyptian?" Lois quipped. He cast her an annoyed glance. "What do you mean? We're not going to Egypt to investigate Mosuban." Lois folded her arms. "Why not? Between our combined powers, and Kara's super jet ability, we could go there and be back before my first coffee break tomorrow morning."

Chloe snickered at her ambitious cousin. "Lois, we don't even know if this Mosuban is involved in anything wrong or illegal. We can't convict the guy by the unsavory company he keeps. Though I would put my money on them being a three headed hydra."

Kara was getting worried about Lois. She seemed to become more aggressive every day that the kryptonite infection was within her. If Clark's theory held true, they'd better concentrate on stopping her, she mused, safely and effectively.

"Lois, we can't just invade Egypt and start snooping around Mosuban and his pals without arousing suspicions. Realistically, we don't have the connections to get at him. Chloe's right, we're not even sure if he's up to anything." Clark stated with conviction.

"Aw come on, Smallville…" Lois scoffed. "Don't be such an old lady. If it looks like a duck, and acts like a duck…" Clark frowned. "No, Lois." He said firmly. "Let me get this straight, Clark." Lois's tone was rougher. "You and Kara have all of these superior abilities and you sit on your duffs and watch the world go by."

"It's not that simple, Lois." Clark defended weakly. Kara shifted uneasily, contemplating the best way to rid Lois of her powers, before she did something that she regretted. "Time out, you two!" Chloe intervened. "Did you just give me a time out, cuz?" Lois quipped. "Yes, now shush."

"Let's see if we can find anything else useful on Mosuban." Chloe began, as she pulled up the Internet on the high tech Isis Foundation equipment. "I'll do a web search on our friend, Mosuban and his bank. I'll probably just get general info and puff pieces, but you never know."

"Maybe someone has something on him out there already." Clark added. "It's not as if I can Google Mosuban under 'secret evil plans and questionably funded research and development'." Chloe joked. Lois sighed in resignation. "Smallville, how can you stand this?" She put in.

Lois nervously paced back and forth across the room. "I mean how can you sit on the sidelines with all of these abilities bouncing around in your head?" Kara was certain that Lois was breaking down.

The meteor rock abilities were starting to take their toll on Lois's mental and emotional state. She didn't have much time left. "Uh oh!" Chloe muttered. "Uh oh? There is no Uh Oh!" Clark said as he hurriedly glanced over her shoulder. "Chill, Clark." Lois pushed past him to view the monitor.

"Mosuban is coming here, to Metropolis." Chloe announced as Kara gulped. "He's going to give his blessing to a new financial grant for LuthorCorp and Rowland Chemicals research and development." Chloe continued to inform them. "Talk about a deal with the devil, in fact two of them."

"That still doesn't make any sense." Clark remarked. "Sure it does, Smallville." Lois stepped back briefly. "Does the phrase 'money laundering' ring a bell? Remember my expose of the Mowhala Drug Cartel? The gang had literally dozens of so called legitimate business investments."

"They'd funnel their cash flow through all of them, making it subject to legal taxation. My bet is that Mosuban is no different. It could also be going back the other way, from LuthorCorp or Rowland Chemicals to Mosuban's bank, and other home grown businesses."

"When is he coming?" Clark asked with alarm. "This Tuesday." Chloe replied. "There'll be a 'dog and pony' show, motivational speaker seminar, and business expo at the Rowland Chemical's new Metropolis headquarters. Mosuban is the guest speaker."

Lois clapped her hands together, shaking the air around them. "We've got him! It's perfect! He'll fall right into our laps!" Kara circled in behind them. "Lois, we still don't have anything illicit on Mosuban." She chimed in. "Trust me, kiddo! Either he or the insipid evil rich twins will slip up. They always do, and bam! We'll pounce on them!" Lois's voice rose excitedly.

"Bingo! Kara! We'll haul the whole bunch in front of a Federal magistrate, and lock their sorry asses up indefinitely!" Lois continued to wring her hands with a wild look in her eyes. It was like she'd just received a major energy boost. Apparently the kryptonite infection messed with her hormones as well. Her eyes suddenly went yellow, as she glanced at Clark, alarming Kara.

The young alien superhero formed a plan. She'd have to get Kal alone for his permission, first. Kara intended to use Lois's intense feelings for Clark as bait. "One step at a time, Lois." Chloe cautioned. "What exactly would we accuse Mosuban of, assuming we can get close enough to him?"

"I don't know! He must be up to something." Lois grumbled, as Chloe began to bring her cousin down off her hormone related high. "If he is, and slips up, we'll be there!" She reassured the overanxious Lois. "I guess I'll head home and bounce off the walls for a while." Lois said.

"Why don't you clean up your side of the apartment with all of this excess energy?" Chloe teased. "Been there, done that, Chlo'. All of my stuff is over at Clark's now." Chloe smirked. "Oh really?" She sounded partially jealous, and partially amused.

"You and Clark are living in domestic bliss?" She quipped, as Clark reddened and Kara laughed. "Something like that." Lois took it in stride.

"That's right, Smallville, there's a new sheriff in town." Lois taunted Clark. "Good luck with that." Chloe gibed. "There's an idea, Lois, why don't you use some of that energy to build yourself an addition to our farm house?" Clark ribbed her. Lois pretended to be offended.

"Don't think I wouldn't, Smallville." She grinned. "Unfortunately, materials cost money, and I've only got about half my check to draw from this week. Are you Scoobies going to hang out here, then?" She probed.

On the one hand Clark wanted to go with her, and keep her out of trouble, on the other, he wanted to talk to Chloe about reducing Lois's powers. "I guess so." He finally decided. "Okay, then I'll see ya'll back at the ranch, literally." Lois joked. "I'll go with you, Lois." Kara offered.

"Cool! I'll take the super girl with me, then. Later!" Lois opened the doors. "Don't let anything exciting happen while I'm gone." With that, Lois zipped out of the Isis Foundation, followed closely by a super speedy Kara. Clark put his head in his hands. "What a nightmare!"

"Oh, Lois isn't that bad." Chloe put her hand on his shoulder. "I've lived with my super Wheaties abilities for over a year now." She remarked. "True. Lois got a full range of supernatural powers from me. It will be too much for her. You see how she's been acting." He gestured toward the vacant hallway. "Do you have a plan?" Chloe asked warily.

"Not much of one." Clark admitted. "I know how I can pull the plug on Miss Personality, I just don't know how to make her forget about it all." Chloe spun towards him in the comfortable leather chair. "Are we talking quality time with Daddy Jor El?" She quipped.

"That's my final option, yes." Clark confirmed. "I only hope that he can pull that off." Chloe rubbed her thin chin. "Are you sure that you want Lois back to her obnoxious, underpowered self?" She asked, playing devil's advocate. Clark looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't I?"

Chloe smirked, enjoying her playful conversation with Clark. "There are certain advantages to having a super powered girlfriend, especially alone at night, on the farm…" Now he caught on. "Chloe! I can't believe that you'd think that I'd put my feelings before what's right for Lois, and everyone else." Chloe threw up her hands. "I'm just sayin…"

Clark shook his head. "No, even if I wanted her to remain…unique. Lois's body and mind couldn't handle the stress of the power amp up over the long haul." Chloe made major eye contact with him. "I'm worried, Clark." She confessed. "Don't worry, Chloe. Kara and I will find a way to bring Lois back to normal…well, normal for her at least." He reassured her, throwing in the dig.

"No, I was thinking about you." Chloe caught him off guard. "Me?" Typically, Clark wasn't following her lead. "What are you going to do with your life?" She hit him with the big question. "I don't know!" He answered reflexively. "I think you do." Chloe insisted.

"You and Lois aren't going to live on the farm happily ever after." She began. "You two need to be where the action is. I think that you two should team up in Metropolis." Clark shrugged. "We're really not team players. I mean we can be. As of now, we both work for the Daily Planet." He was beginning to come around to her line of thinking.

"Clark, it's time for you to step up. You've already got the red and blue blur thing going for you." Chloe continued her lecture, rivaling Oliver and Jonathan Kent's best speeches. "Actually, I think that was Kara half the time. She gets bored easily." He stated. "Regardless. This list of the meteor rock challenged is just the beginning. There is true evil out there, Clark, and it's not just from Krypton."

"We know we have to stop Lex and his cronies, including Rowland and Mosuban. We all need to get coordinated. We have the makings of a great team." Chloe added. "Think about it, you, me, Kara, Oliver and his crew, John, and even Lois and Jimmy could help."

" My goofy cousin is right. We don't have the luxury of sitting on our duffs as the world goes to hell around us. The question is: What do we intend to do about it?" Chloe completed her motivational speech. _Would Clark take her words to heart_?


	17. Chapter 17: Scorpion Sting

PG-13 - Violence

_Scorpion Sting_

At the Kent Farm, Lois and Kara were relaxing in the den. All the chores had been completed, and Lois was busily researching her next article. It was yet another boring fuzzy feel good piece that Perry had given to her. It wasn't due to be placed in the paper until the end of the week.

"Kara, I'm going to have to make my own big break." Lois began, as her comment seemed to come out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" The teen alien beauty asked. "I have to face the fact that Clark isn't ready to take on the mantle of Metropolis's savior, despite his recent red and blue blur activities." Kara gulped. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"I hate to admit it, but my cousin is stubborn." The super girl said, playing along with Lois's criticism. "Exactly. Every day that we sit back on our heels and do nothing, people die or get injured. To say nothing of the more minor crimes, like theft, arson, and extortion." Lois explained.

Kara couldn't fault her logic. "We can't save everybody, Lois." The blonde super teen pointed out. "Even if you, Clark and I were out on the town every night." Lois accepted that, indicating that her latent meteor rock infection hadn't yet overtaken her sensibility.

"That's true, but to not even try…?" Lois argued, as Kara slowly began to take her side. She forgot that her original intent was to stop the well-meaning reporter. "We can certainly help the police force." Kara offered. "As long as we don't cross that line."

"Which line is that?" Lois tested the teen's sincerity. "Well, the line of doing something illegal, or worse, killing someone." Kara made a good attempt at an answer. "There's a whole gray area out there, kiddo, between taking the law into our own hands, and letting the criminals of Metropolis run amok." Lois had Kara convinced.

"We can start by trailing Luthor, Rowland, and Mosuban and see where that leads us." Lois formed a plan as she put her laptop away. She was becoming a true leader. "There's only the two of us. Clark won't get off his duff to help. We'll have to call in someone else." Kara considered Lois's proposal, "You mean like Oliver?" Lois shook her head.

"No. The green bean's got his own schemes to follow. I'm talking about someone that knows Rowland's habits inside and out. Remember Clark's friend, Laura Lake? We met her last year." Lois informed her. Kara nodded. "Sure." Lois got up and dug around in the desk drawer just beneath the farmhouse's wall phone. "Aha! Here's her number."

Lois had pulled out a small black book that held all of Clark's contacts, as well as those of the senior Kents. Kara gasped. "Lois! You are positively evil!" The zealous reporter flipped through the pages, stopping on the proper name. She called Laura's cell phone.

"I'm just getting started, kiddo!" Lois waited for the super charged teen to pick up. "Hi, Laura, you probably don't remember me, but this is Lois Lane…yes, the reporter from the Daily Planet, Clark's girlfriend? I wouldn't go that far…"  
Kara's stomach hurt. She knew that this was wrong, yet went along with it all the same. "How would you like a crack at Rex Rowland?" Lois baited the naive metahuman.

"No, we don't have to hurt him, just throw a scare into the wealthy twit. Maybe he'll crack, and spill some plans that he has going with Lex Luthor, and his new player, a banker desk jockey named H K Mosuban."

"They're all going to be in Metropolis Tuesday…interested in snooping around? Good! See you then." Lois hung up. "There you go, Kara. Laura will be here Monday. You and I need to develop a plan, and keep your goody two shoes cousin out of it? Game?"

Lois was growing more persuasive every day. "Okay, but I still don't like it." Kara gave in. "Don't worry about it." Lois smirked. "Just blame me. Besides, if Mosuban is clean, or up to his elbows in filth with Lex and Rex, we'll know either way. We can always tell Clark the truth later, especially if nothing pans out." Lois had corrupted Kara into following her lead.

Monday came around, and Lois went to work at the Daily Planet as per usual. Near lunchtime, Kara showed up, followed closely by Laura. They met at Lois's cubicle. Clark had gone to lunch alone, which suited Lois just fine. She'd been avoiding him all morning.

"I gotta say, Lois, you were about the last person, outside of Lana Lang, that I expected to receive a call from." Laura confessed. Laura, now nineteen, had been after Rex and Randolph Rowland for a while.

The pretty young sleuth from Falcon Claw, Nebraska, had made it her personal mission to bring down the evildoers of Rowland Chemicals, and clean up her little corner of the world.

Laura had been infatuated with Clark a couple of years ago, but had graciously stepped aside, after being caught under the wheels of the Clark Kent, Lana Lang soap opera. (_See Gold Wing, or Death in the Heartland_) She bore no ill will against Clark for not returning her affections.

Having decided at the age of eighteen to do things her own way, the headstrong teen possessed many super abilities roughly equivalent to Clark's. She'd become a force for good in Falcon Claw, daring to take on Rowland Chemicals.

"I take it farm boy has joined the Planet staff?" Laura asked, her voice filled with sarcasm. She nodded towards the empty desk bearing Clark Kent's nameplate.

"That's true." Lois affirmed. "This operation is to be minus Clarkie." She joked. "Ooh! I love it already." Laura countered playfully. "Kara, it's good to see you again." She shook hands with the alien beauty. The two had become friends, but hadn't spoken in about a month.

"How's it going?" Laura shrugged. "I can't complain." Lois directed their attention to the flat screen monitor on her desk. "Okay girls, listen up…first we need a cute government type name for our covert operation. I'm voting for Scorpion Sting. Next, we need to research our plans for tomorrow."

Lois pulled up a schematic of Rowland Chemical's office building. The young reporter had already completed a super speed recon mission into the building earlier that morning.

Chloe and Clark were at the Isis Foundation again, researching Rowland Chemicals. "There's a lot of info here, Clark." Chloe informed him. "Of course, nothing to implicate that Rowland was into anything illegal. We've hit a dead end with our research."

Clark hung his head. "I'm not surprised." Chloe dutifully crosschecked a number of names within Rowland's organization. "Wait a minute!" She stopped scrolling the web page that she'd been visiting. "Do you have something?" Clark asked anxiously.

"Maybe…just one more link…bingo!" Chloe exclaimed. Clark could barely stand the suspense as he glanced over Chloe's thin shoulder. "Two of Rowland's goons, a Jack Massarelli, and Armin Shuhera, were convicted of two counts of manslaughter last month."

Chloe referenced the Coal City, Iowa police blotter. "The two were photographed beating a middle-aged couple to death." Chloe read. "Bette and Carson Sherman owned a Coal City general store. There were no witnesses, but by sheer luck, the bank across the street, called Coal Federal, coincidentally owned by one H K Mosuban, caught the incident on a security camera."

"Does that sound like the M. O. from a case of anyone we know?" At first Clark didn't follow Chloe's lead. Then it hit him. "Laura! Laura Lake's parents were killed at a general store in Falcon Claw! Her guardians, the Trents, swore that there could've been two killers."

"How does that tie in with Mosuban, or Moush Bank?" Clark wondered aloud. "If we could find this out…" Chloe began. "So can Laura." Clark finished for her. "She better not make any assumptions." Clark added in alarm. "Clark, Laura is still a headstrong teenager. If she finds out…there's no telling what she'll do." Chloe contributed worriedly.

Clark rubbed his square jaw. "That's still a long shot, even for an amateur detective, and wanna bee super hero like Laura Lake. There's no guarantee that the two cases are related." Chloe shifted some screens on the web around. "Do you think that would stop a very pissed off crime-fighter, with revenge on her mind?" She pointed out.

"How long were Massarelli and Shuhera employed by Rowland?" Clark posed. Chloe's thin fingers played across the console. "Since 1989." Chloe replied. "They very well could've been the ones that killed Mr. and Mrs. Lake. Remember what Laura said, no one could find proof because of the twin tornadoes that day. The whirlwinds had completely obliterated the evidence."

"By the time forensics got to Falcon Claw, there were no clues to find." Chloe concluded. "We better hope that our young **Gold Wing** doesn't see this, and put two and two together." Clark said solemnly. "Amen to that, buddy." Chloe agreed.

"Anyway, we can now put Rowland and Mosuban together." She began. "My guess is that Rowland attempted to buy off Mosuban's security support staff. Maybe the international bank mogul could've twisted the arms of his bank guards to either fudge or destroy the video tapes."

"Before Mosuban and Rowland could connect, the tape had been seized and reviewed by the Coal City Police Department." Clark followed her assumptions. "After a heart to heart talk, maybe Mosuban found that he liked Rowland and Luthor." He added.

"Meaning that Mosuban saw how deep Rowland and Luthor's pockets were, and wanted a piece of the action." Chloe finished her thoughts. "Exactly. To Rowland, sacrificing a couple of thugs would be nothing, compared to a nice, allegedly clean place to launder their filthy money."

"How does Lex fit in, though?" Clark pointed out. "That, my friend, is the big money question, unless Mosuban has something that our Richie Rich wants." Chloe was puzzled, but didn't care for where this was going. "Given that Mosuban would be a minor player at best in the game, Lex and Rex could be offering him a substantial piece of their poisonous pie."

"The meteor rock research?" Clark was grasping at straws. Chloe shuddered at the thought of an international organization of super criminals. "That could very well be." She guessed. "Mosuban would be a silent investor with an international clearinghouse for money, namely Moush Bank."

The research raised more questions than it answered, meanwhile, back in Falcon Claw, Laura had just smashed her laptop. Lois had indeed been thinking along the same lines as Clark and Chloe. In front of the other girls, Laura had been silent, while inside, the turbocharged teen was furious.

The connection with Rowland couldn't have been a coincidence, she thought. The two thugs M.O. had been similar, Laura reasoned. Even if they weren't the exact murderers that had killed her parents, in Laura's mind it was a good bet that Rex Rowland's cronies had been responsible.

She knew for certain that Rowland Chemicals had been caught poisoning the community water, simply to charge more for the cleanup. That was just one of the smaller debacles that Rowland had been into. Laura sneered evilly. No one would miss the corrupt business mogul, but she couldn't just kill him, or could she? In any event, Laura wanted him to suffer.

_Retribution_

Tuesday afternoon, the girls gathered outside of the Rowland Chemical's new headquarters in Metropolis. A large group of protesters provided cover for the Scorpion Sting team. Many other reporters and journalists were there, mixing in with the crowd.

Lois wore a simple pink blouse, gray suit jacket, gray skirt, and black pumps with three-inch stiletto heels. She made sure that her Daily Planet press pass was prominently displayed on her ample chest, pinned to a lapel. Kara and Laura followed her closely as they navigated through the throng.

The alien teen wore a black miniskirt, dark blue blouse, and black running shoes. Kara had put her long blonde hair into a bun, piling it high atop her head. She scrunched it down with a black baseball cap, pulling the brim low above her big blue eyes, careful to face away from the cameras.

Kara carried a clipboard with nonsense scrolled on it. She also held a fake package covered in a plain brown wrapper, giving the impression that she was merely a delivery person, subsequently ignored by everyone. Security was lax to say the least, especially on the lower floors of the building.  
Laura wore a plain black turtleneck, black leather miniskirt, and a pair of black, calf-length leather boots. She'd pulled her raven black hair back in a tight ponytail, leaving her trademark golden yellow strands of hair to dangle freely before her ears, completing the ensemble with a pair of wire framed dummy glasses, a la Clark Kent. She'd learned well from her former mentor.

Lois held the door open, as her super speedy protégées zipped away, disappearing, invisible to the naked eye. The teens split up, Kara zooming upstairs through the sparsely populated corridors, and Laura busily hyper sped from floor to floor, disabling security cameras, and causing general chaos.

Lois seated herself squarely between the exit doors and the auditorium podium, and tapped the mobile earpiece that she'd cleverly disguised as a hands free communicator. "Girls? Are you in?"

Kara zigzagged from room to room, eventually locating the main Rowland Chemicals records computer console. Sitting at the terminal, she hyper sped her fingers, typing madly, and soon located the proper password, gaining access to the company's files.

Kara hacked away, using her superior eyesight to collect several suspicious looking files, quickly downloading them onto a series of discs that she'd hidden in the faux package. She corrupted several less important files to give the impression that the system had developed a virus or worm.

Laura began a series of distractions for the security team. She ran from corridor to corridor, setting off alarms, panicking office workers, and generally screwing with the overall building functions. She found a quiet spot and contacted Kara. "Hey, K Girl, this is scorpion one, how's it going?" Laura spoke into her hands free earpiece.

"I've got some stuff on disc, scorpion one. There's a ton of info left to download, and I'm still cross-wiring the programs to divert attention from our important files." Kara replied. "You need some more time, K Girl?" Laura smirked, clearly enjoying the fact that she was wreaking havoc. "Yes, if you can." The super girl responded. "Awesome! Not a problem. I'm still playing. Scorpion one out."

"Scorpion one, this is scorpion two." Lois had been monitoring their communications. "Anything you can do to give K Girl more time, go ahead. Just don't hurt anyone." Laura frowned. "Roger that, scorpion two. Any sign of Rowland or the other goons?" Lois glanced around. "Not yet." Just as she'd finished her reply, a familiar voice spoke from beside her. "Lois, what are you doing here?"

Clark had wandered in on the assumption that Lois would be up to something. She turned to him and flashed him an innocent smile, her eyes flared yellow. "Hey Smallville! Just doing my job." Lois spoke loud enough for Kara and Laura to hear. "Did Perry assign this story to you?" He probed.

"Ah sh**!" Laura exclaimed, as she overheard. "What?" Clark grimaced. "Ah choo!" Lois faked a sneeze, and of course Clark wasn't buying it. "You haven't answered my question." He stated coldly. "No, Smallville, Perry didn't assign the story to me. Did he give it to you?" Lois turned it back around on him. "No, he might have mentioned it." Clark hedged, giving Lois an opening.

"Initiative, Clark. Perry always preaches that we need to show initiative." Lois defended. "So, here I am. Why are you here?" Clark sighed, weary of his verbal joust with Lois. "Have you seen Kara?" He asked, calling her bluff. "It wasn't my turn to watch her. Doesn't she have a cell phone?" Lois asked.

"I haven't seen her since she left with you from the Isis Foundation." Clark tried unsuccessfully to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. "Kids! I tell ya, they're just irresponsible sometimes." Lois ducked any further questioning. "Ssh! Here they come." She put her finger to her lips as Rowland, Lex, and Mosuban all filed out of a backroom towards the podium.

"Lois!" Clark snapped. "What?" She pretended to be annoyed. "Where are your notes?" Clark had caught her flatfooted. "Duh, Clark!" She whipped out her personal voice recorder and held it up for him to see. "Who really uses notepads and pens anymore?" Clark frowned.

Laura had become more aggressive in tearing up the higher floors of the building. A number of security guards shouted as they attempted to surround her. "Vandals! Terrorists!" One guy yelled, just as Laura laid him out with a quick but powerful left hook to the jaw. He slumped to the floor. She dragged him into a nearby room, locking him in.

Laura passed by a closed circuit television set that she hadn't disrupted yet. On the screen she saw that Lex Luthor had taken the podium to speak. Rowland lurked in the background, and Mosuban waited patiently nearby on a guest chair. Now was her chance! Laura thought.

The metahuman teen started down the corridors and ran at blinding speed, heading for the staircase. Two guards were jogging down the stairs just as she reached the seventh floor landing. Laura suddenly began to lose power. She felt her legs slowing and her body growing heavy.

Laura cut out of hyper speed, now visible to the naked eye. She hadn't ingested any Loracite, the yellowish alien mineral that gave her superior abilities and had reorganized her DNA, recently. On the one hand she was glad the powers faded, that meant that she could possibly live a normal human life if she wanted to. Laura smiled, knowing that she did have limitations.

The turbo teen would never truly be free of the Loracite, but now she knew that she could moderate her mineral use. Laura's best friend, and boy genius, Tim Servo, had been experimenting with Laura's condition, using her as a guinea pig at her request.

Tim told her that he could refine the Loracite to be ingested like a nutrition drink. Now, she could limit her exposure to the mysterious alien mineral. The flip side, of course, was that she never really knew when the effect would wear off, and at what cost.

Laura's powers sputtered in and out. _Time for a new plan_, she thought, spotting a nearby utility closet. She popped open the lock, retrieving a common broomstick and ran past the approaching guards, at slightly more than human speed, hiding on the next staircase below them.

The guards continued to run down the stairs. When they were close enough, Laura jammed the broom between the staircase railings, whacking them just below their kneecaps, and shins. They spilled down the remaining stairs, tumbling onto the next landing, and lay motionless, moaning and groaning.

Laura zipped down the next two stairways at half her normal speed. She broke the broomstick over her knee, giving her two new weapons. She spied four more guards, two uniformed, two in plainclothes, blocking her path through the hallway. Laura vaulted from the stairs, somersaulting in midair.

She landed right in between them all. "Hi boys!" Laura grinned evilly as she smacked the first two guards in the nose and forehead with the broom pieces, and they went down hard. Instantly, Laura spun back the other way, catching a third guard in the chin with a vicious roundhouse kick.

Pulling a page from Black Canary's book, Laura dipped down, taking the last guard out with a sweeping low leg kick. He flipped backwards over her, landing in a heap beside the others. The first guard, with the profusely bleeding nose, foolishly got up to challenge her. "Not too bright, are you?" Laura taunted.

Laura poked him in the rib cage with the pointed end of the straw half of the broom, not enough to break the skin, but enough to double him over. She backhanded him in the head with the other stick half. He slid off to the side, falling to the floor in a daze.

Laura continued her run, until she reached the floor just above the auditorium. "K Girl? Are you done?" She whispered, sure that Kara's super hearing would pick up the message. "All set, scorpion one. I just have to yank the flash drive and we're out of here." Super girl responded loud enough for the earpiece to pick up. "Great. See you outside." Laura replied, and jogged across the second floor.

About halfway down the corridor another security guard attempted to stop Laura. This time, he'd pulled a gun on her. "Freeze, lady! You're under arrest!" He said, preparing to contact his superiors. "Okay, we do this the hard way." Laura muttered. She dashed towards him, using up the last of her superior agility. To avoid the possibility of being hit by a bullet, Laura ran sideways along the wall for a few yards.

This maneuver surprised the guard. Before he could speak, Laura was on him, giving him a nasty stiff arm, ala a football running back, following up with a devastating karate chop to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Laura was nearly out of energy however, and was breathing heavily.

Kara had completed her mission, and hyper sped out of the building, via a rooftop exit, purposely so Clark wouldn't see her. The teen beauty jumped off the roof in broad daylight, soaring towards Smallville, flying away with her absconded discs and flash drive. Unfortunately, some people witnessed her unusual exit. The street below was abuzz with spectators pointing to the sky.

All this time, Lex and Rowland had been droning on about the various projects they would be involved in, and a possible merger with Moush Bank. Lois was worried about the girls. She hadn't heard from either of them, and having Clark seated next to her didn't help. Mosuban made his obligatory speech.

Rowland was the last to speak, taking the podium just as Laura reached the catwalk above the stage.

next - "Brush with Vengeance "


	18. Chapter 18: Retribution

_Retribution_:

Laura passed by a closed circuit television set that she hadn't disrupted yet. On the screen she saw that Lex Luthor had taken the podium to speak. Rowland lurked in the background, and Mosuban waited patiently nearby on a guest chair. Now was her chance! Laura thought.

The metahuman teen started down the corridors and ran at blinding speed, heading for the staircase. Two guards were jogging down the stairs just as she reached the seventh floor landing. Laura suddenly began to lose power. She felt her legs slowing and her body growing heavy.

Laura cut out of hyper speed, now visible to the naked eye. She hadn't ingested any Loracite, the yellowish alien mineral that gave her superior abilities and had reorganized her DNA, recently. On the one hand she was glad the powers faded, that meant that she could possibly live a normal human life if she wanted to. Laura smiled, knowing that she did have limitations.

The turbo teen would never truly be free of the Loracite, but now she knew that she could moderate her mineral use. Laura's best friend, and boy genius, Tim Servo, had been experimenting with Laura's condition, using her as a guinea pig at her request.

Tim told her that he could refine the Loracite to be ingested like a nutrition drink. Now, she could limit her exposure to the mysterious alien mineral. The flip side, of course, was that she never really knew when the effect would wear off, and at what cost.

Laura's powers sputtered in and out. Time for a new plan, she said, spotting a nearby utility closet. She popped open the lock, retrieving a common broomstick and ran past the approaching guards, at slightly more than human speed, hiding on the next staircase below them.

The guards continued to run down the stairs. When they were close enough, Laura jammed the broom between the staircase railings, whacking them just below their kneecaps, and shins. They spilled down the remaining stairs, tumbling onto the next landing, and lay motionless, moaning and groaning.

Laura zipped down the next two stairways at half her normal speed. She broke the broomstick over her knee, giving her two new weapons. She spied four more guards, two uniformed, two in plainclothes, blocking her path through the hallway. Laura vaulted from the stairs, somersaulting in midair.

She landed right in between them all. "Hi boys!" Laura grinned evilly as she smacked the first two guards in the nose and forehead with the broom pieces, and they went down hard. Instantly, Laura spun back the other way, catching a third guard in the chin with a vicious roundhouse kick.

Pulling a page from Black Canary's book, Laura dipped down, taking the last guard out with a sweeping low leg kick. He flipped backwards over her, landing in a heap beside the others. The first guard, with the profusely bleeding nose, foolishly got up to challenge her. "Not too bright, are you?" Laura taunted.

Laura poked him in the rib cage with the pointed end of the straw half of the broom, not enough to break the skin, but enough to double him over. She backhanded him in the head with the other stick half. He slid off to the side, falling to the floor in a daze.

Laura continued her run, until she reached the floor just above the auditorium. "K Girl? Are you done?" She whispered, sure that Kara's super hearing would pick up the message. "All set, scorpion one. I just have to yank the flash drive and we're out of here." Super girl responded loud enough for the earpiece to pick up. "Great. See you outside." Laura replied, and jogged across the second floor.

About halfway down the corridor another security guard attempted to stop Laura. This time, he'd pulled a gun on her. "Freeze, lady! You're under arrest!" He said, preparing to contact his superiors. "Okay, we do this the hard way." Laura muttered. She dashed towards him, using up the last of her superior agility. To avoid the possibility of being hit by a bullet, Laura ran sideways along the wall for a few yards.

This maneuver surprised the guard. Before he could speak, Laura was on him, giving him a nasty stiff arm, ala a football running back, following up with a devastating karate chop to the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Laura was nearly out of energy however, and was breathing heavily.

Kara had completed her mission, and hyper sped out of the building, via a rooftop exit, purposely so Clark wouldn't see her. The teen beauty jumped off the roof in broad daylight, soaring towards Smallville, flying away with her absconded discs and flash drive. Unfortunately, some people witnessed her unusual exit. The street below was abuzz with spectators pointing to the sky.

All this time, Lex and Rowland had been droning on about the various projects they would be involved in, and a possible merger with Moush Bank. Lois was worried about the girls. She hadn't heard from either of them, and having Clark seated next to her didn't help. Mosuban made his obligatory speech.

Rowland was the last to speak, taking the podium just as Laura reached the catwalk above the stage.

_Brush With Vengeance_ - PG 13

Laura sighed as she tiredly leaned against a wall. You can do this, she steeled her resolve. The super powered teen pulled a small flask, about the size of a good shot glass out of the pocket of her skirt. She twisted open the cap, and drank the yelllowish-gold mixture down wholly.

Tim Servo had formulated a highly condensed Loracite drink for her. Immediately, Laura's strength returned, as her eyes briefly flashed yellow. "Whoa! What a rush!" Laura said aloud. "My compliments to the bartender!" She felt the Loracite coursing through her veins.

Laura crushed the broomstick halves to sawdust with her bare hands. She punched a hole in the wall, and ripped open an air conditioning duct, carelessly tossing the metal grate to the side. The supercharged teen climbed into the duct, and quickly crawled through the ventilation system, spying a shaft just ahead.

The shaft was located directly above the auditorium stage. Laura jumped down the ventilation shaft, and her enhanced hearing picked up that evil Rex Rowland's arrogant voice. She had to time this just right. Ordinarily, Laura could have simply zipped through the audience with her blinding speed, but not with Clark Kent sitting right there in her way. He could never understand, being an alien...Laura mused.

Clark could never understand the concept of vengeance. She completed her thought. Rex Rowland had committed a litany of offenses against the good people of Falcon Claw, and the surrounding area, to say nothing of his treasonous dealings with other countries. Laura, was above all, a patriot.

It was time for Rowland to pay, Laura kept getting herself worked up. It's not so easy...to kill a man, she considered, as she kicked through the ventilation shaft's end grate. The metal grating clattered to the side of the stage, attracting everyone's attention. Laura slipped out a second later, landing upon the stage.

She was face to face with Rex Rowland. "Oh my God!" Lois yelled, "Laura, no!" In that split second, Laura somersaulted sideways towards the exit, placing herself between the door and the podium. She reached down into the top of her black boot, and pulled out a dagger with a six-inch blade.

Without another word, she whipped the dagger, blade first, at Rowland's chest. Lois dove across a stunned Clark, using her enhanced speed. Time seemed to slow, as Lois lunged at Laura, the dagger continued on its deadly flight. Clark, reflexively vaulted onto the stage to either deflect the knife, or tackle Rowland. Lex and Mosuban watched in horror, unsure of what they'd seen.

Laura was a hair faster than Lois, and almost avoided her thrust. By sheer luck, Lois managed to snag Laura's ankle, pulling her to the ground. The two girls rolled momentarily on the carpeted floor, before Laura shook free and zipped off at hyper speed, Lois following suit.

Clark had batted the knife away, but it deflected off the metal chair's arm and skewered Mosuban's shoulder. Blood splattered across the wall, and all over Lex. Clark had tackled Rowland, and the two men fell off the stage. Clark regained his footing, checked on Mosuban, and decided that the knife injury in his shoulder wasn't life threatening. He zoomed off after Laura and Lois.

Lex gawked as Mosuban calmly pulled the knife from his shoulder, placing it on the chair beside him. Mosuban was bleeding, certainly, but the wound didn't seem to faze him a bit. "What the hell are you?" Lex muttered. "Something that you can't possibly understand." Mosuban responded in a level tone.

All of this had barely taken a couple of seconds, and the crowd had no idea what really happened.

Laura tearfully ran towards Falcon Claw, Lois had followed for as long as she could, but the metahuman teen was too fast for her. Lois stopped near the Kansas - Nebraska border, and slumped over, clearly reaching the limits of her kryptonite enhanced power.

Clark caught up with her a moment later. She glanced up at him, aware that she'd let her best friend down by encouraging the girls to get involved in the sting in the first place. "Lois! Are you all right?" He asked warily, before anger took over. "What the hell were you two up to at Rowland's?"

"Things didn't go as planned." Lois defended weakly, unable to think of anything worthwhile to say. "I had no idea that your ex was going to assassinate Rowland." Clark placed his hands on his hips in disgust. "That's it! This has to stop!" He began to argue. "I knew that this wouldn't work! Humans weren't meant to have access to that kind of power."

"Don't you lecture me, Smallville!" Lois stood upright and poked him in the chest. "You and Kara have been sitting around on your duffs, while the whole world goes to hell around you! As idiotic as Ollie is with his Green Arrow shtick, at least he's getting involved."

"You don't understand, Lois!" Clark countered. "Don't I? Maybe I understand better than anyone, even Lana and Chloe." She retorted. "It doesn't matter now. We have a whole new set of problems. By the way, Clark...I will now have in my possession, possibly damning evidence against Lex, Rowland, and Mosuban. Laura was the distraction, the real mission has been completed." She added vaguely.

"Mission? What mission?" Clark asked, as his anger slowed a bit. "Kara chose to get involved." Lois put out there. "She wasn't going to do it because she was afraid to offend you, or whatever. I talked her into it. Me! You got that?" Clark shook his head. "What did you get her to do?"

"It was a three part plan." Lois explained. "Kara was supposed to hack into the Rowland Chemicals database, Laura was supposed to cause distractions for security by messing with the building. I was supposed to take the drop from Kara and we would all walk out of the building like nothing happened."

"You had to show up and blow the whole game!" Lois hissed. "That's just it, Lois, this isn't a game!" Clark chastised her. "Don't you get on your high horse, Kent!" Lois shouted. "You can't tell me that you and Ollie and his band of merry men have never done anything illicit or unethical!"

Clark gulped. Lois had a point. "We have to find Laura." He said. "Why? So you can give her a stern talking to?" Lois challenged. "Something like that." Clark tried to dodge Lois's verbal dig. "Newsflash, Smallville! Laura is over eighteen, she can do what she wants. Frankly, if you were more aggressive, it could have been you tooling around Rowland Chemicals, and we'd have accomplished the same thing."

"You're missing the point, Lois." Clark finally lowered his tone, which had a calming effect on Lois. He heard her heartbeat pounding rapidly, and was afraid that the kryptonite would give her a heart attack. There was no doubt about it, now. Clark had to reduce Lois's powers before she killed herself.

"Laura was out of line attempting to kill Rowland. We can't ever take a life, no matter how much we think someone deserved it." Clark's lecture slowed Lois's heart rate to normal. "I'll talk to her." Lois suddenly volunteered. "I dragged her into my grandiose plan." Clark nodded. "I appreciate that."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them. "Clark, we'll still learn a lot from the discs and flash drive that Kara stole." He grimaced, remembering a similar discussion he'd had with Lana, or Oliver, or perhaps even Chloe. "Then you think that the ends justify the means?" He retorted.

"Maybe this time it does." Lois countered, breathing a deep sigh. "How was I to know that the kid would freak out and go all Terminator?" She whined, sounding more like her old self. "That's just it, Lois, you don't understand. I'm not even sure I do anymore."Clark added tiredly.

"Make me understand, Clark. Let me in!" Lois half-pleaded. "Friends?" Clark forced a smile. "Lois, as I said before, you're more than just a friend to me, but we really need to watch our step from now on." She accepted that. "Yeah, that was supposed to be a covert operation, not a public show." Lois admitted.

"I'll talk to Kara, while you sort things out with Laura. Deal?" Clark held out one hand. Lois took it. "Deal. Don't be too hard on your little cousin, don't forget it was me who talked her into it." Clark nodded. "I won't. By the way, Laura isn't my ex."

He zipped off, and just before Lois would cross into Nebraska, Laura came zooming back to meet her. "Whoa!" Lois yelled as Laura stopped, scattering dust and debris in all directions. "Well, I hope you're proud of yourself!" Lois began to chastise Laura.

"You blew the plan. Luckily, Kara still got away with the information." Laura glanced at her feet. "I guess I lost my temper." She said lamely. "Lost your temper? You tried to kill someone in front of tons of witnesses. Clark just got through reading me the riot act." Lois countered. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! Okay?" Laura said tearfully. "No, it's not okay, young lady!" Lois sounded like an upset parent, or an angry older sister. "We were all lucky today. That whole scene could've moth-balled our entire mission." Lois continued. "Hey! I'm not a soldier!" Laura whined. "The Loracite, sometimes it makes me crazy." Lois sighed. "You'll have to use less of it if you want to keep helping us."

"Anyway, thanks for stopping me!" Laura finally made eye contact with Lois. "I guess I had some time to cool off, while you and Clark were having your discussion." She folded her arms across her chest. "You should come back to Smallville...see what we've got." Lois offered. "Really? Won't Clark be mad?" Laura said hesitantly. "Of course he will. That's part of the fun." Lois flashed a smile at her.

Laura smirked. "He's going to lecture me, isn't he?" Lois nodded. "Oh yeah! You better believe it!" Lois put her arm around the turbo teen's shoulder. "Race ya?" Laura challenged. "You're on!" Lois accepted. The girls dashed off to Smallville, and Laura won. Lois showed up a moment behind her.

"Still too slow, Lo La!" Laura taunted. "Let's make a quick stop at the Talon before we face the music." Lois suggested, as the super powered teen followed her. Most of Lois's things were already at Clark's. There was one box of Lois's important items locked up in the Talon's safe.

She ran the combination and pulled the safety deposit box out of the back of the safe, leaving the shop's money, and documentation in place. "That's all of it." Lois said as they sped back to the Kent Farm. Kara lounged on the couch, kicking her feet freely over it's side. She had a sour expression on her face.

Laura and Lois sat down across from her. "I take it Clark already had the talk with you." Lois said, as her voice dripped with sarcasm. Kara nodded. "I swear! He's worse than a daddy or big brother." She complained. "He means well, Kara. Did you tell him it was all my fault?" Lois asked.

"No. I chose to help you break into the files, besides, it's not the first time that I've done that." Kara admitted. "We're all over the news, of course." She added solemnly. "Fortunately no one really knew what happened." Lois shrugged. "I'll write a follow up story leaving out some of the details!"

"Oh my God!" Laura exclaimed. "The knife! It has my fingerprints on it!" Lois groaned. Kara just sat by, silently stewing. "You mean this knife?" Clark had sped in behind the girls. He tossed the knife on the coffee table before Laura. "Thanks, Clark." She said sheepishly.

"That's what teammates do, help each other." Clark readied his lecture. "If you want to be part of a team, any team, you have to play by the rules. I'm disappointed in all of you." Superman added. "Chloe and I were working on the same angles with Mosuban, Lex, and Rowland."

"We still have the flash drive and discs." Kara reminded them. "That's great, Kara. Now tell them what else happened." Clark challenged his cousin. "Some people saw me flying out of the building over Metropolis. There may even be some photos." Kara confessed. "Aw kiddo, I'm sorry." Lois said.

She walked over and ruffled up Kara's blonde hair. "Tough day, huh?" She added. "Maybe they only caught a shadow, and didn't see my face. I tried to be careful." Kara said with disdain. "We can always blame it on the mysterious red and blue blur." Lois tried to lighten the moment.

"I screwed up, huh?" Laura admitted as she hefted her long legs over the chair's arm. "Big time!" Clark threw in. "I guess I'd better get going." Laura said sorrowfully. "No, we're in this together." Lois said, "We'll figure it all out. C'mon, I want to show you something." Lois led Laura upstairs.

The two girls walked into Lois's room. She used a key to open the safety deposit box. Lois pulled out some money, credit cards, a number of photo id's, and a plastic and glass box. She removed a watch from it, handing it to Laura. "What do you want me to do with this?" The turbo teen asked.

"My father bought the watch in Switzerland, while we were stationed out there." Lois explained. "He intended to give it to my mom on their thirtieth wedding anniversary. Unfortunately, mom didn't live long enough to receive it." She glanced away, clearly upset with the painful memory.

"I want you to have it. There's no inscription on it. You can put your name or your parent's names on it." Lois wiped a tear from her eye. "I couldn't take it." Laura was stunned, and became misty eyed. "Yes you can. The old man gave it to me. I don't need it to remember my mom. She's right here." Lois pointed to her heart. "I want you to keep it. The watch will always remind you of this day."

Laura hugged Lois. "It doesn't work." She joked. "That's because you have to wind it up, idiot!" Lois said, laughing through tears. She forced herself to be serious. "I want you to remember this day, because today is your turning point, Laura. You have to decide which path to follow."

"You can continue on a path of vengeance, or commit to a path of helping us." Lois released the teary eyed teen. In the back of her mind, Lois was comparing Laura to her own sister, Lucy. Laura strapped the watch onto her wrist and carefully wound it up.

"Do I have a choice?" Laura asked rhetorically. "No." Lois answered.


End file.
